The Angry Birds Movie 2
by CB1610
Summary: When the flock is split up by a flood, it's up to Red and his friends to find a way back home while trying to survive. The story is also an adaptation of "Angry Birds Stella" and "Angry Birds 2 (Game)" (Set in the Movie-verse a year later)
1. Chapter 1-Just Another Day

**Chapter 1-Just Another Day**

"READY! AIM! FIRE!"

The red cardinal watched as his friend was launched towards the pig's fort. The two enemies were separated by a cliff but thanks to the slingshot, the birds could attack them as if they were on the same battlefield.

The large, black loon known as Bomb yelled as he flew at the fort and crashed into the stone walls, launching some of the green pigs into the air upon impact. As he rolled towards the soldiers running away from him, the feather on the top of his head turned from black to yellow and flared up. His eyes turned red as energy glows around his body.

Suddenly… KA-BOOM!

A blast of energy exploded from the bird as most of the fort was destroyed in a fiery explosion. Bomb flew into the air due to the power of the explosion and he landed on the other side of the ravine with the other birds.

"That...was...awweesooome", Bomb whispered.

"Don't worry, buddy. Just rest up a bit and we'll send you again in a couple minutes!", Red told his friend. "Chuck, you're up!"

"Finally!", his friend replied.

The hyper canary, Chuck, ran up and positioned himself on the slingshot. As he aimed himself at the fort, he looked over at Bomb, who was being carried off by the other birds.

"Hey, Bomb! Guess what time it is! Guess! Guess!"

"Um, 2:30?", the dim-witted fowl said.

"NOPE! IT'S-". The speedster was interrupted as Terence, a bulky, (supposedly) mute cardinal, kicked him off the ground and he was slung into the air.

"HEY! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO FINISH!, he screamed as he soared through the air towards the green fools running from him. He tucked his legs under his wings and sped-up mid-air, swooping downwards as fast as a rocket.

"IT'S CHUCK T-!"

He was cut off from finishing his line as he smashed into one of the ledges holding the structure up, causing most of the fort to fall to the ground. The bird was flung into the air due to the power of the impact and landed on the top of the structure, dazed and injured from the impact.

" (Cough! Cough!)...time.", he said quietly, lying on his face.

"Okay, guys", Red told the other members of his island, "The fort's almost gone! We just need a couple more birds over there! Who's up?"

He was surprised to see many of them hold their wings up and volunteer. He still remembered how this all started and how nobody was prepared for this. Now, everyone in his flock was training in case the eggs were ever stolen again, which was pretty often. Leonard, the sinister pig who started it all, continued to send his minions after the eggs. They always managed to steal seven or eight eggs and guard them in their forts to prepare to transport them to the castle. Luckily, the flock always grouped together to sail towards their enemy's island and always retrieved the eggs.

Those who weren't ready the first time were now some of the most reliable birds in their army. Some even discovered new things about themselves.

"Okay, Willow! You're up!", Red shouted.

The timid pidgeon known as Willow walked up to the slingshot, a shy smile on her face. Terence lifted her up and pulled her back.

"I'm ready, Mr. Red!", she whispered in a slight, British accent.

"All right, then! Aim for the blocks of wood on the TNT boxes. And remember, don't freak out.", the leader advised to the younger bird.

"Of course, I won't freak out. I never-."

"FIRE!"

Terence released Willow as she flew at the pigs

"AAAHHH! I'M FREAKING OUT!", she yelled as she fell towards the wooden blocks. In mid-air, the artist turned on her side and began spinning towards the fort, wings out and feathers rotating clockwise, similar to the buzz-saw.

She darted through the ledges and landed at under the fort, slowing down to a halt.

"WOO! I MADE IT!", she shouted in joy.

The fort began to fall as the boxes filled with dynamite erupted, destroying what was left of the fort. The bricks and pigs began to fall to the ground and the other birds that were already launched from the slingshot were rushing to escape.

"That way, guys! Run!", the usually calm Matilda shouted. In her hands were two of the eggs they rescued from the pigs. Each one of the birds were holding the stolen eggs as they rushed to the exit, jumping out of there before the entire building toppled over.

As the structure was falling to the ground, Chuck began to wake up, still on the top of the building.

"Bomb, could you keep it down? It's five in the morning", he grunted, still dizzy from earlier. He shook his head, waking up and seeing that the fort he was on was crumbling under his very talons.

"WHAT THE-? AH!", he shouted in shock! He ran off of the structure and onto the ground, trying to escape from the destruction. Before he could escape, Chuck heard the screams of someone near him.

"HELP! PLEASE!", the person screamed.

He looked around to see Willow yell for help as the fort came crashing down. A large piece of stone was about to fall on her as she covered her face under her hat, in fear of death.

But when she reopened her eyes, she saw that she was away from the fort and safe from harm. She looked around and saw Chuck, tired from running.

"Hey, you okay? Any bruises, bumps, injuries, burns, broken wing, burns-", the yellow bird asked as he darted around her to check to see if she was okay. The pigeon hugged him, shutting the motor-mouthed maniac up.

"Thank you. Thank you so much.", she whispered, still shaken from her ordeal. Chuck was shocked at first, but returned the hug, a smile growing on his face.

"WILLOW!"

The two turned to see Stella and the others who were launched running towards them. The pink galah ran at top speed and jumped at her friend, hugging her.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!", she shouted, "ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Don't worry, Stella, I'm fine! Chuck saved me!"

"Thank the Mighty Eagle, you're okay! You did great buddy!"

"Really? Thanks", Willow beamed, blushing from the compliment.

As the two friends talked, Chuck ran up to Matilda.

"Did you get 'em?", he asked.

"All accounted for, Chuck! Good work today!", the chicken answered.

"Well, what can I say? You can't stop me when it's Chuck t-."

" 'Chuck Time' isn't going to be a thing and you know it", Matilda stated flatly.

"COME ON! Just give it time and it's gonna be bigger than 'Dang, Ducky'!", he proclaimed.

From the other side of the cliff, Red saw the others succeed and the rest of the flock applauded.

"YEAH! Way to go, guys!", Red cheered, "Get to the bridge! We'll meet you there!"

Out of nowhere, a crash was heard from in front of them. Some of the pigs were still conscious and, unfortunately, had motorbikes and guns that shot boxing gloves.

"GET THE EGGS", one of the pigs yelled, presumably their general. The birds cowered as they were outnumbered.

"Holy crow, they have motorcycles. When did they get motorcycles? Did anyone see the motorcycles? WHAT DO WE DO?!", Chuck shrieked as they drew near.

Matilda tried to ward to stop some of the pigs with her fireballs but there were too many.

On the other side of the ravine, the birds panicked.

"Flock! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!", Bomb shouted

"Quiet! I need to think!", Red shouted, trying to concentrate.

As he tried to figure out what to do, a trio of hatchlings looked around and noticed the slingshot, an idea forming in their heads.

"Come on, guys!", one of them, Jay, whispered to his brothers, Jake and Jim. They snuck from their concerned parents and ran to the slingshot. Red continued to panic as he heard the rubber strips of the slingshot stretching. He looked behind to see the three bluebirds preparing to launch themselves. The rest of the flock noticed, including the parents of the chicks.

Their mother shrilled, "NO! MY BABIES!"

"No, no, no, NO, NO!", Red tried to stop them but it was too late. They were flung from the slingshot and flew at the fort.

"Uh-oh", Bomb simply remarked.

"Uh, no, Bomb. That's not 'uh-oh'. It's more 'WHAT THE FLOCK DO WE DO?!'", Red roared.

The trio flew through the air but instead of flying apart from each other, they were magnetized to each other, blue sparks keeping them together. They aimed for the bikers and suddenly,...

BIP! BAP! BOP!

They split up mid-air, each one crashing into the pigs, setting off a chain reaction. One of them landed on a biker, blinding his vision and causing him to fire randomly, hitting other bikers and crashing into his fellow pigs. They pretty much destroyed themselves. The Blues jumped off the bikers and walked towards Matilda and the other birds with innocent smiles on their faces.

"Wha-How did-Umm..", Matilda stammered, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"You can shoot fireballs out of your butt and that's what stumps ya'?", Chuck asked.

Red stared, awed by the Blues ability to take down the bikers. However, the Blues' parents looked at him in anger.

"Umm….If it makes you feel any better,...Terence let them do it.", Red declared.

Terence overheard this and punched the smaller bird over the head.

"Yeah, I deserved that", he groaned.

 **More will come soon!**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Angry Birds Movie is owned by Rovio Animation and Sony Pictures.**


	2. Chapter 2-The Return Home

**Chapter 2- The Return Home**

The citizens of Bird Island gathered at the beach to welcome back the valiant birds returning with the eggs. The raft carrying them drifted ashore and they got off to be greeted by friends and family.

Red, Chuck, and Bomb got off last as the family of bluebirds walked past them, the parents glaring and averting their eyes from them.

"Are they still mad? Their kids knocked down so many pigs! Every kid dreams of doing that!", Chuck argued.

"Yeah, well, most parents don't want to see their children be shot from a slingshot!", Red replied.

"Mister Red!"

The group looked over to see Judge Peckinpah walking towards them. The judge no longer used Cyrus as a way of making himself look tall, as the miniature owl walked up to the trio.

"Congrats on once-again saving our eggs!", he exclaimed, "I'm surprised myself at how far you've come along!"

"Yeah, um, no prob", Red responded.

" 'No prob?!' Dude, we saved the island, AGAIN! Take some pride in it, man!", Chuck interrupted.

"Well, after the five-hundredth time, it kinda feels like another Tuesday."

Peckinpah chuckled, "Well, whatever the case, the town thanks you for your bravery. In celebration of the one-year anniversary of our war with the pigs, me and the rest of the island are throwing a grand party tomorrow in your honor."

"Really?! Oh man, that sounds awesome!", Bomb shouted.

"Um, I don't know. I'm kinda busy, I've got an appointment with….a business meeting and...I'm visiting relatives", Red lied, trying to escape from going to the party.

"WE would be happy to come!", Bomb interrupted.

"We can totally make it! Not like we have anything else to do! No business meetings, appointments, appointments to business meetings, meetings to appointments!", Chuck rambled quickly.

"Excellent! I hope to see you three there!", the judge said before walking off to help the other birds return the eggs to their parents.

"...See you there", Red groaned, frustrated at his friends.

"What the heck was that for?!", he shouted at them.

"What? We've been busting our feathers beating up the pigs! We deserve a break, you especially!", Chuck exclaimed.

Bomb joined in ,"Chuck's right! We're tired of fighting and preparing and spending so much on doctor's appointments."

"Doctor's appointments?", Red asked curiously.

" We crash into buildings for a living. What'd ya' expect?", Bomb mumbled.

"Look, it's just….I'm not really a fan of parties. I don't really have a good history with them."

The two fools looked at each other before asking, "Why?"

Red suddenly flashbacked to when he was still a kid. He remembered being invited to a party 'in his honor' by his classmates. When he showed up….

SPLASH! Paint and rotting fish landed on the innocent hatchling as his classmates mocked him.

" _EYEBROWS! EYEBROWS! EYEBROWS! EYEBROWS!_ ", they all chanted, causing Red to cry.

"Red? Red, you okay, buddy?", Bomb asked, waking Red up from his flashback.

"Yeah, ya' just blanked out for a minute. I should know", Chuck observed.

"Sorry, just...thought of something. Anyways, the point is I don't wanna go to the party," the cardinal explained.

"C'mon, bro! How do you expect us to have a party in your honor without ya'?", Bomb questioned.

"You could always just dress Billy up like me and take him", Red suggested.

"Ha, ha, no.", Chuck stated , "He's still traumatized from being kidnapped by the pigs."

"That was a year ago, Chuck. ...Also, he's a not a real bird."

"HE'S REAL TO ME!", the canary screamed.

"Calm down, Chuckster. No need to get angry.", Bomb calmly coaxed.

"I know. It's just...ever since a certain someone destroyed him, he's never been the same. The stress, the anxiety, he's always afraid that the certain someone will return and hurt him", Chuck cried comedically. Bomb frowned to see his best friend sad. Red simply rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Chuck's eyes widened and a smile grew on his face.

"If only there was a way for that certain someone to make it up to me for hurting my darling Billy. Then maybe, I can forgive him", Chuck feigned, trying to get Red to feel guilty.

"Yeah, fat chance, bird brain", Red remarked. Chuck looked up, seeing that his plan wasn't working, but continued to go on with it.

"Maybe, I could also give the person fifty bucks", he suggested.

" I know for a fact that you don't have fifty bucks."

Chuck finally stopped crying and gave Red a look of frustration. Suddenly, he dashed away and, like lighting, ran back, holding Billy, the mechanical bird that he built for his old anger management class. Chuck held Billy next to Red so that Billy's sign kept whacking Red over the head.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! WH- OW!", Red screamed in pain.

"Gototheparty. Gototheparty. Gototheparty. I'mnotgonnastopuntilyougototheparty", Chuck rapidly urged.

"OW! Okay, okay! OW! I'LL GO! I'LL GO!"

"Wonderful!", Chuck exclaimed, "Can't wait to see you there! See ya' around, buddy!"

"Wow, Chuck, how did you get him say yes?", Bomb wondered.

"Little something called 'reverse pshycholology' or something like that", his friend responded.

The two walked back home, leaving Red to wonder what he just got himself into.

 _EYEBROWS! EYEBROWS! EYEBROWS!_

"No. No.", he said to himself, "This isn't the past anymore. It's just a party. What's the worst that could happen?"

 **Hope you like the story so far!**

 **Don't worry, it gets more interesting in the next chapter.**

 **The Angry Birds Movie is owned by Rovio Animation and Sony Pictures.**


	3. Chapter 3-They're my friends?

**Chapter 3-They're my friends?**

Red was in a chamber. He looked around for an exit but as he ran, he tripped on something. He looked down and held up what he tripped on: a stick of dynamite.

The bird looked around and realized that he was back at Leonard's castle on Piggy Island. The entire room was full of explosives. He surveyed the area in horror until he heard something laughing behind him. He turned to see the one pig that he never thought he'd lay eyes on again.

Leonard, also known as King Mudbeard, looked down at him, an evil smile on his face. In his hands was a blazing torch.

He laughed as he swiped his torch around, nearly burning Red. The bird tripped over a box of TNT and fell down a hill of dynamite, rolling next to a boiling cauldron. He ran from the cauldron only to look up and see his friends in front of him.

"HEY! HELP! GUYS!", he shouted. His friends ran up to help him, with concerned looks on their faces.

Suddenly, he was pushed by his friend into the cauldron, their looks of concern turning into looks of glee and malice.

As Red fell into the cauldron, he saw the faces of his friends laughing.

"You thought that you could ever be our friend?! A screw-up like you?!", Chuck laughed.

"I've never heard something so stupid!", Bomb chortled.

"We're all sick of having to deal with a moron like you! We're finishing what the pigs started!", Matilda screeched.

"It is time for Mister Red to DIE!", Judge Peckinpah cackled as he lifted up a giant gavel and dropped it onto Red. Mid-air, the gavel changed into a bucket of paint.

"EYEBROWS! EYEBROWS! EYEBROWS!", Red heard as the gavel was about to destroy him…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Red, you up yet?!"

Red awoke to see that he was still in his room. His bed was covered in sweat as he cringed in fear of what he just witnessed.

 _No, no. It was just a...dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream._

"Red?! You in there?!"

Red recognized Chuck's voice and got out of his bed, walking to the door. He opened it to see Chuck and Bomb, wearing bowties. A sombrero was on top of Chuck's head, though knowing Chuck, that wasn't anything to be surprised by.

"Hey, buddy? You ready?", Bomb asked, grinning from non-existent ear to non-existent ear.

"Oh, hey. Umm, ready for what?", Red inquired the two, still a little frightened by his dream.

" 'For what', he says. The party, dude!", Chuck chuckled.

"The party doesn't start until eight. It's only noon.", Red pointed out.

"Sweet! Just enough time for the pedicures! We do wanna look our best for later.", Bomb smiled, slicking the feather on his head backwards.

"Oh, uh, I don't think I have time for..pedicures. You see I got a thing with..a guy about...my…", Red stuttered, trying to escape from going with them. After a couple of seconds of awkward looks between each other, Red abruptly shut the door.

Bomb and Chuck stood outside, confused and wondering what was up with Red.

"So, that just happened", Chuck awkwardly stated.

"You think he's trying to get out of heading to the party?", Bomb wondered.

"Pff, please. Unless he wants another whacking from Billy, he's coming", Chuck confirmed.

"I hope he does. It would be nice to have a party in his honor, considering all he's done for us."

"I know,right? I just want to guy to get a break from being beaten and hit all the time", Chuck agreed.

"Didn't you beat and hit him to get him to got to the party?", Bomb questioned.

"Hey, our past doesn't define us."

"That was last night."

"...Pedicures! Right! We were gonna get pedicures! C'mon, let's go!", the speedster blurted out before running away in a flash.

"Hey, wait up, bro!"

Hours later, everyone on the island gathered together at the party, which was held in the usual town meeting place.

On stage was an orchestra of birds playing a well-recognized song while the many citizens of the islands danced and chatted with one another.

At one table, the two teens, Hal and Bubbles, were discussing what to do for their next play.

"What if it's about us fighting with food or something?", the short oriole suggested.

"Nah, we did that last year. What if it's about us opening up fanmail?", the big-beaked toucanet recommended.

"No, no one's gonna watch that. I KNOW! We find a talking guinea pig in our trash can!"

"What's a guinea pig?", Hal questioned.

"...Fanmail it is", Bubbles replied.

In front of them, Stella was chatting with her friends, the silly cockatiel ,Poppy, the genius owl, Dahlia, the artistic pidgeon, Willow, and the vain starling, Gale.

"It's weird that we're honoring the guy that we were so afraid of a year ago", Gale pointed out.

"Hey, the bird saved us all and for that, we should give him our utmost respect", Dahlia argued.

Stella joined in on the discussion, "He's actually a cool guy. He's not the most social bird around but he's not as mean as he used to be."

"Still, you have to admit that you never expected that that weirdo would ever be accepted", Gale believed.

"Hey! Mr. Red is not a weirdo!", Willow chirped, "He's a good bird and an amazing leader."

"I guess. He did save us", the starling agreed.

"I mean, if we can hang out with someone like Dahlia, then I'm pretty sure we can accept Red", Poppy joked.

"HEY! How am I a quote unquote 'weirdo'?! I'm completely normal!"

Poppy laughed, " Normal birds don't bring their nerd stuff from their lab to parties".

"I'm so close to finding out the missing link between us and our ancestors!"

"Whatever, buddy! I'm just pulling your talons! Jeez, no wonder your boyfriend dumped you."

"IT WAS MUTUAL!"

Gale and Stella laughed as Poppy and Dahlia bickered.

" It's great to be back home with you guys", Stella sighed.

"It's great to SEE you back, Stella", Gale replied, as the two friends watched as Dahlia gave up on the argument and asked for Willow to get her another drink.

At one table, the odd couple, Matilda and Terence, were talking with one another. Well, okay, it was more of Matilda talking but the two were both enjoying the party.

"I've never seen the island this united in years. It's nice to relax and calm down after a year of beating, destroying, and blowing up pigs.", the chicken said with a smile on her face as she rested on the large bird's arm. He grunted in agreement as they both watched the show.

"There they are!"

Chuck and Bomb ran to Matilda and Terence and sat down next to them.

"Oh boy, oh boy! I can't believe it's already been a year since we beat up the pigs!", Bomb exclaimed.

"And now our little Red is being praised by the entire island!", Chuck added. " (sniff) They grow up so fast!"

"Only a month of anger management class and here we are now!", Matilda informed. "I think I'm gonna cry."

Judge Peckinpah walked onto the center of the stage as the band stopped playing. He picked up a microphone and read his speech to the crowd.

"Dear citizens of Bird Island, a year ago, an odd creature came to this island. He and his friends treated us as friends and he gave us many gifts and new inventions. But, in reality, that creature deceived us. He tried to take away our eggs, our children, our future. He tried to consume the beings that would grow up to become outstanding citizens themselves. He thought that we were too foolish, too naive to stop him. But he thought wrong. He thought that he could get away with his plans, but he was wrong about that as well. In fact, there was only one thing that he was right about: that the relationship between the birds and the pigs would begin with us lighting up the night. And that we did. We lit up their dangerous and dreadful night with our pride and our bravery. We traveled throughout the world in order to get back our loved ones. We've turned their invention of danger into our weapon of hope. For we are birds and we shall never surrender!"

The audience cheered with pride and joy, jumping out of their seats and clapping, commending themselves for their bravery.

"And on this night, I declare that we honor the one who started us on our path to victory!"

Backstage, Red was trying to keep it together. He was still a little shocked by his dream from last night.

"Come on, Red. You can do this! This isn't gonna end up like last...time."

He stopped as he looked through the curtains to see a group of birds carrying buckets of fish. They passed by him as he began to sweat, remembering the party from his childhood.

"Um, so they have fish. Big deal. It's just some coincideeeeewwwWHAT?!", he shouted as he saw another group of birds carrying buckets of paint. He worried, frightened that his worst fears were coming true. Out of nowhere, someone tapped him on the back. He turned around, scared, only to see that it was just Cyrus.

"ACHOO! Mr. Red, you're up", the sneezing bird beckoned. Red gulped and walked up to the stage.

"Tonight, we give our thanks to the bird who had the courage to keep on fighting! The one with the strength to persevere in dark times! The one who inspired us all! The one and only… RED!", the judge yelled. The audience once again cheered as Red walked onstage, clearly shaking.

At the back, his friends were applauding for him.

"WOOH! I'M HIS BEST FRIEND!", Chuck bragged.

"WAY TO GO, RED!", Matilda cheered. Even Terence was smiling and when Terence smiles, you know that this is a special moment.

"Red", Peckinpah began, "We wish to say sorry for all of the foolishness that we have troubled you with in the past and we all hope that you can forgive us for our mistakes."

Red stammered, "Oh, uh, no..no worry. No harm..done."

Peckinpah continued, "We all figured that for our Mister Red to be given the highest honor!"

Red looked around and saw his friends' faces. They reminded him so much of what they looked like in his dreams.

"No, they're my friends. They're my friends", Red thought to himself.

"We must finish what we started!", the judge cried out.

"They're my friends. They're my friends", he repeated. He saw the birds with the fish preparing to walk onstage. His eyes widened. He began to panic.

"Tonight, it is time….!"

Red froze, remembering how this went down in his dream.

"...For Mister Red…"

"They're my….friends?"

"..TO DIE!"

"NNNOOOOOOOOO!", Red shouted as he pushed down the owl and ran to the birds holding the fish. He took some of the fish in his hand and began using them as weapons on the judge, whacking them across the old bird's face.

"NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!", he kept crying that phrase until he grew tired and threw down the now-battered fish. He panted as he looked around, seeing the many scared looks of the innocent birds. His friends gasped, shocked at what they just saw.

"Mister Red…"

Red looked down to see the judge get up, picking pieces of fish from his feathers.

"...What on Earth was that about?"

 **Told you that stuff was gonna go down.**

 **Here, we introduce the rest of Stella's friends. If you're wondering where Luca is, don't worry. We'll get to him later.**

 **Also, yes, the scene with Hal and Bubbles had them referencing Smosh videos, which their voice actors, Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla, worked on.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter because trust me, there is much more to come.**

 **The Angry Birds Movie is owned by Rovio Animation and Sony Pictures.**


	4. Chapter 4-Pluck My Life

**Chapter 4-Pluck My Life**

"Wh-WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!", Red screamed at the judge. "You-you're trying to kill me?! ME?!"

"What are you on about?!", Peckinpah angrily asked.

"OH COME ON! The fish?! The paint?! 'Time to die, Mister Red!' This can't just be some coincidence.

The entire audience looked at him as if he was crazy, waiting to see what would happen.

"What do you mean 'die'?", the judge questioned.

"Oh, I guess I'm going deaf now!", Red sarcastically said. "You said that it was time for me to die! Don't deny it!"

"Dine", the judge corrected.

"What?!"

"Dine. You didn't let me finish. I was going to tell you that as a reward for your bravery, our fisher-birds would allow you to dine on the rare blue-scaled flounder, an ancient tradition on the island", the judge informed.

"Wha-Well, what about the paint?! How do you explain that?!"

"The paint was to be used for Miss Willow's art presentation. She planned on painting a portrait of you live for the audience", he explained.

"Well,...that...actually sounds very lovely!", Red angrily yelled.

"Mister Red, I don't know what this is about but I'm shocked by your behavior! And after everything you went through in anger management class!"

The audience members' eyes all turned towards Matilda, who was getting nervous due to their stares.

"Umm, is it too late now to give him his certificate for passing my class?",she asked.

"Look...I-I thought that you...after everything that….back when I was a kid-!", Red stammered.

"I may not know what happened to you in your past but after all we've done to congratulate your accomplishments, you still have not forgiven us?!", Peckinpah accused.

"I..I…". Red didn't know what to say. He saw the birds in the audience stare at him as though he was insane. Some of the hatchlings even began to tear up a little. The family of bluebirds whispered to each other, covering their children's eyes. The blue triplets looked just as shocked as everybody else. They idolized Red and couldn't believe that he would do this.

And his friends...they looked so heartbroken. They knew about his troubles as a hatchling but they never thought that he wouldn't trust them enough to just throw a simple party. Chuck and Bomb looked very worried for their good friend while Matilda awkwardly looked down at her table. Even Terence was taken back by Red's actions.

"I…", Red stuttered, "Guys...I'm so….I'm sor-"

He was interrupted. The odd noises of the police bird, Bill Beakins, could be heard throughout the crowd. The officer ran onto the stage, yelling out random police-related noises to the crowd. The judge and Red were shocked by his appearance.

"Mister Beakins, what's the matter?!", Peckinpah wondered.

The cop now worked as the island's border guard who warned the birds of any trouble that was to come to the nation. He responded to Peckinpah's questions with the sounds of police sirens and car horns.

"Oh...oh my gosh", the judge shook, terrified by the police-bird's news. He turned to the crowd and relayed the officer's message.

"Attention, everyone! According to Officer Beakins, there is a powerful hurricane to the island. Everyone, return to your homes and follow your safety guidelines!"

The audience began to get out of their seats, worrying for their safety.

"WHAT?!", Chuck screamed. "OHMYGOSH!OHMYGOSH!OHMYGOSH!"

"Get Red. We're going! ", Matilda commanded.

Before any of them could leave, Beakins continued his message. Peckinpah paled, his eyes widened.

"...There has been a change of plans. It's..It's a tsunami! A TSUNAMI!"

Now, the crowd was panicking, going crazy. They haven't had a tsunami in years. The last time it happened, half of their homes were destroyed! The judge tried to calm the birds down.

"Everyone! LISTEN! THe tsunami is coming from the northern shore! We believe that it's not safe to remain on the island! Get to the boats! Bring anything of value!", Peckinpah ordered.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!", one of the audience members yelled.

Everyone rushed to their homes in order to retrieve everything they needed. Stella's friends jumped right of their seats. Hal and Bubbles were nearly crushed by all the commotion but continued to run, although it was hard with their stubby legs and Hal's enormous beak. The orchestra jumped off of the stage, along with Peckinpah and Cyrus and ran for their safety.

Chuck sped down and grabbed Red's arm, Matilda, Bomb, and Terence following him.

"Uh, come on, buddy! Tsunami? Storm? Imminent death?! LET'S GO!", Chuck yelled.

"I...Right! To the beach!", Red snapped out of his daze. The group rushed to get to their homes and retrieve their items.

Parents rushed to get their children and eggs and head towards the boats. Matilda grabbed her favorite flower and her stress ball (which was ripped to shreds). Terence grabbed some supplies and first aid kits. Bomb ran to get his poetry collection and some bottles of water. The mime bird carried an imaginary box of items with him. Red went to help the birds at the orphanage evacuate the eggs and hatchlings there.

Chuck dashed to his treehouse in the forest in order to get his beauty kit, sombrero, fake mustache, Beakin's wallet (yeah, he still has that), and whatever else he could find, packing them in a suitcase that looked like it was ready to burst. Before he could even go outside, the suitcase exploded, items thrown everywhere.

"Great! Now I'm gonna have to put all this stuff back inininin-HOLY CHICKENFEED!"

From the top of his tree, he saw as an enormous tidal wave was coming towards the island. It looked big enough to wreck most of the island. The storm also began to grow stronger, as the wind picked up and it began to pour.

"...I'm out", he squeaked before darting to the beach.

At the shore, the birds were getting their many rafts and boats ready. After the many failed invasions by the pigs, the birds were able to use the materials from their wrecked ships to build more boats.

Everyone was rushing to reach the mighty vessels. Once full, the boats closed their entrances and began to set sail to safer waters. Some of the birds simply ditched their possessions to make more room for others to join.

As each boat was closing their ramps and leaving, others were running to get on. The family of bluebirds ran to enter one of the departing boats. Their children were trying to catch up but their tiny legs prevented them from running as fast as their parents.

"THERE!", the mother pointed out as she spotted a boat that was still there. "COME ON!"

The family grabbed their hatchlings and jumped onto the boat before the entrance closed.

"Okay. We're safe now, everyone", the father calmly told his children.

"But what about Mister Red?", Jim asked.

The two parents looked at one another, wondering what to tell their children. Everyone around them looked just as confused. How do you react to your national hero going crazy? They didn't know much about his childhood but they know that it wasn't pleasant. But did that excuse his actions at the party?

Their boat began to leave the shore, chugging away at top speed. The only boats that were left were at the other side of the beach, next to the hills.

Stella and her friends darted towards the nearest raft, which was empty. They all managed to reach it...except for Gale.

Stella shouted , "GALE! HURRY UP! WE HAVE TO GO!"

Gale was far behind, carrying a large bag of jewelry, makeup, and more.

"I'm...I'm almost there", she panted.

"For the love of… Be right back!", Poppy ran to her purple friend and lifted her up, leaving her bag behind.

"NOOO! I NEED THOSE!", Gale complained.

"Yeah, well, you also need your life!", Poppy retorted as she threw her friend onto the raft.

"SET SAIL!", Stella ordered Dahlia and Willow, who lifted their sails and set a course to reach the other boats.

Meanwhile, Red helped finally pack all of the eggs onto one of the boats and watched as it sailed away. He looked back to see his friends rushing to the shore.

Chuck appeared out of nowhere and said, "Guys, we need to move out and move out quickly!"

"There's a boat over there!", Bomb noticed, "Come on! Before the wave hits!"

"I'm sorry, what wave?", Red asked.

Suddenly, the beach shook. The group looked up to see the tidal wave finally crash into the island. It destroyed half of the northern coast, engulfing mountains! It reached as far as where the party was being held. However, the group knew that there was more to come.

"Oh. That wave….Yeah, we should probably go", Red stated matter-of-factly. The group ran to reach the final boat on the island as most of the other ships already evacuated.

From the window of their boat, the Blues spotted their iconic hero, Red, running for his life. They gasped as they recklessly jumped out of the window to follow the cardinal. Their parents saw this and screamed.

"NOOO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE, NOOO!", their father shouted.

"LET ME OFF! LET ME OFF OF THIS STUPID BOAT!", their mother demanded.

"Ma'am, you need to calm down now", one of the birds asked.

"CALM DOWN?! HOW DARE YOU?!", their mother yelled.

The parents tried to get off but everyone else told them to sit down and calm down. The parents hugged each other in fear for their children.

"Don't worry. They're gonna be alright. They're gonna be alright", the husband soothingly whispered, praying that their children would make it out.

On the beach, the group finally reached their boat and began to board. Before they could raise their sails, Chuck gasped.

"OH MY GOSH! NO!"

He zoomed away, dashing across the entire island, leaving his friends confused. Suddenly, Red spotted three bluebirds running towards him.

"Oh no", Red muttered to himself. He got off and ran to the triplets.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!", he yelled, "GET BACK TO YOUR PARENTS RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"But Mister Red", Jim chirped, "We want to help you escape!"

"Don't worry about me! I'm fine! JUST GO BACK TO YOUR MOMMY AND DADDY!"

He then looked to see that the ship that the children's parents were on has left the island already.

"PLUCK!", he swore. Then he noticed that the Blues were still there.

"Oh, uh, I'll rescue you if you don't tell your parents I said that."

"YAY!", the triplets responded. They jumped onto their raft and prepared to leave for safety. They were about to leave when…

"WAIT! WAIT FOR US!"

Red looked back to see Hal and Bubbles running to escape from the island. They called for Red to wait for them. Red groaned as he ran to grab the duo and get to the raft. Bomb ran after him and picked up the two birds.

"Oh, thank the Mighty Eagle! We're safe!", Hal cheered.

"We're not ready to leave! What about Chuck?!", Bomb pointed out.

Out of nowhere, Chuck rushed back. In his hands was none other than freaking Billy, with his annoying laugh and everything.

"Okay! LET's GO!", Chuck smiled.

His friends looked at him in frustration. Red picked up Billy and punted him into the forest.

Chuck screamed, "MY BABY!"

"Shut up about your stupid doll and get on the boat!", Matilda yelled.

"HEY! He was your child too! You helped build him!"

Terence stared at Matilda, confused and a little weirded-out.

"It's not like that, dear!", Matilda explained to her boo.

"Come on, Chuckster! We gotta go!", Bomb yelled.

Chuck hesitantly got onto the raft. Bomb pushed it into the water and it began to sail off. They were close to escaping from the storm and reaching the other boats.

"WOO-HOO! We're gonna live!", Bubbles cheered.

Suddenly, another wave crashed, this one bigger than the last. It crashed into the bird-shaped mountain, which began to fall to the ground, causing even more destruction. The wave continued to wreak havoc and was closing in on the group.

"Me and my big beak", the oriole muttered.

They screamed as the wave, bringing along entire masses of land and buildings from the village, crashed down on them. The entire island was destroyed in mere minutes.

They were taken underwater. Right before losing consciousness, Red saw the face of Billy laughing in front of the crumpled world map of Bird Island.

"Mother plucker", he thought before blacking out.

 **Hope you enjoyed that bit of drama and destruction!**

 **More to come!**

 **The Angry Birds Movie is owned by Rovio Animation and Sony Pictures.**


	5. Chapter 5-Perfect, Just Perfect

**Chapter 5- Perfect, Just Perfect.**

….

"Red...Red….Red!"

Red woke up to see Chuck standing on top of him and poking him repeatedly.

"Red. Red Red", he repeated over and over again.

"AH! What the-?", Red screamed.

"OH MY GOSH! You're alive!", Chuck yelled.

Standing around him were the Blues, Bomb, and Matilda, all looking over to see that their friend was awake.

"RED! I can't believe it! We thought you were a goner!", Bomb yelled.

Chuck rolled his eyes, "No, you thought he was a goner. We actually checked his heartbeat."

"Now, Chuck", Matilda reasoned, "We don't want Bomb to cry like last time."

Cuts to a flashback, showing Bomb crying nonstop for twenty hours as the other birds looked down, annoyed.

Cut back to present-day.

"What happened?", Red wondered, "Where are we?"

He got up to walk around when he suddenly fell into the sea. He jumped out of the water, gasping for air. His friends pulled him back up and that's when he saw where he was.

They were in the middle of the vast ocean, not a single speck of land around them, unless you counted the floating pieces of the Bird Island mountains that were floating around them. Instead of the boat that they were on before he blacked out, they were riding their famous slingshot, positioning it horizontally and using it as a boat. Boxes and bags with supplies were floating around them and the pieces of the village surrounded them, slowly sinking into the ocean.

"Oh no", Red worried, "Is...is the island…"

The others looked down, beginning to tear up.

"Red", Matilda quietly spoke, "Bird Island is gone."

His eyes widened as he began to panic.

"No. No way. The wave couldn't….it couldn't have possibly"

"Red, the wave destroyed everything. There's nothing left."

"Well, what about the others? Terence?! Those two geeks?! WHAT ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE?!"

Matilda looked away, worrying for her boyfriend. Bomb walked up to Red.

"When we woke up, they were gone. They were swept out by the wave."

"We don't know where they went. The other birds probably escaped ,but we don't know how to get to them", Chuck hopelessly uttered.

Scared, Red ran to the edge of the slingshot and shouted out for help.

"HELLO?! ANYONE?! IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE?!", he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Red, calm down!", Bomb ordered. "This isn't the time to panic!"

"We're lost in the middle of the ocean and we have no idea where everyone is! This is the textbook definition for 'the time to panic!'", Red argued.

"Look, we're all scared but we need to pull ourselves together and find a way to get out of this mess!", Matilda yelled.

"How?! What can we do?!", Red asked.

"We can keep searching for the others! We have a boat! We can use the rubble around us as paddles! We have supplies!", she replied.

" And what if we can't find the others?! What if we're doomed?!"

The Blues began to cry and Bomb had to hug them in order to keep them from losing hope. Red looked at the bluebirds' tearful eyes and felt bad for shouting.

"Look, Red, I know that it's not the best plan but it's better than just waiting to die. We need your help and your leadership if we're gonna make it out of here alive! Now, are you gonna help us or are you gonna just give up and die?!", Matilda questioned.

"...well, giving up does sound promising", Red mumbled.

"RED!", Matilda angrily yelled.

"I'm kidding! Jeez", the cardinal reached for a broken piece of wood and tossed it at Chuck.

"If we're gonna find the others, we're gonna need to start rowing and start rowing fast! Now, who's ready to get back to our friends?!"

The others cheered and began reaching for anything that could be of use to them. They gathered supplies and loaded them at the frame of the slingshot. They picked up pieces of wood and began rowing north, uses a blanket that they found floating around and used it as a sail, with Billy as the mast.

"Great. He survived", Red muttered.

….

Somewhere else in the sea, the grumpy cardinal known as Terence woke up on top of a large crate. He looked around to see where he was and noticed that his friends were nowhere to be seen. He got up and noticed that he wasn't alone on the crate.

Next to him were the sleeping figures of Hal and Bubbles. The two were snoring and Hal was even talking in his sleep.

"Mmm…...Of course, Willow….I'd love to go to the beach with you….."

Terence rolled his eyes and grabbed the two birds, shaking them out of their sleep.

"Wha-What the ?! What happened?!", Hal wondered.

"I had the weirdest dream. Something about a...giant storm...destroying the island", Bubbles muttered. He woke up to see where he was and silently cursed in anger.

"Course it was real."

Hal nervously shook, "Where is everybody?! Are...Oh my gosh! We're doomed aren't we?!

Oh gosh! Oh no!" The toucanet began to whimper, curling into a little ball in fear.

"Game over, man! Game over!", Bubbles cried, tearing up.

Terence shook the two and pointed to the pieces of wood surrounding their crate.

"Umm...what are you trying to say?", Hal questioned.

"Ooh, Ohhh! I love charades! Okay, is it a movie title?! Alfred Hitchcrow's The Pigs! Did I get it right?", Bubbles cheerfully guessed.

Terence facepalmed and grabbed on of the pieces of rubble, using it as an oar and paddling the crate forward with his mighty wings.

"Oh, paddles. Okay, that was my second guess", Bubbles stated, embarrassed, "Okay, buddy, you ready?"

"For what?", Hal asked.

Bubbles grabbed the taller bird and began using his beak as a paddle. Hal groaned in frustration but let Bubbles continue.

….

"LAND HO! LAND HO!", Stella cried.

Her friends woke up to see Stella cheering as she claimed to have spotted land.

"Really?! Finally!", Dahlia cried.

They all got up only to see that the piece of land that Stella pointed out suddenly sunk into the ocean.

"What the-?"

The piece of land suddenly rose back up to reveal that it was in fact a whale, simply breaching.

"Great job, birdbrain", Gale muttered.

"Hey, I'm sorry for having a speck of hope!", Stella argued.

The two began to bicker as Willow noticed something floating in the distance towards them.

"Hey, guys, look!", she whispered. The others didn't hear as they were too busy arguing to listen.

"We could've found our way to the others if you hadn't thrown away our compass!", Gale blamed, poking Stella.

"Guys?", Willow whispered.

"You were fondling it! It was getting creepy!", Stella retorted.

"Guys?", Willow whispered, more loudly this time.

"It was gold! You know what I'm like when I'm around gold!"

"HEY, GUYS!", Willow yelled, "LOOK!"

The group looked over to see what was floating towards them. It's oval-shape helped it float as light reflected off of its white shell. Willow picked it up gently and observed the object in her wings.

"An egg?", Dahlia asked, "Wh-Where did it come from?"

"Do you think it was from the other birds? Maybe they lost it!", Willow suggested.

'Oh please", Gale scoffed, "With our luck, it's probably a sea monster egg or something of that nature."

Poppy stole the egg from Willow's wings and proceeded to examine it. She stared at it, smelled it, even tasted it!

"Yep! It's a bird's egg!"

Stella took it from Poppy's not-so-careful hands.

"Poor thing. Probably got lost from its parents!"

"We can't just leave it!", Willow protested.

"You're right! We have to take care of it until we find its parents!", Stella agreed.

"If we find its parents", Dahlia muttered.

"Ooh! I call sitting on it first!", Poppy volunteered.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just hope that we actually find land or else we're all as good as dead!", Gale argued.

Suddenly, the boat stopped and the birds were thrown off, landing on a beach. Gale, however, landing face-first on a rock.

"The gods of irony are laughing upon thy purple figure!", Poppy mocked Gale in a parody of a Shakespearian voice.

The girls all looked up to see that they landed on a large island, adorned with forests and a grander-than-life volcano, steam billowing from its crater.

"Where...are we?", Stella asked.

 **Where are Stella's group?**

 **What adventure awaits?**

 **Will they find their friends?**

 **Why am I making references to Alfred Hitchcock in 2016?!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Feel free to review! Hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6-Arrival of the Birds

**Chapter 6- The Arrival of the Birds**

"Uhh…."

"Wh-what's goin' on?"

In an enormous chair in the middle of the ocean floated the grand legend of Bird Island.

The Mighty Eagle finally woke up from his nap and was shocked to see that he was far away from Bird Island.

"Wh-WHAT THE-?! HELLO?! ANYONE?! LOYAL CITIZENS OF BIRD ISLAND?!"

He panicked, "Oh my gosh. THEY'RE SACRIFICING ME TO THE SEA! NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS, GOD?! IS THIS FOR MY BIRD WATCHING?! IT WAS TOO HARD TO RESIST! "

He stopped to think, "Oh, wait, there's no way that they'd sacrifice their savior! I'm the only flying bird in the world! You can't kill an endangered-slash-handsome specimen like the Mighty Eagle!"

He jumped from his chair and began to ungracefully fly upwards.

"HELLO?! ANYONE?! Geez, what'd I miss?"

…..

"Uuuh, how big is this stupid ocean?!", Red complained.

"Red, I think this is it. This is how it ends", Bomb moaned, suffering from thirst.

Red worried, "Oh come on, buddy, we're gonna make it! We just need to find land!"

"Mr. Red?"

"Yes, Jay?"

"Why is Mr. Chuck hugging that doll like that?", the child wondered.

Chuck suddenly had a beard on his face and was creepily cradling Billy in his wings, a deranged look in his eyes.

"You want to hear something funny, Billson?", Chuck giggled insanely, "My dentist's name is James Spalding! HAHAHAHAH! Don't worry, Billson! I'll do all the paddling! You just hand on."

Red and Bomb stared at him, freaked out.

"Um, he's just a bit of a hugger, Jay, that's all", Bomb rushedly lied.

"Hey, where's the egg lady?", Jake asked.

Suddenly, Matilda jumped out of nowhere, grabbing Red and pinning him to the ground!

"FOOD! I NEED FOOD!", the chicken screamed, eyes wild with hunger.

"GET THE HEN OFF OF ME!", Red screamed, "That's not clever censorship! GET THIS HEN OFF OF ME!"

Bomb grabbed Matilda off of Red and dunked her into the sea.

"Snap out of it!", Bomb demanded.

He pulled Matilda out as she looked as though she was beginning to calm down.

"Oh..oh my...I'm so sorry, Red! I had no idea what I was doing!"

"It's okay, Matilda, I'm fine!"

"If you dare try that on Billson, I swear I'm gonna-!", Chuck was cut off as the boat bumped into a large rock. The crash sent Chuck off of the boat as he flew threw the air, disappearing into the thick fog.

"CHUCK!", the group shouted. They called out for their best friend, hoping that he'd respond.

"CHUCK! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!", Bomb yelled.

Nothing. No response.

Until…

"GUYS! OVER HERE!"

They looked up and saw Chuck rush back to the boat, running on the water.

"Chuck, are you okay?!"

"SHUT UP AND PADDLE, GUYS!", Chuck cheerfully ordered. He grabbed one of the paddles and began paddling at super-speed, causing the slingshot they were on to sail faster.

Matilda grabbed onto the Blues as Red and Bomb held on for dear life, fish and seaweed flying at their faces at full-speed.

Soon, they escaped from the murky fog and saw a glorious island ahead of them, full of forests and greenery. Chuck kept paddling as the slingshot crashed into the beach at a speed of GKW as Red called it (God Knows What).

When the slingshot smashed into the beach, the flock was thrown off as the slingshot rose into the air from the power of the crash. Red fell onto the sand, covered in seaweed and starfish, looking like a mermaid. Matilda and the Blues tumbled to the ground.

"Are you three okay?!", Matilda questioned.

The Blues' response was to spit water at the therapist, giggling at the prank.

Bomb crashed into a tree and fell to the ground, some of the coconuts on the tree landing on his head.

Chuck brushed the sand off of his feathers and jumped in the air in joy.

"LAND! LAND! Finally, I can stop wearing this!", Chuck cheered before pulling off his beard, revealed to be fake.

"Guys, where are we?", Red asked.

They stared at the dense jungle in front of them, wondering what was going on.

"This place must be uninhabited. Doesn't look like anyone lives here", Matilda stated.

"We discovered a new island!", Bomb stated.

"YES! Now I can cross that off my bucket list! As the discoverer of this island, I declare myself as its new ruler, the new king of Chucktropolis!", Chuck bragged before Red slaps him across the back of his head.

"Well, wherever we are, at least there's food here", Red noticed, picking up one of the coconuts that fell on Bomb's head.

"We should camp here for a couple of days but we still need to find the others", Matilda insisted.

"Mister Red, look! Birdy feet!", Jim pointed out. The group look down to see bird prints in the sand.

"These are fresh prints! Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?", Red asked.

"Yeah, I think so….dinosaurs. It was so obvious", Bomb guessed.

"Dinosaurs? Really? No, there are other birds on this island! Maybe they ended up here just like us!", Red figured out.

"Well, then, we have to go find them!", Chuck reasoned.

"Whoa, whoa, we just got here! Maybe we should just rest for a few hours..", Red was cut off by Chuck darting off into the forest, pushing Bomb as if he was a ball. Matilda ran after them, the Blues in hand.

"...or just run off into the forest", he groaned, chasing after them.

…

"Fifty-one bottles of juice on the wall! Fifty one bottles of juice!"

The two teens sung their song to the annoyance of Terence. He began to imagine how he could destroy them, most of those ideas involved beating Hal with Bubbles's inflated body.

"Oh come on, Terence! You know this song!", Hal smiled.

"Yeah, come on! Why so serious, brother?", Bubbles exclaimed while pulling Terence's beak to make it look as though he was smiling. Terence grabbed the oriole in one hand and dropped him. The orange bird brushed the dust off of his feathers, looking up in anger.

"Oh, you wanna go, bro?! Think you can face off against the Bubblenator?! Come at me!"

Terence simply looked down as he stood up, walked over….and sat on Bubbles!

"AAHH! OKAY! UNCLE! UNCLE!", Bubbles yelled.

Terence looked at Hal, as if to say 'you want to join in? Try me'.

"Uhh, I promise to give you a proper burial, Bubs!", Hal nervously squeaked.

"WHAT?!"

Suddenly, the tiny bird rapidly inflated his body, sucking in air to make himself large enough to carry Terence! The cardinal looked down in surprise as the oriole looked up, smugly.

"How…..do…...you like me…...now?", he squeaked, trying to hold his breath.

"Uh, you okay, buddy?", Hal asked.

Suddenly, Bubbles finally gave up holding his breath as air rapidly flew from his mouth, blowing him away and causing him to fly around in the air like air being released from a balloon. Terence was still on top of him and flew around with him. The gust of air released blew Hal off of the crate as he flew off into the other direction!

Bubbles and Terence finally landed on a sandy beach, Terence rolling off of Bubbles with a shocked expression on his face. Bubbles simply smiled.

"Holy dingleberries! LAND!", the bird shouted with glee, "Wait, where's Hal?!"

Suddenly, Hal flew back like a boomerang and bounced off of Terence's belly, Terence catching him in his wings.

"Oh, thanks, man!", the toucanet grinned.

Terence quickly dropped the bird and looked around. As the geeks danced around in joy, he surveyed the area, looking for signs to where they were when he noticed something under his feet. He picked it up and saw that it was a grey feather. His eyebrows raised and he began to walk into the jungle. Hal and Bubbles noticed him walking away and tried to catch up to him.

"Hey, wait up, Terry!", Hal cried, "You can't just leave us there!"

"Yeah! Besides, if you're gonna survive out here, you're gonna need some help!", Bubbles explained.

Terence scoffed, knowing how simple-minded the two friends were. He continued to walk off.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh?! OK! Whatevs!", Bubbles called.

"Yeah, we don't have to help you! As a matter of fact, we're not gonna follow you!", Hal added.

Lightning suddenly struck and the two friends ran away in fear, bumping into the large cardinal and hugging him in terror. Terence looked down and smirked at the two.

"Uh, well, we're not following you! We're just...walking in the same direction…", Hal quickly explained.

"And same pace!", Bubbles added.

"Right, and the same pace as you!", Hal told the red bird.

Terence grunted and proceeded to walk deeper into the forest, the two teens following closely behind, sweating nervously at the storm approaching.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them from the trees.

"Snort! Snort! ….Oh no….", the person said before running off.

 **Don't worry, more drama will ensue soon.**

 **And yes, Chuck was referencing "Cast Away". Because it was so subtle.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **The Angry Birds Movie is owned by Rovio Animation and Sony Pictures.**


	7. Chapter 7-A Peculiar Discovery

**Chapter 7-A Peculiar Discovery**

"I swear, we're going in circles!", Dahlia groaned.

"Nonsense! I know exactly where we're going!", Gale responded.

"Uh, buddy, we passed by the tree twice now", Stella pointed out.

"All trees look the same! What's your point?", Gale replied.

"Just admit it, man! We're lost!", Poppy cried out.

"We are not lost!"

"She's right!", Stella agreed, "We're not lost!...We just have no idea where we are."

"STELLA!", Gale yelled, frustrated at her friend.

"Sorry, but they do have a point!"

"Well, why don't you lead the way then!"

"Guys! Guys! SHHH!", Willow interrupted, "You'll wake the baby!"

She began to rock the egg in her wings back and forth as the others began to smile at how adorable it was.

"Okay! Let's stop arguing and figure out where we are!", Stella ordered.

"I think if we climb up that tree, we can get a good look at where we are from up there!", Gale deduced.

"Good idea but how are we gonna get up there?", Poppy asked.

Dahlia looked around at the forest and noticed all of the trees around them. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"I got it! Stella, simply wall-jump off of those trees in order to get to the top!"

"Genius! Okay, here I go!", Stella agreed. She ran to the trees and proceeded to bounce off of them and land on the trees next to them, climbing up to reach the top of the tree.

"She's doing it! It's working!", Gale exclaimed.

Up above the canopy, Stella was observing her surroundings. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to notice anything recognizable or anything that could help them.

"Hey, guys! I can't see anything but forests and trees!", Stella shouted.

"Do you see any other birds?!", Gale yelled back.

"Umm..", Stella continued to look around but there was simply nothing to see, "Sorry, fellas! There's nothing that can help us! Maybe we should.."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The feathers on Stella's back rose up when she heard the screams of her friends.

"GUYS? GUYS?! Are you okay?!"

No response.

She began to panic and she jumped off of the treetop, not even bothering to bounce off of the other trees, and landed right on to ground. She looked around to see her friends laying on the ground, bruises and bumps covering their bodies. They groaned in pain from their recent beating.

"OH MY GOD! GUYS! ARE YOU OKAY?!", Stella cried, eyes widened in fear.

"Ow. I feel like a building just landed on me", Dahlia muttered, "And I should know."

"What happened?! Are you alright?!"

"We're fine, Stella", Poppy groaned, "Some...some thing came out of nowhere and knocked us all down."

"It was like a blur", Gale spoke, "I wasn't even able to see anything, it was that fast."

"Oh my gosh! We gotta get out of here! We have no idea what else is in this place!", Stella ordered.

"Yeah, I definitely don't wanna be some guy's lunch!", Poppy agreed.

"Looks like it's gonna rain", Dahlia noticed, "Let's find some shade."

Suddenly, a scream was heard. They all turned around to see Willow looking around the place with a worried look on her face.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?!", she repeated.

"What's up with pidgeon?", Gale asked.

"THE EGG! WHERE'S THE EGG?! I JUST HAD IT!", Willow screamed.

"You lost the egg?!", the rest of the flock yelled.

"It was in my arms just now! Where...where could it….oh no."

"What? What 'oh no'?", Stella asked fearfully.

"We're already in 'oh no' territory! How can there be any more 'oh no'?!", Poppy freaked out.

"I...the blur that attacked us….I think it took the egg!", Willow deduced.

The flock panicked, wondering what to do. An innocent, defenseless egg was taken by some unknown creature for who knows what! Willow began to hyperventilate in fear as Poppy hugged her to try to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Willow", Stella soothed, "We'll find the egg. That thing couldn't have gotten far!"

"How are we gonna find it?! That thing was as fast as Chuck!", Poppy questioned.

"LOOK!", Dahlia pointed out the round tracks on the ground, leading north, "Footprints! We just need to follow them to the egg!"

"Perfect! C'mon, we have to get that thing!", Stella ordered. The flock dashed off in the direction of the prints.

They crossed multiple rivers, pushed through many bushes and leaves, and climbed up a few hills, following the tracks all the way.

"Can...can we slow down? My legs are killin' me", Stella panted.

Suddenly, a large roar came from behind her, causing her to jump up and run to the front of the flock.

"Then again, I don't want that thing to kill me either!"

They eventually reached a dead end as the tracks stopped at an enormous mountain in front of them.

"Seriously?!", Gale yelled, "We ran all the way here for this?!"

"No! There's no way the tracks end here! There must be an explanation!", Dahlia cried.

Stella looked around and noticed something in the trees. She saw an odd-shaped root sticking upright from the ground which looked similar to a handle. WHile the other birds complained and argued, Stella walked up to the root and pulled it downwards.

Suddenly, a wooden elevator-like contraption fell from the trees and landed right in front of where the tracks ended. The others ran up to see what she discovered.

"Whoa! What is that thing?!", Poppy asked.

"That is how the creature got up the cliff! Come on! We can use it to get up there!", Dahlia deduced.

The group rushed into the elevator and noticed a handle and a set of gears, rotating the handle and causing the elevator to be lifted into the air. They rose far above the mountainside and stopped at the branch of the tallest tree.

"Come on!"

The birds ran across the branches of the forest, struggling to keep their balance on it. They eventually reach the end of the branch which was curled up and shaped like a Y. They looked over the branch and gasped in horror.

"Oh….My….Gosh", Poppy muttered.

"It can't be", Gale uttered.

"No way", Willow whispered.

"How is this possible?", Dahlia questioned.

"...Pigs", Stella said.

In front of them was a small wooden fort located next to a beach side. A tree grew from within the fort as pigs ran across the branches, building huts and forts within the tree's branches. A large ship was docked at the beach, not yet completed as pigs were rushing to get supplies to build it. Some of the green, porcine freaks were laughing as they played with cruddy figures that were supposed to be birds, pretending to destroy them.

"How are they here?! We're not even on Piggy Island!", Dahlia asked.

"With luck, maybe their place got sunk too", Poppy grumbled.

"Do you think they stole the egg?!", Willow wondered.

"They must have! Who else would have?!", Stella guessed, "We have to get it back!"

"How?! We don't even know where it is in there!", Gale pointed out.

"HELP! HELP!"

The birds looked around.

"Did you hear that?", Stella asked.

"Look, down there!", Willow pointed to the fort.

In the fort was a small cage where someone was screaming for help, trapped in the tiny prison .

"It's a bird!", Stella realized.

Yes, a bird. A peregrine falcon to be precise. With sleek grey feathers and two long feathers on the top of her head, the bird seemed to be about Stella's age. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, trying to get out of the cage. In her white-tipped wings was a very recognizable object…

"The egg! She has the egg!", Dahlia shouted.

"We have to get her out of there! Who knows what those pigs want with her!", Stella ordered.

"How are we gonna get them?", Gale asked.

Dahlia looked around and noticed the vines surrounding them. She looked back at the Y-shaped branch and an idea began to form in her head.

"We fly, that's how", Dahlia figured out.

After strapping the ends of the vine to the branch, Poppy lifted up Stella and began pulling her back in the slingshot, aiming right at the fort.

"I'll never understand the slingshot", Gale said.

"Go charge at the pigs yourself. Be my guess", Poppy growled. Gale looked down as Poppy continued to pull Stella back.

"Okay, Stella, simply aim for the ground approximately four feet from the fort and you should be launched right at the cage, freeing the bird."

"Yeah, Stella! Use your bouncing ability!", Willow cheered.

" 'Ability'. Sure", Dahlia rolled her eyes. After tucking her legs under her pink wings and pointing her round body at the target, Poppy released her friend at the fort.

"LOOK OUT BELOW, BACON BOOBS!", Stella cried. She turned mid-air so that she'd land on her feet and she sprung towards the pig's building.

She crashed right through the wooden walls of the fort, causing the entire thing to come tumbling down. She continued to soar through the fort as it fell and saw the cage falling to the ground. Mid-air, she grabbed it with her hands, the falcon inside of it rocking around and screaming.

"Don't worry, buddy!", Stella yelled, trying to yell over the loud destruction. She aimed for a tree located in front of her and turned around to plant her feet on the tree, springing back towards her friends and landing on the top of the branch.

"Ow, I broke my everything!", Stella moaned.

"Are you okay?!", Gale cried out.

"I'm fine, don't worry, pal! Look! We saved the bird and the egg!", Stella assured the others. They cheered at her success and ran up to the cage. They saw the falcon gripping onto the bars for dear life, eyes widened in panic and the egg on her white belly. Stella threw the cage door open and Poppy pulled the falcon out.

"The egg! Thank the Eagle!", Willow cried while hugging the egg in her blue wings, even kissing it.

"Are you okay, ma'am?! Did those freaks hurt ya'?!", Poppy asked the falcon.

The falcon's response was to continue screaming at the top of her lungs, trying to scooch away from the other birds.

"AAAHHHH! DANGER! DANGER! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAKY FEATHER-BRAINED….FREAKS!"

She tried to run away from the group but not before tripping and face-planting on the tree trunk, knocking herself unconscious. She fell on the branch as the others looked over, confused by what the flock just happened.

"Uh...you're welcome?", Poppy said.

 **Yeah, I know this was a short chapter but I promise there'll be more in the next one!**

 **Also, guess who just joined the movie-verse!**

 **The Angry Birds Movie is owned by Rovio Animation and Sony Pictures.**


	8. Chapter 8-Friends,Always There To Annoy!

**Chapter 8-Friends, Always There to Annoy!**

"Aaand we're lost", Red stated, "This is where the tracks end."

"WHAT?! ARGH! DANG IT!", Chuck moaned.

"Well, what do we do now?", Bomb asked.

"I guess we just keep moving", Matilda suggested, "The others have to be around here somewhere."

They continued to walk through the bushes, pushing through branches and crossing a few rivers. Chuck ran up to Red who was trying to help push Bomb over a fallen tree that was in their way.

"Soo, how you doin'?", Chuck asked.

"Fine. Peachy. Perfectly happy! Why?", Red sarcastically replied.

"Well, it's just, with everything goin' on and such, we...never talked about...the party"

Red, in a state of surprise, accidently let go of Bomb, causing the black bird to land on him.

"Ow", Red grumbled.

"Sorry", Bomb apologized, getting up and helping Red off of the ground, "But Chuck does have a point."

"I think that is sort of the least of our worries.", Red said, trying to avoid the conversation. He proceeded to jump over the tree and continue walking. Chuck, Matilda, and the Blues jumped over the tree with ease, leaving Bomb behind.

"Uhh, guys? Lil' help here! Umm, fellas!...I'll, uh, I'll just..go around then…", Bomb yelled.

Chuck ran onto Red's head and continued to talk, despite Red beginning to grit his teeth.

"You know, we are your friends, man", Chuck assured Red, "We are here for ya'!"

Red walked under another fallen tree which hit Chuck off of Red's head.

Half an hour later, the flock was using a giant branch to cross a raging river. Bomb rolled up behind Red.

"You know, Matilda once said that 'the root of all anger is the problems of the past!'", Bomb quoted.

"Yeah, well, the root that you're on is the problem of the now", Red stated.

"What?", Bomb asked before the branch that he was standing on snapped and Bomb fell into the river and was swept up by the current.

A few minutes later, the Blues hopped onto Red's legs as he was busy climbing up a vine, along with the other birds.

"Mister Red, Miss Matilda wants us to get you to conference what you're feeling", Jim said cutely.

"You mean, 'confess'?", Red corrected.

"Yeah!"

"Well, tell 'Miss Matilda', that I'm not really in the mood", Red snarled, trying to prevent himself from snapping at the kids.

"Okay", the Blues said before sliding down the vine. They climbed back up a few seconds later.

"Mister Red, what does a 'beating' mean?", Jay asked.

"Is it a kind o' present?", Jim asked.

"Why are you asking me this?", Red questioned.

"Miss Matilda said she'd give you one if you don't talk about the party", Jake chirped. Red's eyebrows rised in shock as suddenly, Chuck slipped and landed on Red, causing the two to fall off the vine. The Blues hopped onto another vine close by.

An hour went by and Red was growing tired of the other birds consistently asking about the party. Chuck continued asking and poking him, even whispering into Red's ears.

"Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red", Chuck repeated. Finally, Red grabbed Chuck, lifted him, and punted him into the air.

"Nice chatting with you", Red remarked. Chuck however was caught in a vine, which wrapped around his leg. He fell to the ground and, similar to a wrecking ball, crashed into Red from behind. Chuck looked down to see that he was on top of the frustrated cardinal, whose face was in the dirt.

"Soooo, you gonna tell us?", Chuck asked. Red growled and pushed the canary off of him, continuing to walk through the forest.

….

Terence continued to trudge through the rocky plains, feet bruised from walking. The two teens waddled behind him, laughing about some weird joke that Terence didn't care enough to ask.

"And so the guy said, 'Put it on my bill!'", Hal chuckled. The two laughed as Terence rolled his eyes. For a while, he had to listen to these two fools giggle and smile non-stop. At least his friends weren't this...talkative, not even Chuck. These two were just so...so...happy. And not like 'being with Matilda' happy, just...happy!

"Hey, Terry!", Bubbles walked up to the cardinal, "You've been pretty quiet, buddy!"

"Yeah, bro!", Hal squawked, "If we're gonna be together, we might as well chat a bit!"

Terence looked down at the two, surprised. Usually, "happy birds" like them are too scared to really talk to him. Even Matilda is creeped out by him once in awhile. He grunted at the two, keeping his eyes focused on the path.

'C'mon! Talk a bit!", Bubbles hopped onto the grouch's shoulders, giving his best cute face. Terence just looked away.

"...Okay, I'll start! Hi, I'm Bubbles and I like long walks on the beach, short walks on the beach, medium walks on.."

He was interrupted when Terence simply brushed him off of his shoulder. He dropped onto the ground with a look of frustration. Terence continued to walk when suddenly, Hal climbed onto his back, Terence noticing his large, orange beak poking out behind him.

"You know what usually cheers me up?", the toucanet chirped. Terence began to clench his fists.

"A song!", Hal smiled, " Oooh! ". The green bird was interrupted when Terence grabbed his beak and tossed him away.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Hal screamed as he flipped around the sky and ended up coming back at Terence, hitting him right behind his head. Hal dropped to the ground as Terence slowly turned around to look down at the other birds. His glare looked directly into their souls as Bubbles cowered behind Hal.

He turned back around and kept on walking, the others cautiously walking behind him. Not seeing where he was going, he accidently stepped into a raging stream which rapidly pulled him downstream.

Hal and Bubbles gasped and began to chase after him. Terence tried to paddle his way out to no avail. The current was too strong. He tried to grab the branch of a tree but he somehow caused the entire tree to break and fall into the river with him.

"AAHH! WE'RE COMIN' FOR YA, TERRY!", Hal shouted, "Come on, Bubbles! Pick up the pace!"

"You know I have tiny legs, dude!", the oriole responded.

"Yeah, well, so do I, so shut up!", the toucanet retorted, farther ahead than his companion.

Terence kept paddling for his life as he grabbed onto the tree to stay afloat. He waved at the others, who were waving back with...sad looks on their face. Confused, he looked behind to see that he wasn't safe at all.

He was heading towards a waterfall, about as tall as the mountains of Bird Island. He could hear the roaring of waves crashing down. His eyes widened as he tried to escape from his watery grave, but the river was far too strong even for him! The two birds tried to run up to him in order to save him.

"Oh my gosh! We gotta do something!", Hal cried.

"You're right!", Bubbles agreed before running up a bit closer to Terence, "Don't worry about a thing!...We'll tell Matilda you love her!"

Terence gave one last frown to the two before falling down into the falls, crying out in fear.

He closed his eyes, wishing that death would come quickly. His life flashed before his eyes. He could hear the sound of wind blowing past him.

Suddenly, the sound stopped. He opened his eyes to see that his fall stopped.

"TERENCE!", a deep voice spoke, "TERENCE!"

Terence shivered at the loud voice, wondering what happened.

"TERENCE! WELCOME TO THE GREAT NEST IN THE SKY!"

Terence looked down to see Bubbles under him.

"JK! Just me! Ha ha!", the oriole chuckled. Terence was on top of Bubbles, who inflated himself to be bigger than Terence. He turned himself into a floating device to soften Terence's landing and help him float around on the river, saving his life. Terence was shocked to see that he survived the fall but even more shocked to see that Bubbles, the tiny, annoying bird risked his life to save him.

"Hey! Wait for me!", Hal shouted before jumping down the waterfall and landing in Terence's wings.

"Can't believe your plan worked, dude!", Bubbles congratulated his amigo.

"Hey, we couldn't have left this guy behind! Our main man, TERRY!", Hal cheered.

Terence looked at the two birds smiling at him. Outside of his friends, none of the other birds would ever risk their life for a creepy grump like him, especially after the...incident. He never expected anyone to actually try to save him, especially these two clowns. His face softened a little as Hal used his beak to hook onto a close-by tree, pulling the trio out of the river.

"Okay, let's head out!", Bubbles chirped, "My legs are aching!"

"Oh, I thought you had 'tiny legs'", Hal mocked.

"Oh, whatevs, dude", Bubbles frowned. Suddenly, Terence picked up the two and put them on his shoulders. He continued to walk towards the forest with the other two sighing, relieved of walking.

"Ah, much better", Hal sighed.

…

The pigs were still trying to fix their broken fort when someone walked out of the woods. Upon seeing that someone, the pigs dropped what they were doing and saluted. Some even dropped stone bricks on other pigs' feet. The 'Someone' walked up to one of the soldiers, giving him a stern look.

"What the ham happened here?!", the someone asked in a furious tone.

"Birds, Sir! There's a bird on the island!", the soldier oinked.

"Well, of course there is", the leader scoffed, "That freak is still living here."

"No, Sir, I meant another bird! One of the Bird Island soldiers! They took the freak!"

"Just the freak? Well, okay, that's not a total loss."

"But the freak had one of their eggs!", the soldier informed. The leader gasped in an over-the-top manner.

"THEY HAD AN EGG?! This is wonderful! Do you know what egg could do for us?!", the leader grinned.

"...Feed us?", the soldier guessed, only to be hit by a scepter.

"NO! It could feed the king! He could reward us! Get us off of this stupid place!"

"But, sir, the egg is gone! We don't know where the bird has gone!"

"Well, find them! Where there's one bird, there's usually a whole flock of the feathered fools! Find them, now!"

The soldiers saluted, " YES, SIR HANDSOME!"

They ran off as their leader chuckled menacingly.

"This shall be truly EGG-cellent! Mua-ha-ha! ..No wait, I could do better..The YOLK'S on them!..No, that's not good either, umm...I guess we'll- ah, forget it."

 **Yep, the introduction of Handsome Pig from "Angry Birds Stella", who I imagine to be voiced by Jon Oliver for some reason.**

 **Don't worry, there'll be more of Silver and Stella in the next chapter. I figured that we need to show more development for the other characters as well.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **The Angry Birds Movie is owned by Rovio Animation and Sony Pictures.**


	9. Chapter 9-The Freaky Falcon

**Chapter 9-The Freaky Falcon**

"Rock-a-bye chicky in your eggshell!", Willow sang as she cradled the egg. The flock used the treetops to travel through the jungle, hopping around each branch in order to get as far away as possible from the pigs and their now-destroyed fort. Over Poppy's shoulders was the falcon, still unconscious. They decided to stop at one of the trees and relax for a bit.

"Okay", Stella panted, "I think we're far enough."

"Why'd we bring the cuckoo bird over here?", Gale pointed to the falcon.

"We couldn't just leave her behind! Those pigs were probably torturing her!"

"Yeah, Gale", Dahlia agreed, "We can't just leave a fellow bird behind!"

"Yeah", Poppy added, "I'm sure that when she wakes up, she'll be so grateful for what we did!" She lifted the grey bird in her arms when suddenly, the grey bird's eyes opened.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!", the falcon screamed, causing Poppy to scream back.

The falcon jumped out of Poppy's arms and jumped in front of the flock, posing herself to look like a martial artist. She tried to look tough while still having a panicked look on her face.

"Get back, you freaks! I know Pig Fu! Don't mess with me! HI-YAH!", the falcon screamed. She tried to do a roundhouse kick at Willow but tripped and fell on her beak.

"Ow", she grunted. Willow put the egg in Dahlia's wings and cautiously walked up to the injured peregrine.

"You okay, miss?", she offered her wing to the stranger but the falcon simply screamed and jumped up into the air, hanging on to a dangling branch.

"Get back, you weirdoes! Don't make me mess you up!", she threatened. The flock simply stared at her in confusion, wondering what the heck was even happening.

"Um, I'm confused right now", Willow whispered to her friends. Stella walked up to the falcon, trying to reason with her.

"Hey, umm..I think we got off on the wrong foot! I'm Stella and these are my friends, Dahlia, Gale, Willow, and Poppy!", Stella smiled towards the falcon.

"I don't care! Please leave!", the falcon bluntly cried, closing her eyes in fear.

"Um, is there something wrong? Is it the pigs?! Did they hurt you? Don't worry, we stopped them!", Dahlia assured, "They're not a problem anymore!"

The grey bird's eyes widened, her pupils dilating in fear.

"YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS?! YOU MONSTERS!"", the bird shouted, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

The flock was taken aback by her reaction. They looked at each other in confusion.

"Um, what do you mean 'friends'? They're pigs for God's sake!", Gale asked, "They hate birds!"

The falcon cried, "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MURDERERS! YOU KILLED MY OWN PEOPLE! WHY?! WHY?!"

"'Own people'?! What the heck is that supposed to mean?!", Poppy cried out.

"Whoa, whoa, fellas! Calm down!", Stella ordered, "Ma'am, we did not murder the pigs! They survived! They always survive...somehow."

"LIARS! My friends told me about all the forts you destroyed! All the times you went against our empire! You're all criminals!"

"Look", Dahlia began, "Your 'friends' are pigs! The natural enemies of birds! Why are you against us?!"

The falcon stopped shaking in fear and looked down in surprise at Dahlia. She began to snicker, "Wait, wait...you think I'm...a bird?!"

"...Well, if the shoe fits!", Poppy yelled.

The falcon fell off of her branch and began to laugh hysterically. Her laugh was comprised of snorts and oinks, which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Uh, Stella", Poppy whispered, "I don't think she's a bird."

"What?", Dahlia exclaimed, "Of course, she's a bird! Look at her!"

"Maybe she's in denial", Gale suggested.

"Nah, that's probably not it", Dahlia thought, "I...I think that she thinks that she's a pig!"

The group looked around, shocked by that theory. A bird who thinks they're a pig? Impossible!

The falcon stopped laughing and began to get up, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"My gosh, you're killing me", she chuckled. Suddenly, her face became stern, "But definitely not literally. Don't mess with me."

"Um..question. What do you think you...are?", Stella asked the falcon.

The falcon responded, "Wh- Isn't it obvious?!"

Dahlia whispered to Poppy, "Okay, well, there goes that theory."

"A pig, obviously!", the falcon cheered.

"Aaaand that's why I'm always right", Dahlia smirked at Poppy who simply rolled her eyes.

Stella stared at the falcon, shocked by her answer. This….creature thought that she was a pig?! HOW?!

"Um, look, Miss…"

"Silver", the falcon told Stella, "My name is Silver."

"..Silver..I don't think you...understand what you're saying", Stella started, walking towards the falcon who was beginning to back away.

"Maybe she has amnesia or mental damage from the wave and winded up here?", Dahlia suggested towards Stella.

"Yeah, maybe she got lost while leaving Bird Island!", Willow added.

Silver gasped, "EXCUSE ME?! You think I came from BIRD ISLAND?! That...PLACE OF DARKNESS WHERE RED BIRDS AND LIVING EXPLOSIVES DESTROY THE DREAMS AND LIVES OF INNOCENTS?!"

The group simply stared at her. "Well, to be fair", Poppy started, "...we only destroy dreams and lives on Thursdays."

"POPPY!", Dahlia yelled at the cockatiel.

Silver's jaw dropped as she began to hyperventilate, "Oh, god, so this is how I die!"

"I'm just joking! Jeez! Calm down!", Poppy laughed. No one laughed with her as they were too busy trying to calm down the terrified falcon.

"Calm down, Silver. We're not gonna hurt you", Stella assured.

"We're not dangerous", Dahlia added, "We just wanna help you. It's not safe around here."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!", Silver yelled. Suddenly, she darted at the flock and proceeded to knock each of the birds down, delivering swift kicks at each one of them. The last one standing was Poppy, who was still holding onto the egg. The two birds simply stared at one another, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

Poppy began to fall to her knees. "Oh, ow! Oh no! I've been knocked out by the bird-I mean pig! Yes, pig! Owee!"

Silver rolled her eyes and kicked Poppy right in the beak, knocking her down and causing the egg to be thrown into the air. Silver jumped into the air and grabbed the egg mid-air and ran off, jumping across the treetops. The other birds got up and began to chase after her.

"THE EGG! GIVE IT BACK!", Gale cried out. Silver turned around and giggled.

"HA! You wish!", Silver taunted. "Oh, look at me! I'm a dumb bird too!", she mocked, imitating the flock, "Watch me flap my silly arms and pop babies out of my butt! HA HA!"

"HEY!", Poppy growled, "I'm the only joker around here!"

As Silver darted off into the forest, she heard yelling coming from behind her. She look back to see that no one was chasing her. The yelling continued, causing Silver to look up and see Poppy falling from the sky.

"AAAAHHH! GET READY TO GET POPPIED!", Poppy screamed. A golden aura was emitting from her body. Suddenly, a burst of yellow energy was released and Poppy was sent spinning downwards at Silver, similar to a top.

Poppy landed on Silver's back and began to drill downwards, causing the egg to be thrown into the air from Silver's arms and causing the two birds to fall down from the tree.

Luckily, Stella grabbed the egg in mid-air before it could fall.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!", Silver screamed as she crashed through the many branches and leaves beneath her, her face hitting each one of them.

Finally, they crashed right into the ground, dirt and branches flying everywhere. Poppy drilling so far downwards that she drilled right into the ground...with Silver still under her!

Silver tried to escape but she was so deep into the ground and Poppy was still on top of her.

"HA HA!", Poppy laughed, "You've just got Poppied!"

"Oh God!", Silver screamed, "I don't wanna die!"

"Relax, you're not gonna die", Poppy assured. Suddenly, the ground began to crack underneath them.

"Well, when you're right, you're right", Poppy bluntly stated. Suddenly, the entire earth collapsed underneath them as entire trees and pieces of rock fell into a deep pit in the earth. The two birds screamed all the way down, Poppy even flapped her wings in a failed attempt to fly.

The rest of the flock jumped down from the treetops and ran to the pit.

"POPPY! POPPY, ARE YOU OKAY?!", Stella yelled, hoping that her friend survived the fall. All that could be heard was silence. The group began to worry, hoping that their friend was safe. The silence continued, causing Stella to begin to tear up.

"She...She was my best friend", Dahlia sobbed, realizing that Poppy...Poppy may not have made it.

"HEY, GUYS! I'M DOWN HERE, GUYS!"

The flock looked down and were able to see Poppy laughing and waving at them from below, an unconscious Silver in her hands.

"What the-?!", Dahlia shouted, "YOU FLOCKING MORON! GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Yeah, missed you too", Poppy bluntly stated, "Anyways, I can't get up! The sides of this pit are too steep!"

"Hang on!", Willow yelled, "We're coming to get you!"

"Okay, I have a plan! All we need is some rope, a few logs, and I can create a device..", Dahlia was interrupted when suddenly, Willow, Stella, and Gale all decided to jump right into the pit, not even listening to Dahlia.

"...I hate you guys", Dahlia grumbled, jumping down the pit as well.

 **Yeah, I know it's been awhile and that this was a pretty short chapter but don't worry, there's more to come in the future!**

 **Also, if I was to cast who would play Silver, it would probably be some comedian, maybe Cecily Strong or Sarah Silverman. Still deciding.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10-Beware the Handsome Pig

**Chapter 10-Beware the Handsome Pig**

The group continued to trudge through the jungle, tired and having no clue where they were going. Red and Chuck trailed in the front.

"ARGH! You know what?In situations like this, most people usually consume the biggest one in the group in order to survive", Chuck quickly said, "How do you think Bomb tastes?"

Red gazed at Chuck, creeped out, when he quickly turned around and looked up, clearly startled.

"What's up?", Chuck asked.

"That's weird. Thought I heard something", Red muttered. He continued to walk as something moved in the branches above them, unknown to the birds.

The Blues hopped around the area, giggling. One of them tripped on the ground and, as he got up, felt as though he was being watched. He looked back but saw no one and decided to keep walking.

Matilda was at the back when she noticed a cute flower on the ground and bent over to pick it up. Suddenly, she heard something whizz by her. She looked up but saw no one near her. She ran up to the front

"Hey, guys, do you get the feeling that we're not alone?", Matilda whispered to Red.

'Yeah, I think we're being watched", Red agreed.

"What do we do?", Matilda whispered, now frightened.

"I don't know", Red replied, "Maybe they're friendly?"

Chuck gasped, "Maybe they're the other birds! OH my gosh!" He ran back and began to yell as loud as he can.

"HEY, GUYS! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW! BOY, WERE WE WORRIED!", Chuck yelled.

"Chuck, shut up!", Red whispered angrily, "We don't know if they're even birds!"

Chuck scoffed, "Well, what else could they be, bro?"

Suddenly, an arrow landed right between the two, scaring the living daylight out of them. Out of the bushes and from the trees came a group of green pigs, laughing their heads off with guns and arrows aimed at the group.

Chuck muttered, "...Or they could be pigs...Course." The birds huddled together as their enemies drew closer to them.

From the crowd of pigs came a smaller pig, supposedly their leader. The thing that stood out about him was the large golden wig he was wearing over his head. Why he needed it was anyone's guess. He walked up to Red and chuckled evilly.

"Well, well, what have we here?", the leader chuckled.

"Umm...a group of birds, sir", one of the minions answered.

"Uh, no, no, I meant...I was trying to sound, you know, sinister, and you..ah,whatever", the leader muttered, "Anywho, you are trespassing upon Golden Island, the prized territory of King Mudbeard himself!"

"Actually", the same minion began, "The King considers us the scorn of the kingdom. THat's why he sends us here!"

The leader sighed, pinching his eyes in frustration, "Dude, umm, not helping right now. SOrt a'...sort o' putting me down right now, bro."

"Sorry, sir", the minion apologized. The birds looked at one another, confused by both the fact that there were pigs on the island and the argument between the leader and his lackeys.

"Okay, okay, head in game. All is good", the leader said to himself before continuing his speech, "You arrive here, enemies of the kingdom, and dare to attack one of our forts! Well, I must say, you have incurred the wrath of…!"

"Listen here, buddy", Red interrupted, earning him a surprised look from the leader, "I don't know who you are or whatever, but we're not in the mood right now."

"Excuse me?!", the leader gasped, "You dare-?!"

"Yeah, I dare", Red interrupted, "I dare to walk right out of here and not care about your problems. Nice talk, bye-bye."

The leader looked furious, his thick eyebrows furrowing in anger. Red's friends began to sweat nervously as the pigs' weapons drew closer to them. Before he left, Red turned back, a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Oh, and by the way, if you could, could you text me your hair stylist's address. That'd be great, thanks."

He began to turn around when suddenly, an arrow hit the tree right next to Red, barely missing his head and causing him to fall down in shock. He turned to see the blonde-haired pig with a bow in hand and a quiver full of arrows.

"RED!", his friends yelled out. The leader walked up to Red, aiming an arrow right between his eyes.

"You do not mock the Handsome Pig and expect to live", the leader threatened.

"Actually", the minion began, "behind your back, most of us…"

"SHUSH!", the leader yelled before calming down, "I'm gonna ignore that." He pointed the arrow tip right at Red's forehead.

"RED, NO! PLEASE!", Chuck pleaded. Bomb began to tear up as Matilda covered the Blues' eyes, her tearing up as well. But they could do nothing they knew that if they tried anything, the pigs would quickly fire their weapons.

Red closed his eyes in fear, praying for it to be quick. Out of nowhere, he heard a loud thud and the scream of the Handsome Pig. He opened his eyes to see the Handsome Pig being crushed as sitting on top of him was…

"TERENCE!" Matilda cheered as her boyfriend appeared...pretty much out of nowhere, and was sitting on top of the blonde-haired fiend. The cardinal grabbed the leader's bow and arrows and snapped them with his bare hands. The other pigs cowered before regaining their courage and aiming their weapons at Terence.

"Um, I'm sorry, how did he even get here?", Chuck questioned, confused as to where Terence came from and how he showed up.

"Trust me, you're better off not asking", said a voice from above the group. They saw an orange blur drop from the sky, land in front of them, and quickly grow in size, pushing the other pigs to the ground and crushing them. "DON'TMESSWITHBUBBLES!", he quickly shouted before quickly running to the flock of birds.

"Oh my gosh! You're alive!", Red yelled.

"Aww! Thanks for your concern!", Bubbles cheerfully said.

"That wasn't concern! That was legitimate shock and confusion! How are you alive?!"

" 'Oh, thank you, fellas, for saving my life'", someone mocked Red's voice from behind him. He looked up to see Hal helping him up, "Anyways, we gotta go! Come on!"

Hal and Bubbles were guiding the flock away from the pigs. Terence finally knocked down the last pig before running off to join the others. As he ran alongside the group, Matilda hopped onto his back, giving her boyfriend a huge kiss on the cheek.

"You really know how to make an entrance, don't you?", she cheered.

The Handsome Pig finally woke up and began brushing off the dust, staring at where the trespassers escaped.

"AFTER THEM! GET UP AND GO AFTER THEM!", he yelled. THe horde of pigs chased after the birds, one of the minions lifting up their leader and putting him on their back.

Arrows and boxing gloves began darting past the birds. Bomb was carrying the Blues in his wings as he struggled to run as fast as the others.

"Hurry hurry hurry! Faster!", Chuck yelled, darting around his taller friend.

"Easy for you to say! WHOA!" Bomb tripped and began to roll down the hill like a ball, crushing Chuck and dragging the speed demon along with him. They continued to roll down the hill, steering to avoid being hit by the arrows. The blues hopped onto Bomb's back and ran across it to prevent being rolled off of it, similar to logrolling. They helped steer the large loon towards the others, laughing all the way downhill. Terence was surprisingly quick on his feet, carrying Matilda on his back and grabbing Red, Hal, and Bubbles in his wings.

"LOOK OUT!", Red pointed at the cliff that they were heading towards, trying to warn the larger bird to stop running. Terence saw the cliff and stopped right before the group could fall off.

"Phew!", Red sighed, "You know for a minute there, I thought we were gonna-"

He was interrupted when Bomb crashed into Terence, knocking the entire flock off of the cliff and into a deep cavern.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! AAARRRGGGGHHH!", Red yelled, wondering how he was gonna pummel Bomb if they survived the fall.

The pigs reached the edge of the cliff and watched as the birds fell. The Handsome Pig chortled, "HA! See?! Told you! No one survives if they mock me: THE HANDSOME PIG! HA HA HA!"

One of his soldiers looked like he was about to say something when Handsome Pig interrupted him in a deadpan tone, "Say something and I toss you off of the cliff myself."

….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The group yelled as they fell down the cliff. Bomb even tried to flap his wings in order to fly.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Nope, still can't fly. AAAAAAAHHHHH!", Bomb yelled. Chuck was even hugging Terence!

"Notlikethis!Notlikethis!NotlikeTHIIIIIIIIIISSS!", the canary yelled. They eventually hit one of the ledges of the cliff and began to tumble down the cliffside, eventually rolling onto the ground without any serious injuries.

"Ow", Bomb groaned, "Is everyone okay? Chuck, you there?"

He heard a muffled voice from underneath him and got up, seeing Chuck flattened on the ground.

"CHUCK! BUDDY! You okay?!", he cried out, picking up his friend.

"Don't worry, dude. I'm fine. Nothing serious. Also, when were there two of you?", Chuck groaned, disoriented from the fall.

"Well, great. Now, where are we?", Red grumbled. The group got up to see that they were in a massive cavern, no exit anywhere near her. They could see nothing but darkness inside and it didn't seem like there was anything or anyone in it. The group cautiously looked around the cavern, staying close to one another.

"ECHO!", Chuck yelled in the cavern, chuckling as he heard the echo of his voice. Red shushed them as he scoped the area curiously, "Okay, stay close, guys! We have no idea what's in this place."

"Um, Red, are we not at all gonna talk about what happened up there?", Matilda spoke up.

"What do ya' mean?"

"Well", she began, "Those pigs said that we destroyed one of their forts!"

"Yeah, well, they're pigs. Not exactly the sharpest knives in the...wherever knives are kept", Chuck pointed out.

"Destroyed their fort, huh", Red repeated. He looked in Terence's direction suspiciously.

"Hey, don't look at us!", Hal shouted defensively, "We didn't even know there were pigs on the island before running into you guys!"

"Red, are you thinking what I'm thinking?", Matilda asked. Red thought for a minute and then realized what she meant.

"There are other birds on the island!", Red yelled, "We're not alone! The others must have found this place too!"

"Well, we gotta go find them! Who knows what those green freaks will do them!", Bubbles pointed out.

"HEY!", Hal yelled.

"No, I'm not talking about y...I meant the...Nevermind, freak. Let's go", Bubbles gave up trying to explain.

"Okay, follow me", Red ordered, "There's gotta be a way out of this cave."

The group followed him, surprised by how stoic the guy was after nearly being killed. Honestly, the guy was freaked out. After all the crap that happened this week, he had no idea what was gonna happen to him and his friends.

'Let's hope that the worst is behind us' Red thought, '….oh, who am I kidding.'

 **I'm baaaack!**

 **Sorry for taking so long. Just hit a bit of a writer's block. Anyways, it was fun writing for Handsome Pig in this chapter and it is interesting to see why he and the other pigs are 'the scorn of the kingdom'. More to come soon!**


	11. Chapter 11-The Chase

**Chapter 11- The Chase**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!", the grey falcon shrieked as she was carried over Poppy's shoulder.

"Oh my God! Just shut up!", Gale shouted, getting tired of their "guest's" complaining.

"Don't kill me! I'm too young too die! I've never even kissed a guy yet!", Silver yelled.

"That's a shocker", Gale bluntly spoke.

Silver continued to scream. Dahlia, who was also annoyed, walked up to the falcon.

"You know, while you're here, I was wondering, has being raised by pigs affected you physically?"

Silver just screamed.

"Well, do you find yourself to be different from other birds? Maybe when it comes to powers?"

Still screaming.

"Do you have any response other than 'AAAAAHH!'", Dahlia asked in the same tone as before.

"AAAAAAAHH!", said Silver.

"Well, thank you for your...screw this", Dahlia calmly said before simply storming off.

Stella and Willow were at the front of the group, wondering about the new bird they found.

"I just don't get how she can believe that she's a pig", Stella wondered, "How does that work?"

Willow shook her head, "I don't know but it's kind of a scary thought if you think about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. She has no idea about what she really is and was raised to hate other birds and hunt eggs. Could you imagine what those monsters taught her?"

"Oh come on", Stella argued, "We don't actually know how much of her story is true. I mean, a bird raised by pigs. How would that work?"

"Look, it's a weird story, I get it, but , in an odd way, it kind of adds up", Willow said.

Stella scratched the back of her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Consider this", Willow explained, "Have you ever seen her living on Bird Island? In fact, have you ever seen a bird of her kind at all on the island?"

Stella thought about it and she realized what Willow was explaining. The reason why they didn't recognize the falcon is because she never lived on Bird Island. But it still didn't add up completely. How would a bird even end up in the company of pigs?

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!", Silver continued to shout. Dahlia was covering her ears in annoyance while Poppy was tired of carrying the nuisance.

"Why are we bringing the birdbrain over here?!", Poppy shouted.

"We can't just leave her behind for the pigs! That'd be sentencing her to death!", Dahlia answered.

Silver yelled, "Better than being with monsters like you!"

Gale finally snapped. She turned around and quickly wrapped her wings around the falcon's beak, pulling her closer towards her.

"So, you really think we're monsters, huh? Well guess what. You're absolutely right", Gale growled, "We are monsters and do you know what monsters do to little pigs like you?!"

Silver squeaked, "no."

"We grab them by their arms and we tear them right off!", Gale shouted, causing Silver to faint right in front of her. Poppy and Dahlia stared at Gale in fear, shocked by the violent outburst.

"...Well, at least she shut up!" , Poppy cheered, although the area was dead silent from Gale's shouting, "Aaaaand I'll just stop now.."

"GALE!", Stella shouted, "What was that for?!"

"Hey, at least the hostage is finally quiet!", Gale pointed out.

"Don't you think that was going too far?! The girl already hates us!", Stella yelled, surprised by her friend.

"Relax", Gale argued, "It was just a joke!"

"Ripping of her arms is a joke?!"

Poppy chuckled a little, earning her angry looks. "What? It was a little funny."

"Don't worry, Stella", Willow said to Stella, holding her arm in order to calm her down. "No one got hurt. No reason to lose our cool."

Willow walked up to the unconscious Silver and rubbed her head soothingly. Suddenly, Silver's eyes opened wide and her talons grabbed the egg from Willow's wings! She laughed as she jumped off of Poppy's shoulders and ran off. The flock stared off at her direction in silence.

"...So, is that a reason to lose our cool or...?", Poppy began saying before Willow screamed at the top of her lungs.

Stella ran off, "After her! Come on!" The flock chased after the gray thief, who was far ahead.

Silver dashed across the cavern at top speed, the egg in her wings. She jump over and ducked under jagged rocks that were in her way, which she thought would stop her enemies from reaching her. She chuckled before hearing something from behind her.

"AAAAAAAAAARRGGH!"

The falcon turned to see Willow crash through all of the rocks in her path by using her rotating ability. She rolled at full speed,slicing through whatever was in her path.

"Eep!", Silver screamed, "Must go faster!"

Silver sprinted across the ravine, trying to escape from the raging artist who was screaming in rage behind her.

"GIVE ME BACK MY EGG!", Willow screamed, "AAAAAAARRRRGHHWhoa wow, I'm gonna be sick..."

Silver raced through the ravine and noticed a pile of boulders being held up by a larger stone in between an opening. Silver hopped into the air and cartwheeled straight into the stone holding the boulders up, causing them to fall to the ground and block the opening.

"HAHAHA!", Silver laughed as she stopped to gloat, "Suck it, Cartwheel Chick!"

Suddenly, something large crashed right into the pile of boulders, destroying it all and reopening the opening. Silver's eyes widened in shock and fear when she saw Willow walk stoically through the pile of rubble and clouds of dust, a look of pure rage on her face. The dust even made it look like her eyes were glowing red!

Silver cowered as Willow drew closer , as if the falcon was about to end up in a world of pain. Silver cowered behind the egg as Willow was only a few feet away.

"Um...I surrender, all mighty bird!", Silver whimpered. Willow raised her hand in the air, as though she was about to karate chop Silver right in the face. Sweat dribbled down her forehead and her teeth began to chatter.

"ARGH! My back", Willow yelled before falling face first on the ground from injuring herself when she crashed through the rocks. Silver looked up and saw that Willow was unconscious.

The "pig" smiled, "HAHAHA! Like I'd totally surrender! Haha! All hail Silver! The Mighty Pig! Defeater of Birds and decent at cooking! HUZZAH!"

Suddenly, Silver was punched in the face, the egg flying up into the air. She looked up to see a glaring Dahlia, wings clenched and teeth bared, standing above her.

"That's enough out of you", the scientist growled.

"AAH!", Silver screamed, "What're you going to do to me?! Blow me up?! Cut me into ribbons?! WHAT?!"

"Excuse me", Dahlia wondered, "I can't do anything like that."

Silver stopped shivering, "Wait, you...you don't have powers?"

"Well", Dahlia began, "That hasn't been confirmed quite yet. You see, I've recently been researching the connection between a bird's natural..."

She was quickly interrupted by an uppercut to the face, knocking her out. The egg fell back to the ground and landed on Silver's palm. The falcon darted off, laughing at her enemies' foolishness.

"Come on,come on,come on!", Stella shouted, running ahead of the group. Poppy and Gale stopped to help up their defeated friends, injured from the fight.

"Dahlia, speak to me!", Poppy cried.

"AAH!", Dahlia woke up, "Stop screaming, you loud, pathetic..."

"Dahlia, stop speaking to me!", Poppy interrupted, holding the owl over her shoulder and running off.

"Hop on!", Willow shouted to Gale, bending her knees so that Gale would hop onto her back. The purple starling hopped on and Willow began spinning at to speed, Gale being spun alongside her.

Meanwhile, Silver dashed trough the cavern, thoughts of victory floating through her young mind. Unfortunately, her victory was short-lived when she ended up at a dead end. A cliff was straight ahead, preventing her from escaping.

She stopped before she could fall off of the cliff but unfortunately, had no way of escaping from the others.

"Oh come on!", Silver screamed.

She looked behind to see Stella and her flock closing in on her.

"Oh double come on!", she screamed.

"STOP RIGHT NOW, YOU LITTLE...HOODLUM! Please, pardon my potty mouth", the galah commanded. The rest of the flock caught up with her, Poppy putting Dahlia on the ground and Gale dizzily hopping off of Willow.

"Uh, you okay there, buddy?", Stella asked.

"Um, ask me when the Earth stops spinning", Gale moaned before shaking herself awake. The birds slowly moved closer to Silver, who was holding the egg to her chest in fear.

"Stay back! Stay back, you fowl!", Silver demanded, slowly moving away.

"HEY!", Poppy shouted, "That's our word!" Before the canary could charge at the falcon, Dahlia held her back.

"Calm down, you dodo!", Dahlia  
told Poppy before speaking to Silver, "Look, we won't hurt you. We just want our egg back. Simple offer."

"SIMPLE OFFER?!", the falcon angrily yelled, gripping the egg closer to her, "Do you know what an egg means to me?! What it means to my people?! This...This is our holy grail! Our prized goal! The greatest thing a pig can ever do is capture an egg! You wanna deny me that right?!"

Gale groaned, "You idiot! You're not a pig! You're a freaking bird!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Dude, you have feathers! You have a beak! What more do you need?!"

Silver glared at the flock, angered by their words. They thought that she was one of them? The ones that ruined the lives of innocents? What is wrong with them?

"Please, please just give us back the egg!", Willow pleaded, on the verge of tears. Seeing her cry almost made Silver chuckle but for some reason, she felt as though she should...feel bad for the avian.

No, she thought, I can't give up on this opportunity. I just can't.

"You really think I'm one of you freaks?", the falcon snarled, devoid of any earlier cowardice. The other birds were taken aback by the coldness in voice, worried about her next move. They were silent, afraid of speaking.

"Well", Silver said, "I wonder if you'll still believe that after this."

Silver grabbed the egg with her talons and balanced herself on the egg with one leg. Her other leg was raised in the air, talons unsheathed and sharp, as though she was about to use them. She licked her lips and smiled. The look of glee on the falcon's face caused the birds to realize what she was planning.

She was going to destroy the egg and eat it right there.

"NO! NOOO!", Willow cried, tears falling down her cheeks. She was about to run towards the egg but Gale held her back.

"No", Gale whispered, "Calm down. Please...calm down." She tried to calm the pigeon down but she herself was shaking in fear of what was about to happen. The others stood there, eyes widened in fear and shock preventing them from moving.

"STOP! WAIT!", Stella yelled out, causing the falcon to look up.

"I...I know that you were raised to do this. I know that you believe that what you're doing is right. But...please, think about what you're doing. You're going to end an innocent being. A creature that hasn't even been born. Been given the chance to live yet. Do you really want this? Do you really want to do this just to prove us wrong?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! This isn't just to prove you wrong! It will prove everyone wrong! Every single person who mocked me! All the people who said I'd amount to nothing! This...", the falcon wiped away the tears on her face, "I need to do this."

She raised her talons up but slower this time. Almost as though she was...reluctant. This didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"You feel it don't you?", Stella asked, "You feel like something's wrong with this...Please, even if you are...a pig, can you really bring yourself to do this? Do you really think that this will help anyone?"

The falcon wondered what she was feeling. This was it. This was her chance. The chance to become a hero. The chance to prove the bullies wrong. The chance to stick it to the birds. But she felt as though...it was wrong. 'No, I'm a pig. I was born for this!' she kept on repeating in her head but she began thinking. Thinking about how this egg's family would feel. Thinking about the sorrow it would spread. Thinking about...thinking about her first memory as a piglet.

"I...I...", Silver sobbed. She dropped the egg and allowed it to roll back to the birds. Stella and Willow picked it up, cradling it and thanking the Mighty Eagle that everything turned out okay.

"Oh god", Willow muttered, "I thought..."

"It's okay", Stella whispered, "It's okay."

She looked over and saw Silver stand still, a look of shock on her face. Out of nowhere, she fainted, falling facefirst. The others ran to her side to see if she was alright.

"It's okay, guys. She's merely exhausted from running. She'll be fine", Dahlia assured.

"Oh god", Poppy moaned, "Okay, Gale, your turn to carry her."

"WHAT?!", Gale screamed, "It's still your turn! ARGH!"

Stella chuckled as she lifted the egg to her chest and walked off, leading her friends away from the cliff. Gale was the last one to leave, mumbling about how she had to carry the unconscious falcon when she noticed something on the ground near her. She looked down and noticed something in the dirt, brushing it away to find a peculiar object there.

"The heck?", the bird wondered.

It was a map. It was clearly there for many years as there was dirt and tears all over it and was very faded. She began reading it and became interested in what it was describing.

She saw something on it that made her grin with glee when suddenly, she heard someone.

"Gale?! Where are you?!", Stella cried out from far ahead. Gale quickly tucked the map under Silver, who was still on her back, and ran back to the others.

"Jackpot."

 **So, yeah, it got real in this chapter. Sorry for taking so long. I was out of town this week. But don't worry, more chapters will come!**


	12. Chapter 12-Breakdowns and Meltdowns

**Chapter 12-Breakdowns and Meltdowns**

"HELLO?! IS ANYONE AROUND?!"

The massive bald eagle yelled as he flew over the clouds above the vast ocean. For the past couple of days, he's searched everywhere in order to find the other birds. So far, he hasn't seen a single avian anywhere.

"Oh, who am I kidding?", Mighty Eagle said to himself, "It's hopeless. They've all perished! GONE!...BUT NOT FORGOTTEN! We shall never forget the brave heroes of the island!...Red guy! Speedman! That...one dude! All of them shall be missed!"

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed right by the Eagle. He gasped and looked around, wondering where it came from.

"HOLY-! What the blazes was that?!", he yelled. He looked down and beyond the clouds, he saw a large net launched from below, roping him up. He tried to fly his way out of their but the combination of his sloppiness at flying and the net preventing his wings from flapping caused him to fall from the sky and land in the ocean.

He was pulled out from the sea,drenched and covered in seaweed, and dragged onto the deck of a ship. The ship was massive, larger than the eagle himself. Enormous gears and motors drove the vessel forward,smoke pumping out of the pipes. The net was pulled across the deck as the Eagle looked up to see someone standing on his beak.

"Well, what do ya know? Another one!", the speaker was a short freckled pig. Behind the freckled pig was a large group of other pigs, all with menacing grins and weapons.

"WHAT IS THIS?! RELEASE ME! I'M A POWERFUL FIGURE!", Mighty Eagle yelled. The pigs merely chuckled.

"HA! Like any of us would be dumb enough to do...Marvin, put down those scissors right now", the freckled pig looked over to stop another pig from cutting the ropes of the net.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

"The meaning is that you and your friends are now prisoners of the mighty Pig Navy!", the freckled pig chortled, "You and the others are already criminals and the king has run out of patience with you fools!"

"Wait...friends?", the Eagle asked. A loud thump came from beneath the deck. The freckled pig walked towards a door leading towards the inside of the ship. He opened it, causing the Eagle to gasp upon seeing what was inside.

Every single bird that escaped from Bird Island was trapped in there. Dozens and dozens of cages were filled to the brim with innocent birds, all looking down at the floor in sadness. The Eagle gasped at how many birds there were and wondered what happened to them.

"Yes, your friends here told us everything about what happened. Your island being destroyed, your homes being lost, real sad stuff. But do you know what's really sad? Watching your houses get blown to bits by BIRDS!"

"What are you gonna do to us?!"

"Oh, well, right now our coordinates are set for one of our nation's territories, but after our...visit there, you and your friends will be taken back to our kingdom for your punishment!"

"Umm...what's the punishment?"

The pig performed a throat-slitting motion, causing the eagle to gulp in fear, "Mother."

"Rope him up!", the pig ordered the others, "Make sure he doesn't escape! And send a message to the King's boat!"

The other pigs tied the eagle's legs and wings to the deck of the ship, preventing him from escaping.

"I AM A POWERFUL FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH! I AM A GRAND LEADER! I AM MIGH-TY EAG-!", he was interrupted when another pig tied up his mouth and laughed in his face.

"Tell the King..", the freckled pig shouted, "..that Ross has captured the only creature that can save those feathered freaks."

….

*KABOOM!*

Bomb's head crashed through the pile of rubble after being used as a battering ram by Terence. The group continued to walk through the cavern, hoping to find a way out of it. Once in awhile, there were rocks blocking their path, so Terence decided to simply use Bomb to destroy the rocks and allow them to pass.

"Uhh, are you sure you're fine with this idea, dude?", Chuck asked his round friend.

"Oh, no prob, Chuckster!", Bomb reassured, "I've been through worse! Also, does anyone else hear blood rushing through their...head thingies?"

Chuck, creeped out by Bomb, recommended that the loon should take a break from this. Matilda sat on Terence's shoulders with the Blues in her wings. The three were sleeping peacefully, Matilda smiling at their cuteness. Suddenly, a loud noise came from behind her.

She looked to see Hal and Bubbles were shouting, trying to see which one of them would have the loudest echo. They yelled and laughed as the white hen grew more and more annoyed.

"Would you STOP YELLING RIGHT NOW!", she shouted as loud as possible, shutting the two teens up. The two walked over to Red, who was walking at the back, surveying the area.

"Hiya!", Bubbles happily greeted, "Don't think we gotta know each other well! I'm Bubbles!"

"And I'm annoyed. Please leave", Red bluntly said. He pushed the oriole away but he simply hopped right back up.

"Sooooo", Hal began, "What happened at the party?"

Red glared at the toucanet, "Seriously?! Even you want to know?!"

"Well, you did go crazy and nearly kill the judge!", the teen replied naively.

"Rrrrr, not talking about this! Not talking about this at all!", Red growled. There was a minute of silence between the two, awkwardly walking next to one another.

"...I mean, the judge clearly said "dine"! I have no idea…", Hal said. Red's eyes flared and he jumped onto Hal, screaming in anger. He knocked around Hal's beak in anger as Hal yelled in fear. Red eventually stopped upon noticing that Hal was more screaming out of fear than out of actual pain.

"AAAAAHHH! NOO! NO!", Hal yelled, "AAHH! You know, this isn't so bad right now."

"What the-?!" Red exclaimed. He punched Hal in the chest only for Hal's entire body to slip away from under Red and causing Hal's large beak to hit Red in the face.

"...What just happened?", Red asked, dazed from being hit.

"That's what I'm wondering!", Hal stated as Bubbles helped him get up. The other birds walked towards Red, wondering what was going on.

"Red, what was that for?", Chuck asked.

"Is there a problem?", Bomb asked.

"No, there is not a problem! Why does everyone think that there's a problem?!", Red shouted at the others.

"Well, shouting is an obvious sign", Chuck pointed out.

"All I did was mention the party!", Hal said.

"The party again?", Matilda groaned, "Seriously, Red, what the heck happened at the party?!"

"Yeah, you just beat the fluff outta Peckinpah and you didn't even tell us why!", Bomb said.

"Look, it doesn't matter! Right now, we just have to get out of this cavern!", the cardinal growled, pushing his way through the group, only to be stopped by another large pile of rocks in front of their path.

"ARE YOU FREAKING-?!...GRRRRRRR!", he yelled. He grabbed a stone and tried to use it to break the pile of rocks. The others stared at him, looks of worry and fear. They knew that something that night caused him to flip out but he wasn't willing to tell them.

"Red, buddy", Chuck walked up to Red cautiously, "Um, you know, I get that you're….upset but...you're really starting to worry us…"

"NOT LISTENING!", Red shouted bluntly. Chuck began to get annoyed by Red's anger but didn't want to leave his friend.

"Look, I don't know what's up with you or why you're acting like this but if you don't tell us what's up….", Chuck growled before using his speed to snatch the stone from Red's wing, "...then we're not moving!"

"WHAT?!"

"We're not leaving until you tell us what's up!", Chuck shouted. The others were standing back, scared of how this was going to end.

"Are you kiddi….Look, I just hate parties! That's it!"

"You hate parties so much that it makes you beat up Peckinpah?", Chuck asked, knowing that Red was hiding something. Red turned away bitterly.

"You shouted 'Not again' repeatedly! What does that mean?", Bomb asked, walking up to Red.

Not even looking back to acknowledge Bomb's question, he began to simply hit the pile of rocks to no avail. Chuck's jaw dropped in surprise. To see his best friend simply refuse his help boiled him up inside.

"Okay, listen here, flock-face!", Chuck growled.

"CHUCK!", Bomb shouted, trying to get his friend to calm down.

"NO! NO!", Chuck shouted, "LET ME TALK! Look, Red! We've been your friend for awhile! We've literally been to heck and back with you! We've stood by you for so long! But now when we really need to work together, you don't want our help! And I'm sick of this stupid attitude of yours!"

Red turned around, "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?! THAT I'VE BEEN MADE FUN OF EVER SINCE I WAS A CHICK?! THAT MY FIRST TIME AT A PARTY WAS JUST SOME PRANK! THAT OUR FRIENDSHIP IS JUST A LIE?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

Red stopped shouting, surprised by what just came out of his mouth. _Did...did I just say that? Did I even mean that?_

The entire flock remained silent, eyes widened by how cruel their "friend's" comment was. Did he really believe the things he just said? Did he really believe that their friendship was false? Chuck and Bomb looked at him, looks of shock on their face. Bomb shook his head in disbelief, not able to believe that his best friend would say something so hurtful. Chuck was also shocked but also angered by Red's comments. He couldn't believe that the bird that he supported when all of this began would say something like that.

"M...Mr. Red?", the Blues whimpered, shocked by what their idol said. They didn't want to believe the things that he was saying but after the party, they were...confused. They used the slingshot to impress him. They looked up to him.

"...I….I didn't mean…", Red was interrupted by Chuck's scream. The canary yelled in rage and ran at Red, fists in the air. Red hopped out of the way as Chuck missed him and punched the pile of rocks at top speed. He held his wing in pain, regretting that decision.

Red stared at him in shock of his action while Chuck glared at him in both frustration and confusion. Before they could say anything, they heard a cracking noise. A hot steaming liquid began to float out from behind the pile. Bomb looked down and touched the liquid, pulling his finger back in pain and surprise.

"Is..Is that lava?", Matilda asked, beginning to back away.

The group looked to see the rocks beginning to crack more as more lava began to seep from the rocks. The group began to back away, noticing that Chuck's punch destroyed some of the rocks. Red realized what was about to happen.

"RUN! GO GO GO!", Red yelled. The group turned and ran as fast as possible away from the pile of rocks before a large explosion occurred from behind them. Red looked behind and saw what they were running from.

A large stream of burning magma flowed rapidly through the cavern, melting and burning whatever was in its way. It filled up the entire cavern and was gaining on the others, who were running as fast as they could. Chuck was obviously ahead of the group, speeding up as fast as possible but trying not to speed away to far from the group.

"HURRY UP, YOU GUYS!", he shouted. He looked to his side and was shocked to see Terence casually running just as fast as Chuck with his usual glaring face and Matilda, Hal, and Bubbles on his back. Chuck stammered in confusion before running into a stalagmite and falling to the ground, dazed. Bomb ran by and picked Chuck up, carrying him over his shoulder, Red right behind him. They darted through the cave, trying to find a way to escape.

Out of nowhere, Terence fell straight down a hole in front of his path, the others on his back falling down as well. Red and Bomb stopped right before they could fall down.

"Yeaaah, no, not happening", Red bluntly refused. Chuck woke up from on top of Bomb's shoulder and looked up to see the path of lava from behind Bomb and Red.

"Yeah, yes, definitely happening! JUMP NOW!", Chuck shouted. The trio jumped down the hole and fell into darkness, the lava now flowing down the hole. The trio landed on the ground, the rest of the flock waiting for them.

"You guys okay?", Matilda asked.

"We're fine, we're good!", Red assured. A smoking drop of magma landed right next to Red, causing him to look up and see the lava falling from above.

"RRUUUUUUUUUNNN!"


	13. Chapter 13-Darn it, Gale

**Chapter 13-Darn it, Gale**

"Ummm...has she said anything yet?", Poppy asked Dahlia.

"No, she's still quiet"

The two turned around to see Silver being carried by Gale. She stared at the cavern ceiling, eyes widened in shock. There were bags under her eyes as she twitched a little, wondering what she should think.

 _Why did I just let that egg roll away?,_ she thought to herself, _What am I doing here?! I could have just run off and escaped! I could have just destroyed that egg! I would've been a hero!...Or would I have been a villain? NO NO! Don't let their stupid speeches get into your head!_

While Silver was on the verge of insanity, Gale was...actually not that far from the verge. While no one was looking, Gale pulled out the scroll from the satchel over her shoulder. She looked at it intensely, thoughts of joy growing through her head and a smile growing on her face.

"Gale?", Stella asked from behind. Gale panicked and quickly put the scroll back in the satchel.

"Hmm?! What's up?"

"Um, are you okay, buddy?"

"Oh,yeah! I'm fine! Finer than fine! Finest of the fine! What's up?"

"Just wondering", Stella said, "You know, this egg is getting a little heavy. You mind if you carry it in your bag?"

"NOOO!", Gale shrieked, holding her bag protectively, causing Silver to fall off of her back and earning a surprised look from Stella, "...I mean, no, I mean, carrying the falcon on my back is heavy enough sooo…"

"Oh, ummm, okay. I get it", Stella mumbled. The two walked side-by-side awkwardly, creeped out by one another. The silence was eventually interrupted.

"I'll get off", Silver said. The entire flock turned around to see her get off of Gale's back and walks ahead of the group, looking down at the floor silently. The others stared at her warily, surprised that she's actually speaking.

"Are you okay, ma'am?", Willow asked nervously. Silver continued to walk, ignoring the question.

"...Keep an eye on her, Poppy", Stella commanded. They continued down their path. They entered an enormous room and gasped at what they saw.

The room was ancient, vines growing from the ceilings and wrapping around the large stone columns lined up. The path was suspended above a pit of boiling lava, steam billowing from below. In front of the group was a grand statue, covered in dust and rust.

The statue resembled a moustached pig wearing a large, pointed hat. The villainous sneer on the pig's face creeped the birds out but not as much as what the statue had in its hand.

An egg laid in the statue's palm, not a real egg, obviously, but a sculpted one that the statue held, almost as though it was a victory for the pig.

"What is this place?", Stella muttered. The other birds were speechless, surprised by the ancient statue. Silver and Gale especially were amazed. Both of their jaws dropped once they saw the statue, both of them knowing its value and importance.

"This….This is it", Silver whispered.

"What? What is this?", Willow asked.

"This is his shrine…..The ancient shrine of..of…"

"Of what?", Gale asked.

"..Of the original Pig King."

The group gasped. This was the statue of the first Pig King? The one who left behind a legacy of evil rulers, including Leonard?

"This was the first Pig King?", Dahlia asked, "...Oh..oh my God.."

"He looks different than what I imagined", Willow said.

"Yeah, no devil horns or goatee at all", Poppy remarked.

"W-Why does he have an egg? How is that possible?", Stella asked Silver.

"Well", the falcon nervously answered, "The others said that he was the one who first discovered the existence of eggs. That he started the search for Bird Island and its eggs."

"Which Leonard was hell-bent on finding. But how did the pigs even learn about eggs?", Dahlia wondered. Silver was silent.

"Come on, Silver", Stella pleaded, "We want to know how they discovered us."

Silver looked around nervously. _Should I tell them?,_ she thought, _I still don't know if I can actually trust them. Then again, they haven't killed me yet so that's gotta mean something._

"Legend has it", she began, "That one day the original Pig King returned from a trip outside of the Piggy Island, supposedly to this island. He came and screamed that he had a vision. A prophecy. In that vision, he claimed to see something of great beauty, describing it as an oval shape that's more beautiful on the inside than the outside. He wanted the pigs to prepare a voyage to find this mystical object. "

"An egg?", Stella guessed. Silver nodded, "Yes. But before he could tell us where he found the egg, he mysteriously passed away."

"How?", Stella asked.

Silver explained, "According to my friends, they said that the stress of whatever vision he saw was what killed him. His successor, King Widemouth, believed that he was talking about some type of food and, being the food-lover that he was, sent expeditions around the globe to find this delicacy."

Silver's eyes widened and her mouth drooled a little at the thought of eggs, creeping Willow out and causing her to tighten her grip on the egg. Silver noticed this and quickly composed herself.

"So this is how the pigs discovered us", Stella whispered, "Wow...Just...wow."

"...Yeah, my people are strong like that", Silver said. The others stared at her, still trying to grasp the idea that the grey bird believed that she was a pig. It was hard to trust her after she nearly destroyed their egg and supported Leonard's messed-up goals. Then again, she's been pretty quiet so far.

"Well, Silver", Stella spoke, "I can't disagree with you on that!" She chuckled a little as she saw Silver turn around,shocked by that compliment. _Did the bird just say something nice about pigs? That's...That's…_

A chunk of rock crashed right behind her, causing the falcon to shriek, jump in fear and grab onto Stella. They looked to see Gale climbing the statue as fast as possible, satchel still in hand.

"GALE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!", Stella screamed.

"HEY!", Silver glared, "PURPLE CHICK! GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT THERE! THAT'S A NATIONAL TREASURE!"

Finally reaching the top of the statue, Gale ran across the pig's head and leaped towards a ledge in front of her. Behind the statue was a large stone wall, water leaking from the bricks. When she landed on the small ledge, she pulled out the page from her bag and looked around at the wall. Being a bird, she had amazing eyesight and looked around and saw a small crack in the wall. She put her fingers into it and pulled out another sheet of paper.

"Perfect", Gale mischievously said to herself. She read the paper and smiled to herself, her heart beating faster in joy.

"GALE?!", Stella screamed. Gale quickly stuffed the paper into her bag and began to climb down the statue.

"Sorry, guys! Just trying to find a way out of here", Gale squaked. Stella raised her eyebrows in suspicion, wondering what's going on with her BFF. _Maybe the trauma of losing her home is getting to her,_ Stella thought, _Either that or maybe she REALLY needed to bring her makeup kit._

"Hurry up and come down!", Silver screamed, "You know stuff like this could piss off the kingdom! Could start a war! You want that!"

Gale stared in confusion, "Uhhhh…"

"YOU WANT WAR?!", Silver screamed.

"NO! Uh, no I don't!", Gale shrieked. She began to climb down faster when…

 _CRACK!_

Gale felt the statue wobble a bit. She stopped climbing down, nervous. Gale's weight was beginning to cause the ancient statue to fall.

"Gale", Stella ordered, "Whatever you do, don't move."

Everyone was quiet, waiting to see how this would end. Nobody moved a single muscle. Gale began to sweat in fear. The statue suddenly stopped wobbling and looked like it wasn't going to fall. The birds sighed in relief, Gale hopping down from the statue.

"Okay, that was a close one", she sighed. Suddenly, the creaking began again. The birds looked back to see the grand monument begin to fall to ground slowly.

"Of course….RUN!", Gale commanded. The flock ran as fast as they could out of the chamber before the monument crashed through the stone floor and the entire shrine began to tumble to the ground and landed into the pit of lava below, causing the magma to erupt and flow through the cavern that the birds ran through.

The flock darted through the cavern, noticing a bright light coming from behind them. Dahlia turned to see lava flowing towards them, filling up the entire cavern behind them.

"HOLY CHICKENFEED! RUN FOR YOUR FLIGHTLESS LIVES!", Dahlia yelled. The others saw the lava and began to run faster, trying to escape with their lives. They darted through different openings around the cavern, trying to escape. But the lava kept flowing towards them.

"IT'S GAINING ON US!", Silver yelled. Stella looked around and noticed something above them. She looked up to see a hole above them with a large vine dangling from it, big enough for them to climb up and escape through it.

"THERE!", Stella pointed, "Up there, guys!"

"THERE! Up there, guys!"

Stella looked in front of her, hearing an odd voice saying the exact thing that she just said.

"What the-?", Stella squinted to see if there was anyone there. Suddenly…

"AAAAHHH!" CRASH!

Stella looked up, dazed and wondering what just crashed into her. She heard gasping coming from her friends. She looked up and was shocked at what she saw.

"RED?!"

"STELLA?!", the red cardinal gasped. The two looked at one another, shocked to find another bird other than one from their flock. Behind Red was his friends, Chuck, Bomb, Terence, Matilda, and the two teens, Hal and Bubbles. She thought that they didn't survive the flood and couldn't believe her eyes.

"OMG! I thought you guys were dead! HOLY!", she stuttered, so happy that she actually hugged Red. Her friends smiled to see the other birds.

"Okay! Okay! Now's not the best time! We got to get out of here!", Red shouted, pushing her off.

"Why? What's wrong?" SHe looked behind him to see lava flooding from behind him.

"Oooooh. Yeah, we should probably run." The birds began to rush over to vine and began climbing up it as fast as possible. Even Terence was able to nimbly climb up. STella made sure that everyone climbed up and made it to safety. Bomb was about to go up when Silver shrieked.

"HOLY CRAP! IT'S THE BLOWY-UP DUDE! DON'T BLOW ME UP!", the falcon covered her eyes in fear.

"Blowy-up dude?", Bomb questioned.

"Don't ask. Just climb", Stella ordered. The loon darted up the vine.

"Come on, Silver!"

"No way! I'm not climbing behind that walking dynamite stick!"

"Would you rather face that?", Stella pointed to the lava flowing towards them.

"...Fair point", Silver said before rushing up the vine, the pink bird climbing up from behind her.

 **Yep, the two flocks finally meet up! Only to be burned by lava!**

 **Also, the original King Pig is supposed to resemble Wizpig, who someone recommended I add into the story. I'm also planning to do another fanfic about how the birds discovered their powers, if you're interested in that.**


	14. Chapter 14-More Escaping

**Chapter 14-More Escaping**

"Whoo! That was a close one!", Stella sighed as she climbed up the hole. Then she looked around and her smile dropped.

The birds ended up in a different area in the cavern surrounding by tall cliffs of rock. The bad news? Most of the area was covered in even more molten lava. It covered up most of the floor, smoking and boiling as it flowed through the cavern. The amount of heat radiating from it was so intense that even Terence began to sweat.

"HOW THE EVER-LOVING-?! ARRRGGHH DARN! DARN! DARNY-DARN!", Gale yelled.

"Language!", Stella gasped. The other birds looked at the pink gallah in frustration.

"OH SHUT IT!", Gale screamed, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS IS HOW I GO! I WAS SO CLOSE TO IT! SO FLOCKING CLOSE!"

Stella's eyes widened, taken aback by what her friend said. ' _Close to it'? What does that mean?_

However, there was no time to ask that question. The hole that the group just crawled through began to fill up with the immense amount of molten rock that the flocks were just running from.

"What do we do?!", Jay asked Matilda. The hen looked around trying to find a way out of this.

"THERE!", Matilda pointed out several pillars of rocks that created a path that could help them escape from the area, "RUN! OVER THERE!"

She led the others to the pillars, as Terence lifted her in his wings and tossed her up so that she could land on top of the first pillar. Matilda made the landing and continued to run across the rocks, hopping from pillar to pillar while also trying to not cause them to fall. The Blues were holding tight to her and one another so that they wouldn't fall off. Matilda ran as fast as possible and finally stopped at the last pillar in order to wait for the others.

Terence looked at the other birds, offering to toss them up. They all stared at him in fear.

"You know, I don't think that's a good idea", Hal nervously squawked. A large explosion occurred right behind the group, causing them to jump into the air in surprise.

"AAHH! TOUCANS FIRST!", the teen shouted as he hopped right onto Terence's palm.

"Wait up!", Bubbles said before hopping next to Hal. Terence backed up and launched the two into the air. The green bird grabbed onto the tiny oriole and rotated through the air similar to a boomerang. They looked as though they were gonna be able to reach the pillar that Matilda was on.

Terence lifted his hand out for the next bird only for Hal and Bubbles to come out of nowhere and land right back on his palm. The others were surprised until they remembered his weird boomerang ability. Hal, who was both dizzy and hyperventilating, clutched onto Bubbles, who was simply laughing. "TERRY, BUDDY, THAT WAS EVEN BETTER THAN THE SLINGSHOT!" Hal shook his head, "I want to throw up and scream at the same time. Is that normal?"

Terence simply dropped the duo and moved onto the next bird. He picked up Poppy and Dahlia and launched them up. Then, he prepared to throw Stella, Silver, and Gale. Silver, however, was more...reluctant. She looked up at the large cardinal glaring down at her, her instincts telling her to punch something and run. The burning red flames lighting up behind Terence didn't exactly help.

"...mother", she whimpered. Red simply stared at the falcon.

"Where'd you find her?", he asked Stella.

"Long story", she responded. Gale joined in on the conversation, "She's a falcon who thinks she's a pig and has anxiety issues." She smirked at Stella, as though she was victorious.

"Huh….Weird. Whatever", Red said.

Silver whimpered, on the verge of tears, in fear of the giant. She felt something grab her hands and lift her up slowly. She looked up to see Stella looking down at her.

"Come on, Silver. I promise you, you'll be fine. Terry won't hurt you! He wouldn't even hurt a fly!"

"Well, he would hurt the mailman, bartender, musicians, policebirds, and anything with feathers and a pulse but definitely not a fly!", Gale spoke up.

Stella glared at the starling, "...You suck at this, you know that?"

"Thank you, darling. Now, can we hurry up? Molten lava and all?"

Silver stood there, seeing the lava rise up and engulf most of the rock that they were currently standing on. _..Come on, Silver. Time to take a risk._

She held onto Silver and Gale's hands

The three birds began to climb on top of Terence's hand and were launched up into the air.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!", the peregrine falcon screamed, her eyes shut as tight as possible. But then, she felt an odd sensation in her chest. She opened her eyes and looked around. It was as though everything was in slow motion as she looked around at everything below her. It was as if her own heart stopped beating and her nerves were calmed. As if all her worries and fears went away in just a second. She felt as though she was on the top of the world. Higher than mountains. Higher than clouds. Higher than the moon. She felt as though the danger of the birds or the burning lava no longer mattered. As though they couldn't hurt her. She looked to her side to see Stella and Gale, smiling as if they were at peace. As if nothing else mattered. As if this was joy in its purest form. As if…

As if this was what she was born to do.

Silver felt the wind ripple at her….fur? No, she felt as though for once, she couldn't call them that. As if this experience was causing her to remember….remember something different.

 _WWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MOMMA! DADDY!_

Silver was jolted out of her dream like experience as the trio were aiming for one of the pillar of rocks, the one that Poppy and Dahlia were waiting for them on.

"HOLD ON!", Stella told the others. She aimed for where Dahlia and Poppy were and suddenly, dashed towards them.

"Oh my gosh! I gotta catch them!", Poppy shouted.

Poppy ran around the pillar in fear of missing them. Dahlia stood still, calculating where the birds would fall.

"Alright, by the angle that they're falling at, they'll probably fall in a few seconds at your exact posit-", she was interrupted when Silver, Stella, and Gale crashed right on top of her.

"...Or just that", Dahlia groaned. Poppy helped the birds up and continued to run to the next pillar.

"RUN! RUN! RUN!", Gale screamed while waving her arms in fear.

"Wait a minute! Where's Willow?!", Poppy asked. Suddenly, Willow flew above them with the egg in her wings. She crashed right next to Matilda, face-first.

"Nevermind. She's probably fine", Poppy assured, "Come on!" The group kept running across the pillars, trying to avoid falling to their flaming deaths.

"Okay, come on, you two!", Red said to the two teens, "And try not to mess up this time."

"Oh", Chuck muttered, "So you hate it when others mess up, but when you do it, it's fine."

"Chuck, now's not the time for this!", Red growled, "We're still trying to get out of the problem you started!"

"I STARTED?!", the canary yelled, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE SO...SO...ARGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE TAKING OUR FRIENDSHIP FOR GRANTED!"

"FOR GRANTED?!", Red snarled, "I COULD EASILY DITCH YOU ALL RIGHT HERE IF I TOOK OUR FRIENDSHIP FOR GRANTED! BUT I'M STILL HERE!"

"GUYS! GUYS!", Bomb shouted, "Stop fighting! You're hurting me on a personal level!"

Terence, Hal, and Bubbles simply stared at one another in confusion.

"I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!", Chuck screamed.

Suddenly, a large explosion occurred, specks of lava and rock flying everywhere. Red, dazed from the explosion, looked around to see the lava flowing closer to him, even burning his talons. He hopped up and edged away from the lava. He saw Bomb, Terence, and the teens with him.

"Is everyone okay?", Red asked.

"Wait?! WHERE'S CHUCK?!", Bomb worried. They looked around and saw him. The yellow speedster was far away from the others and was unconscious on top of a small rock floating on the lava, drifting away from them.

"AAHH! NOOO!", Red screamed, "WHAT DO WE DO?!" The cardinal panicked, all thoughts of anger and hatred towards Chuck fading away. Right next to him, Bomb was trying to think of a way to solve this issue.

"I GOT IT! Terence, I need you to throw me over there!", Bomb exclaimed, "Hal, can you hold on to me?!"

"What?!", Hal gulped, "Ummm.."

"CAN YOU?!", Bomb screamed angrily. "YES! YES I CAN!", Hal said, gaining confidence. Terence picked up Bomb with his two wings and Hal climbed up Bomb's back.

"Bomb! Are you sure you can do this?!", Red asked worriedly.

"My heart says 'yes' but my head says 'get me out of this'. THROW ME!"

Terence launched the large bird at Chuck's direction and Hal's large beak allowed the two birds to spin through the air, hopefully using the toucan's boomerang ability to grab Chuck and spin back.

Hal groaned as Bomb's weight was too much for him but he tightened his grip on the loon.

"Uhh..", Chuck groaned as he woke up. He looked around and screamed, "AAAAHH! MOMMY!"

The duo rotated past Chuck and began circling around. Bomb's wings stretched out to reach Chuck but, unfortunately, Hal could no longer hold onto the loon and let go of him.

"WHAT THE-AAAAHHH!", Bomb screamed. Chuck looked up to see Bomb crash onto him, pushing the rock they were floating on even further away from the group. Chuck frowned at Bomb, who merely chuckled nervously.

"GUYS! NO!"", Red screamed. Hal landed next to him and began to pull him away from the lava.

"RED! IT'S TOO LATE!", Hal shouted. He dragged Red to Terence, who tossed him onto the pillar next to them. He then tossed the two teens up as they flew through the air and landed on one of the pillars.

"WOO! THAT WAS AWESOME!", Bubbles sighed,"Wait, what about Terence?!" Hal gasped, scared for his new friend. Before he could check to see if the cardinal was alright…

"Grrrrrrr." They looked behind them to see Terence standing right behind him, without a burn or scratch on him.

"W-Whu..But….how?", Hal asked. Terence merely chuckled. Red panicked, running to the side of the pillar to see Bomb and Chuck drifting farther away from the group.

"GUYS! I'M COMING FOR YOU!", Red yelled to them.

Chuck scoffed, "Oh, please, birdbrain! It's not like we're in much danger now!"

Bomb looked down and began to worry, "Uhh, Chuck, you might wanna reconsider that!"

Chuck looked down to see the rock that they were on was beginning to sink, the lava beginning to cover the rock and drag it down.

Chuck whimpered, "Okay, nevermind. RED! HELP US!" Red panicked, trying to come up with a way to solve this problem.

Meanwhile, Matilda, the Blues, and Stella's group watched from above, worried for what would happen.

"What are we gonna do?!", Stella screamed. Matilda tried to think of a way to help the group when she noticed something was missing.

"Kids? KIDS?!" The Blues weren't with her. She looked around and saw the Blues at the edge of the pillar. "KIDS, GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

"Ready?", Jake asked. "Three"

"Two", said Jay.

"ONE! NOW!", Jim screamed. The trio ran towards the edge and leaped off. The other birds freaked out.

"NO! NO!", Matilda screamed,"NOT THE CHILDREN!" Red saw the hatchlings jump off as well, "KIDS, NO! NOOO!"

The Blues leaped as far as possible, falling towards the other pillar next to them. They magnetized together in mid-air, blue sparks of electricity coming off of them, and turned on their sides, so that they were positioned vertically. Before they could crash into the pillar, they split up and shot away from one another, each crashing into a different part of the pillar. The impact was strong enough so that the pillar of rocks fell crashing to the ground, landing into the large pool of lava. Some of the rocks crashed next to where Chuck and Bomb were, pushing them away. The Blues fell to the ground and magnetized together, landing on one of the fallen rocks that was floating on the ground.

The other birds watched in amazement. These little boys somehow came up with the idea to use the rocks to create a bridge in order to reach Chuck and Bomb. Red laughed a little, "Huh, those little…"

The Blues hopped across the rocks and stretched their wings out in order to reach Chuck and Bomb.

"Oh, thank the Eagle! For a minute, I thought we were doomed!", Bomb sighed. Suddenly, a large rumble was heard. The entire cavern began to quake. The lava beneath them began to boil and rise.

"Oh, great. You jinxed it", Chuck glared at Bomb.

"IT'S A VOLCANO! YOU GUYS, GET OUT OF THERE!", Red screamed. Terence grabbed him and the two teens and proceeded to leap across the pillars towards the others on the cliff's edge.

"We can't just leave them there!", Matilda screamed.

Silver, on the other hand, just stood there confused, "Yeah, we can. Screw 'em", she said matter-of-factly. The others stared at her, Poppy slapping her behind the head.

"RUN! RUN!", Chuck screamed as Bomb hopped onto one of the rocks. The canary followed him and picked up the three hatchlings and proceeded to dash for a way out. Unfortunately, one of the rocks that made up their way out sank into the lava, preventing them from reaching the other side.

"GREAT! NOW WE'RE GONNA DIE! PERFECT! SPLENDID! GOOD FOR US!", Chuck yelled into the air. Bomb began to tear up, "Chuck, stop saying that! You're hurting my feelings!"

Chuck stopped ranting and simply stared at Bomb, "Oh, am I hurting your feelings? Well, I sure hope this LAVA won't hurt our BODIES once it BURNS US ALL TO DEATH!"

That was the last straw. The feather on the top of Bomb's head flared up and his blue eyes changed to red.

"Uhh, buddy?", Chuck whimpered.

KA-BOOM!

The loon released a surge of energy, or as he called it "Blowing up", and he and the birds next to him flew into the air due to the power of the blast. Chuck grabbed onto his friend, screaming while the Blues simply held onto Bomb, laughing childishly. The others stared as they soared into the sky.

"...AND they're outta here! Heh, heh!", Poppy chuckled, "But seriously, let's get the heck out of here." The birds ran to the walls of the cavern, Terence tossing them up into the air one-by-one. Red made sure that everyone got out before Terence tossed him up. Red landed outside of the cavern and, for the first time in awhile, was finally out of that cavern. The sun shone brightly as the hole in the cavern was located right next to the grand volcano that they saw earlier. The jungle wasn't far away as evidenced by the trees right in front of them.

The group sighed with relief, Bubbles even going so far as to kiss the ground.

" *SMOOCH! SMOOCH!* Oh, sunlight! Fresh air! It's been too long!", he continued to kiss the ground until he noticed that what he was kissing didn't feel much like the ground. He looked up to see the large mute Terence and that he was actually kissing Terence's feet!

The oriole spit on the ground, "EW! DUDE! I mean, thank God that you're alive but EW!"

"Wait", Silver asked, "Where's the Blowy-Up dude and the Zoom-zoom man?"

" 'Zoom-zoom man?' Where the heck do you get these names?!", Gale screamed.

Suddenly, one by one, the Blues fell to the ground, landing next to Matilda, who proceeded to hug them nearly to death. "OH, YOU POOR BABIES! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!", she screamed before menacingly whispering, "Or else Miss Matilda gonna...OH! TERENCE!" She dropped the chicks before running to her boyfriend.

Red looked around, wondering where Bomb and Chuck was when he heard the sound of screaming. He turned around to see Bomb and Chuck fall from behind him and fall into the crater.

"BOMB! CHUCK!", he screamed. He looked over the crater, worried. He sighed when he saw Chuck holding onto a ledge on the side of the cliff, Bomb holding onto him in order to prevent himself from falling into the lava. Chuck groaned, Bomb's weight causing the ledge to begin to break.

"HANG ON!", Red yelled, "I'M COMING!"

"Wait, Red!", Matilda yelled, "It's not safe!"

"Yeah, you could die!", Stella agreed.

"I'm not gonna let them die! You'd do the same if it was Gale!"

Stella remained quiet, "...No comment."

Gale glared, "You son of a-HEY!" She screamed as she saw Red jump into the crater. He climbed down the crater and landed on a small ledge. He reached his wing out to his friends.

"GUYS! GRAB MY WING!"

Chuck hesitated, "...WHY?!"

"Um..to save your life?", Red bluntly stated.

"No, I mean...Why risk your life?", Chuck asked. The bird who blamed this entire thing on him, the bird who believed that their friendship was a lie, now wanted to help him.

Red thought to himself before responding, "...Because I can't let my best friends die."

Chuck and Bomb looked up at the cardinal, surprised by what he said. ' _Best friends?'_

Suddenly, the cavern began to rumble, minor eruptions occurring beneath them. Suddenly, the ledge that Chuck was holding onto broke off and Chuck and Bomb began to fall into the pit.

*GRAB!*

Chuck opened his eyes to see Red grabbing Chuck's wing, slowly lifting him and Bomb up. The weight of the two birds was too heavy for him but that didn't stop Red from lifting them up. The trio panted, tired, until they felt the entire crater begin to rumble.

"COME ON! MOVE YOUR BUTTS!", Red shouted to the others. They began to climb up the crater, the other birds helping them up the edge of the crater.

"Okay! Move! Move! This place is gonna blow!", Red commanded. The others raced downhill, towards the jungle, trying to get as far away from the crater as possible. In fear of the incoming explosion, the birds jumped into the air and laid down on the ground, hands over their heads, preparing for the eruption.

….Nothing happened. They turned around to see the lava simply pool out of the crater, not even erupting or exploding.

"Huh", Red said, "That was anticlimactic."

"Yeah", Chuck agreed, "...So...what you said…"

"Was that..?", Bomb asked.

"True?", Red completed the sentence, "...Of course. You guys….I'm sorry for everything. The party, what I said earlier….I just..I just don't want to be deserted again."

Chuck and Bomb looked at one another. Red closed his eyes, afraid of what his friends would think of him now. Would they hate him? Would they reject him? Would they still be his friends?

Suddenly, Red felt someone's wings wrap around him. He opened his eyes to see Chuck and Bomb hugging him tightly.

"You will always be our friend, Red", Chuck smiled.

"Through thick and thin, buddy. No matter what", Bomb assured. Red looked around and, seeing his best friends, the few birds who were friends with him even when he was an outcast, he began to laugh. He laughed in joy, thinking of all the stuff that they've just endured.

His friends began to chuckle as well, laying down on the ground laughing. Matilda and Terence hugged one another, also beginning to laugh. Seeing their closest friends reconcile made them feel so happy. Hal and Bubbles began to laugh as well, surprised by how they're still alive and feeling the joy of everyone else's friendship. Stella's flock joined in, so happy to not only be alive but also to be together. Gale and Stella's laughter was more awkward, the two's relationship now tense after what Gale said in the cavern.

Silver looked around in confusion, "What the-?" She wasn't used to seeing people act this way, especially not the creatures that she was raised to fear. Not that pigs didn't have friendships but they weren't usually this...what's the word? ...Close. And, strangely enough, for some reason...their joy felt..familiar to her.

 _MOMMA! DADDY!_

Silver groaned. _What was that about?_ , she thought to herself. She got up and walked to the others.

"Um, are you guys done?", she asked. They continued to laugh. She began to get annoyed. She walked up to Hal, who was lying on his back, laughing with Bubbles.

"HEY! WEIRDOES?! YOU DONE LAUGHING!", she yelled at Hal. He got up, startled, and his beak accidently hit Silver in her face and the falcon fell to the ground, knocked out. The group stopped laughing, surprised by her outburst.

"Wow, she can never be conscious, can she?", Poppy said.

"Alright, guys. It looks like it's almost nighttime. Let's move out and search for shelter", Matilda advised. The group followed her, Terence picking up Silver, into the jungle.

….

"Where? Where? Where? WHERE?!", the Handsome Pig shrieked, "Where the bloody heck is that stupid freak?! She had the egg with her!"

The pigs were scouring the area, searching for Silver, who they believed still was in possession of the egg.

"No sign of the birds, sir!", one of the minion pigs yelled. The Handsome Pig screamed and began stomping around.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Right when the king is coming for his yearly inspection of this stupid island and we don't even have the egg! We could've escaped with it and now, the damn grey idiot is gone! How can things get any worse?!"

"SIR! SIR!", one of the minions called. The blonde-haired pig turned to see one of his minions hold up something in his hooves.

"..Is..Is that a feather?"

"Yes, sir! It looks like one of the freak's feathers, sir!"

The Handsome Pig grinned, "Excellent. Send out a troop of pigs to scour out the freak. AND BRING ME THAT EGG!"

The minion ran off to get other pigs. The Handsome Pig laughed, "This is easier than stealing eggs from a hatchling! HA HA HA! Oh, wait. I need a better metaphor for this. Umm, I got it! This is-"

He was interrupted when a coconut fell from one of the treetops and landed on his head.

"ARGH! THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T SHOUT 'HOW COULD IT GET ANY WORSE!'"

 **So, we've reached the half-way point of the story. Hope you're enjoying it so far. Also, different subject, but if you were to cast Poppy and Dahlia, who would you choose? Thanks to all my followers for reading and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15-Truths Around the Fire

**Chapter 15-Truths Around the Fire**

The campfire crackled, smoke floating into the sky. The group was sitting around the campfire in the middle of the jungle, the night sky lit up with stars.

Matilda and Terence were hugging each other next to the fire as the two teens told jokes to one another. The weird thing was that Terence was actually laughing at their jokes. This surprised Matilda. As much as she loved her boyfriend, she knew how others thought of him. They usually ran or cowered whenever he showed up. With these two, not only were they comfortable with him but he was enjoying their company as well. That simply made the hen happy. Seeing other birds being friendly towards him.

Red was warming up next to the fire, surprised by how the day went. _They're still my friends. Even after all the dumb stuff that I said, they still came back for me…why?_

Red was still getting used to the whole idea of friendship, even after a year, finding it hard to believe that other birds want to be friends with him. Not that he had any problem with, at all! It was just...surprising to him. He was resting by the fire when the Blues hopped up to him, each one with a smile on their beaks.

"Mister Red! Mister Red!", they chirped. "Oh, hey, kids!", Red smiled. He grew a liking to the triplets, seeing as how he was the one who rescued them.

"Did you see us when we knocked the rocks down?", Jay chirped.

"Didja? Didja?", Jake asked. The three jumped onto Red's laps, looking up to him with big eyes.

"Yeah, yeah", Red said, "I saw you three! Great job out there! You guys were amazing out there!"

"Thanks, Mister Red! We've been trying out our power for awhile now!"

"Awhile?!", Red said in shock, "You've known you could do that...thing you do for a while?"

"Well...yeah", Jim admitted.

"We didn't really know if we should tell anyone", Jay said.

"We didn't want people to think we were weird", Jake added.

Red sighed. He understood what they were talking about. They didn't want to feel like outcasts like he did when he was a kid. He too was mocked for being different so he could relate to them.

He drew the hatchlings closer, "Look, you guys, I get where you're coming from with this. When I was a kid, everybody used to call me a freak."

"They did?!", Jim asked.

"But you're a hero!", Jake said.

"Yeah, well, before you little monsters were born, I was the freak of the island. Everybody making fun of me, calling me stupid names like "Eyebrows". They even pranked me when I was invited to my first party!"

The Blues gasped. Even their own hero wasn't perfect. "But...then how did you become a hero, then?"

Red smiled, "Well, rescuing everyone's kids helped. But I think the number one thing that helped me was...well, my friends."

"Mister Bomb and Mister Chuck?", Jake asked.

"Yep, if it wasn't for those guys, I don't think I could've stopped the pigs. They risked their own lives for a guy they just met!"

"Then", Jay asked, "Why did you say that they weren't your friends?"

Red sighed, memories of what he said coming back to him, "Well, before all of...this happened, I had this nightmare...I dreamed that my friends left me to die."

The Blues gasped, "But they wouldn't do that!"

"Of course they wouldn't! It's just that ... I was afraid. For a moment I thought that it was true", Red muttered, "But after everything they did for me, I know that they're my friends. I know that they would go to heck and back for me. Now...I'm not afraid. I think that's how you get accepted. How you get respect from others. By letting go of your fears, by taking risks. By being brave."

The hatchlings cheered, "We can be brave, Mister! We can be brave!"

Red chuckled, "That's the spirit. And don't let anyone tell you you're not!"

The Blues began jumping up and down, "We're brave! We're brave! We're...sleepy."

Out of nowhere, the Blues suddenly fell to the ground asleep, completely knocked out from earlier. Red looked down at the three. He was proud of how far they've come and was happy that they were with him. He then heard sniffling.

He looked over to see Matilda,Terence,and the teens looking at Red with giant smiles on their faces and their eyes wide with joy.

"What are you birdbrains lookin' at?", Red said, trying to sound tough.

"That was so beautiful", Matilda cooed, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

"I didn't!", Hal shouted before sobbing loudly, tears streaming down his eyes and splashing onto an annoyed Bubbles.

Red chuckled, hugging the Blues. He heard the bushes rustle behind him and turned around to see Bomb, Chuck, and Stella's flock returning with firewood and whatever food they could find.

"Hey, fellas! We're back!", Chuck announced his presence, "You won't believe how the weird-looking fruit in this place! Show them!"

Bomb sat down next to Red, presenting the fruits that he was carrying in his wings. Red was shocked to see that the fruit that Bomb was holding looked more like volcanic rocks than they did food. It resembled a pineapple but smaller and more….on fire. Red stripes zig-zagged across the fruit, as black as ash. Steam was coming off of it as Red picked it up, cautiously.

"Dude, where'd you get this?", Red asked.

"Oh, we found a few growing out of the ground", Bomb explained, "Looked edible!"

"Umm..", Red nervously drew the fruit closer to his mouth, sweat beading down his head. He slowly took a tiny, tiny bite of the fruit. The second he pulled of a small piece of the fruit, it exploded right in his face. Everyone gasped as Red sat there, his face now covered in ash and a small fire burning on his head. Somehow the Blues weren't waken up by this as Red stood there in shock and pain.

"Ow", he muttered. Bomb glanced down at the black fruit that he was holding and gulped the entire thing down. Chuck shrieked and covered his head to protect himself from the explosion. Bomb just simply burped.

"Woo! Got a bit of a kick to it!", he chuckled. Everyone else stared at him in confusion, wondering how he survived eating that fruit.

Chuck took the rest of the black fruits from Bomb's wings, "Let's just put that to the side over there. Anyways, while we're here, anybody got any stories! I always loved campfire stories as a hatchlings! Ooh! Ooh! Maybe a scary story! That'd be cool! Anybody got one?!"

"I got one." The birds looked over to see Silver laying down between Stella and Hal. "The story of the innocent pig who was kidnapped by freaking birds."

Stella rolled her eyes, "If you want to leave, you can go anytime."

Silver jumped to her feet, "REALLY! HA HA! SEE YA' LATER, SUCKERS! HAHAHA!"

Silver sped away from the campfire, running into the forest. The others looked at one another, confused as to what they should do. Gale simply shrugged and the group simply went back to talking.

The falcon darted around the forest, laughing all the way. "FREEDOM!", she sang, "FREEEDOM! HAHAHAH!" She ran around the trees, darting over rivers, running through the area, going in several different directions.

"OKAY! Make a turn there! Up the tree! Turn right! Or...was it left?! Nope, right! Go back! Keep going straight ! Aaaaand…!" Silver saw lights ahead, "HOME! Sweet home!" She ran faster and faster and jumped into the air, happy to finally be back home.

She landed on the ground, tears of joy in her eyes, and looked up….only to see that she was right back around the campfire with the other birds where she started.

"Whu….But...but…?", Silver stammered.

"Oh, hey! You're back! How great", Gale said sarcastically. Silver got up and looked around in confusion, "How did I…?" She realized that the darkness of the night is preventing her from finding her way back to the other pigs.

"GRRR ARRRGHH!" the falcon screamed. She began to run around in fury, punching the ground, kicking trees. She even tried to kick a rock. She failed and fell to the ground in pain, holding her foot. The birds watched in confusion, still trying to understand this….creature.

Red got up and walked to the falcon's side, who was now laying on her back pouting.

"Y'know", the cardinal began, "You could just stay with us for the night."

The falcon simply turned on her side, facing away from the cardinal. Red frowned, "Suit yourself." He walked back to the others, who were beginning to devour the red fruits that they collected.

Silver was simply staring off into space. Her stomach began to rumble in hunger. She tried to fight off the hunger but eventually it got the best of her. She walked over to the others and sat between Stella and Hal. Still frowning, she held out her hand for one of the fruits. Stella gave her the red fruit without hesitation.

The falcon looked down at the fruit and began to chow down, the juice flowing over her tastebuds. She looked around at the others, surprised by how cheerful they were.

"So, Silver, you've been pretty quiet", Stella said, "You know, we never asked, what's your home like?"

"Why, so you can invade it and blow it up?", the falcon retorted.

"Um, no, because we're just curious, y'know! New place and everything!"

The falcon remained silent for a few minutes before speaking, "I live with my friends at this old castle."

"A CASTLE?!", Gale interrupted, her eyes wide with the idea of living at a castle.

"Yeah, it's super old. This place used to be the capital of the Pig empire, where the king lived. They left after discovering Piggy Island, which was far bigger and had more resources", Silver explained, "Me and my buddies live in the old King Pig's castle."

"Your buddies?", Matilda asked.

"Yeah. Those guys found me as a little piglet and...they took care of me all my life."

"Wait", Dahlia spoke, "Aren't you the one who said that everyone took you for granted or something like that?"

Silver nervously chuckled, "Oh, you know, that's my friends for ya! Heh heh! Always joking! They have the funniest nicknames ever! Weirdo! Freak! Orphan! Ha Ha! Those guys!"

The others stared at her like she was crazy (which she probably was).

"To be fair, that's a lot like us", Chuck whispered, Red nodding in agreement.

"Anyhoo, we just relax all day, roll in the mud, follow the Handsome Pig's orders, roll in the mud…"

"WAIT! WAIT!", Red shouted, "What did you just say?!"

"Roll in the mud?", Silver guessed.

"No! No! About the Handsome Pig! You serve him?!"

"Of course I do!", Silver said, "He's our proud boss! Our leader! The great and powerful HANDSOME PIG!"

"...Why?", Chuck asked.

"Why, what?"

"Why is he your boss?"

"Well, because of his loyalt..No, umm...Because of his stren..No, umm..Because of his...intelle-You know what, he has HAIR, dude!"

"...So?", Chuck asked. Before Silver could argue with Chuck, Stella interrupted her.

"So, Silver, this Handsome Pig guy. Who exactly is he?", Stella asked.

"They say that he was a grand hero from Piggy Island, almost as powerful as King Mudbeard! He came here awhile ago and he was so respected that he was immediately made our leader!"

"Hero, huh", Red muttered. Stella shushed the cardinal and went back to talking with Silver.

"Wow! He sure sounds like a great guy!", Stella said, obviously lying.

"He, umm, he really is", Silver said, a nervous look on her face. Stella noticed this and handed the child another fruit. Silver looked down at the fruit and at the pink galah. She hesitatingly took it, shivering.

"Why...Why are you so...nice?"

"What do you mean?", Willow asked.

"I mean...you're birds! You're descended from dinosaurs! You're not supposed to be nice! But….you haven't even tried to kill me!", Silver began to stutter, "And you're so...happy with each other!" Red snickered a little at that line before Bomb covered his beak. Silver continued, "So...close! What...Why?"

Willow walked up and sat besides the falcon, "...I can't say that we're all perfect. No one is. But...we don't want to hurt you. We didn't even want to fight the pigs at first. It's just...we had to stand up for ourselves. We couldn't let our children be taken from us."

"But", Silver said, "Eggs only create more birds. More monsters. That's what Handsome Pig told us."

"Look at them, Silver", Willow pointed to the Blues sleeping on Red's lap, smiles on their cute faces at they peacefully slept. She then pointed to the egg that Dahlia was holding on her lap. "Do they look like monsters to you?"

Silver looked at the egg, the flames of the campfire illuminating the egg so that she could see a silhouette of the chick that was growing inside it. Silver stared, confused as to what to think.

"Question", Dahlia said, "Have you ever seen a bird before us?"

Silver shook her head, silently contemplating what she should do.

"Well", Dahlia said, "That explains it."

"Just so you know", Hal spoke up, "I for one am not a monster!" Bubbles stood behind him, mouthing 'yes he is' to Silver. Silver chuckled a little.

"So, I know about most of you guys and the...things you can do", Silver said.

"Ah! You mean our powers! Yeah, it's this weird thing that we can do!", Stella said.

"Yes… 'We'", Dahlia muttered.

"HA!", Poppy laughed, "Dahlia over here's just mad cause she doesn't have any powers!"

"Hey! Neither does Red, Gale, or Stella!", Dahlia shouted at the cockatiel.

"Yeah, Poppy. That's not...Wait, what do you mean I don't have powers?", Stella asked.

"I simply don't think that what you do involves any kind of abnormal ability. I think that your "ability" is simply your gymnastic skills and your body being aerodynamic."

"Dude, what are you talking about?", Chuck asked, "You saw her! She just soars through the air and hits whatever target she wants to hit."

"So far, I haven't seen proof of that!", Dahlia confidently said.

" (Sigh) Whatever…..No, not whatever. It's so obviously a power!", Stella argued. The birds continued to shout at one another as the other birds simply rolled their eyes and began to prepare to sleep. Silver looked at the two avians arguing.

"Is this normal?", Silver asked Bubbles.

"Oh, totally! Perfectly normal!", Bubbles assured the falcon, "They argue, they start fighting, someone starts crying, the other starts crying, they hug, and everything's the same again!"

"Oh come on. That makes no se-", the falcon was interrupted when she looked over to see Stella and Dahlia covered in bruises and hugging one another, crying comedically.

"I'M SOO SOOORRRY!", Dahlia cried. "LET'S NEVER FIGHT AGAIN! AHH!", Stella sobbed.

Silver watched in confusion, "...Birds."

….

Most of the birds were fast asleep. Matilda laid down on top of Terence's belly, Hal and Bubbles lying down next to him. Red, Chuck, and Bomb lay down next to one another, Chuck mumbling in his sleep, "But, I don't wanna go to school, mama." Silver lay down on the ground, snorting in her sleep. Willow, Dahlia, and Poppy finally began to doze off. Stella and Gale were the only ones still awake.

"Ah", Gale sighed, "Such a beautiful night, isn't it."

"Yeah", Stella said, "Great." _Should I ask her now? I need to know what she meant in the volcano when she said that she was 'close to it'._

"Reminds me of when we just sat down on the hills back home and just gazed up at the stars", Gale spoke. She looked over to see Stella smiling, looking at the bright midnight sky.

"We were kids back then, Gale, but it feels just like yesterday", Stella smiled, happy to be with her friend.

Gale shifted uncomfortably and then got up, "Come on."

Stella looked at her, "What's up?"

"There's something I need to show you", Gale explained, "I don't want to wake up the others."

Stella got up and followed her into the jungle, wondering where this was going. They stopped at an area empty of trees as Gale pulled out her bag.

"Look", she started, "What I'm about to show you is important."

"This is about what you said in the volcano, isn't it?", Stella shouted in a rush, tired of holding that question in.

Gale reluctantly admitted, "...Yes. This is it, buddy."

"What is it?"

Gale pulled out two pieces of paper from his bag and gave them to Stella. Stella looked down at the pages and her eyes widened.

"This...This is our big break", Gale said with a grin.

The left side of the first page showed a pig with a crown, resembling the original King Pig, holding an odd object while standing in a stone temple. A grand aura was drawn surrounding the object. The right side had a different setting. Now, the aura of the object was much bigger and the temple was no longer gray stone.

It looked as though the temple became pure gold.

And the object...it was an egg. An golden egg.

Stella turned to see the next page. This one featured a grand castle on the top of a mountain side. On the roof of the castle was a small piece of paper located under one of the roof shingles.

"What the...What is this?!", Stella asked.

"This is a map! A map to the greatest prize of all time. This… 'egg' has the ability to turn whatever's next to it into pure gold! GOLD!"

Stella simply stared at Gale for a few seconds before bursting into snorting laughter. She began to roll on the ground, tears of laughter falling down her face. Gale looked down at her in anger, waiting for her to stop laughing.

"...You done?" She kept laughing. "You done?" Laughing continues. "ARE YOU DONE?!"

Stella stopped laughing and got up, "Ha, ha. Woo. Very funny, Gale. Hilarious."

"I'm not joking! This is real! The first page led us to the statue, where the second page was!"

"So, what? You want to find this egg and become rich?", Stella laughed.

"No, WE'RE going to be rich", Gale smiled menacingly. Stella looked up worriedly, "What?"

"Think about it! You know how we always talked about going on adventures as children! Finding buried treasure and everything!", Gale cheered, "This is our chance! We can be rich, we can respected by everyone!"

"We are respected by everyone", Stella said. "We can be respected more!", Gale added, "We can be rulers, Stella! RULERS!"

Stella began to back away, "So, what, you want to go find this castle and find the next part of this map?!"

"I want you to come with me!", Gale pleaded, "I know where we can find this castle!"

"How do you…", Stella realized what she was trying to say.

"The falcon", Gale confirmed her guess, "She can show us where the castle is! Then, all we have to do is follow it to the egg! It's genius!"

"Are you crazy? We're not gonna use Silver like that!"

"FINE! She can have some of the treasure too."

"NO! NO!", Stella sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, Gale. But we have bigger things to worry about."

Gale looked at Stella confused, "Wha-what do you mean?"

"Gale, Bird Island was destroyed, most of our friends are missing, and if Silver and Red are serious,there's some crazy pig in a blonde wig chasing us!", Stella explained, "We need to focus on getting off of this island and finding the others! We don't have time for detours!"

" 'DETOURS?!' ", Gale screamed, "This is our ticket to fame! We can be loaded forever and you want to throw that chance away?! Just like that?!"

Stella handed the pages back to the purple starling, "Gale...I...I know that you want this badly but...what's more important to you: Some treasure...or your own friends?"

Gale looked into Stella's eyes with a look of frustration and sadness. Her own friend, the one that she had been with since childhood, didn't support her mission. Didn't want to help her. She wanted the treasure badly. She wanted to find that egg. But, if she lost Stella in the process…

"(Sigh) Fine. I won't go looking for the egg", Gale muttered.

Stella smiled, "Thank you, buddy. I knew you wouldn't give up on me and the others." The two awkwardly hugged one another as a form of apologizing. The two walked back to the campsite. Stella laid down on the floor and quickly fell asleep. Gale, however, was still awake, thoughts of treasure and prizes floating through her mind.

….

It was around four in the morning. The birds were still all fast asleep, all except for Gale.

 _That pink-feathered traitor. How could she just desert me like that?! No, no. She's my best friend! My BFF! There's no way that she'll betray me. But I need to get that egg! I need to find that map!...But how?_

Her thoughts were interrupted once she heard a twig snap. She looked up to see something or someone dart away into the forest. Gale, trying not to wake anyone up, got up and ran into the forest to find out what was just here. She felt something under her foot. She bent over and picked up something.

A silver feather.

"Oh no", she whispered. Then, an idea popped into her head, "Oh yes."

She ran deeper into the forest, noticing footprints which would lead her to the odd falcon.

….

The castle was as old as old could be and as tall as a mountain, which the base of the castle laid on top of. It was built out of dull gray stone as branches and vines grew on its walls. It consisted of a mighty tower, lights coming from inside.

The falcon darted up the mountain, running through the wooden door, which was being guarded by two snoozing pigs. Inside the castle, a grand feast was being prepared in the banquet wall. Pigs of all shapes and sizes ran around the large dinner table, laughing and chowing down at whatever was in their paths. A chandelier lit up the room as the falcon burst into the room.

"SIR HANDSOME! SIR HANDSOME! I NEED TO SEE SIR HANDSOME!", she shrieked, running across the table and dodging pigs that were in her way. The pigs saw her and began to groan in frustration.

"Great." "It's the freak." "She's alive?", mumbled the many pigs there.

At the other end of the room, a golden throne lay and in that throne was the Handsome Pig himself, speaking with a few other pigs. He looked over and groaned upon seeing Silver run towards him.

"Sonova...Hello, Silver. You made it back...Hooray", he said in frustration.

"Greetings, Sir!", Silver greeted the pig upon arrival, "I have traveled through perilous lands and have fought through spectacular threats in order for this one moment! This one moment of greatne-!"

"Get to the point, freak", Handsome Pig interrupted impatiently. Silver twitched a little, hurt by her boss calling her...that name.

Silver pulled out what she brought to the castle, causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"AN EGG?!", Handsome Pig yelped, "GIVE IT! GIVE IT! GIVE IT!" He stole the egg from her hands on held it carefully in his hooves.

"THIS IS IT, BOYS! THIS IS OUR TICKET OFF OF THIS DUMP!" The pigs cheered, laughter roaring through the castle. A cheer so loud that it nearly shook Gale off of the roof that she was spying on Silver through.

On the top of the steep roof, Gale found a hole which allowed her to view the conversation occurring in the banquet hall.

"Off the island?", Silver wondered, "Why would anyone want to leave this place?"

The pigs' celebration immediately stopped upon hearing her comment.

"Oh right", Handsome Pig said, "You're still here. Harvey?"

Suddenly, Silver felt the hooves of the Handsome Pig's personal guard, Harvey, grab her neck and lift her into the air. Harvey was probably the only muscular pig in the world, buff as heck with a six-pack, stubble on his chin, and a stern look on his face.

"WAIT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", Silver yelled.

"You've been useful, freak, but now that we've got the egg, we don't need someone like you here", Handsome explained.

"Someone li- What is that supposed to me?! I'm just a loyal pig like all of you! I'm a hero now, just like you, SIR!"

Handsome Pig chuckled, "Well, this is awkward. First off, I'm no hero. Second off, you're no pig."

"WHAT?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, you see, I was never the empire's hero. I was it's scourge. The greatest criminal around!"

"No. No no no", Silver whimpered.

"Oh yes! Mind blown, huh?! Ka-Boom and all that, huh?", Handsome declared, "I was a grand thief, robbing the homes of the most powerful pigs...until I took it too far. You see, this island is a prison, and people like us, we're the prisoners! Thieves, crooks, jaywalkers! This is where we were all sent to!"

"But...but I trusted you! YOU WERE MY HERO! MY..MY SAVIOR! WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME?!", Silver screamed, crying. Her entire world was beginning to crumble around her. What she believed was now a lie.

"Honestly, to screw around with you. And it was sooooo worth it! Like, super worth it, bro!" He high-fived one of the pigs and continued to talk, "We needed a creature of your kind to lure more of your kind. And I guess this egg shows that our plan has worked! We don't need you anymore!"

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I'M JUST A NORMAL PIG! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

"...You still don't get it?", Handsome Pig laughed. A feeling of dread clawed its way to Silver's heart. She had a feeling as to what the pig was about to say. She didn't want to believe what he was about to say. It couldn't be true. Her friends, her life, it couldn't be true. _Please, please, God, no. No no no no no no._

"My dear, you're no pig…"

 _Oh God…_

"You're…."

 _Please, please God,please._

"..A fish!"

 _Please, G-_ "Wait, what?", Silver asked confused.

"PSYCH! You're a bird! Oh, you should've seen the stupid look on your face, man! HAHAHAHA!", the blonde-haired moron chortled.

The laughter in the room was as loud as an entire pile of TNT exploding. The noise of the laughter only caused Silver to break down even more. Her friends, her family...None of it was true. _They knew….they always knew...they never told me..No! It's a prank! No! NO! NOOO! It can't be true! ...It makes no sense! NO NO NO NO NO!_

"Take her to the dungeon! We don't need this freak anymore!", the pig ordered before leaving to his room.

"FREAK! FREAK! FREAK! FREAK! FREAK! FREAK! FREAK!", the hogs chanted.

Harvey lifted the falcon up. She was silent, trying to comprehend what was happening to her and her life. Suddenly…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Something crashed from the sky and destroyed the table. Everyone looked over to see what happened. From the wreckage, Gale pulled her body out of the ruins of the table, dazed from the fall.

"Ow, my leg", Gale said, "HEY! Give me that egg right now! Don't make me hurt you!"

 _SHING!_

An entire army's worth of weapons were unsheathed and pointed at her. Swords and arrows were pointing right at Gale, her confidence dropping.

"Umm….You wouldn't hurt a lady like me?", Gale squeaked.

 **Wow, I had to pack a lot of stuff into this story! We're almost getting to the end!**

 **So, in this universe, Golden Island is a place where prisoners of the Piggy Kingdom are taken to and Handsome Pig is their leader. This is pretty much Gale's start on her path to darkness. She's greedy but at this point, not completely heartless yet. And yes, Harvey is supposed to be Muscle Pig, which is just a weird design for a pig.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16-Stuff Goes Down

**Chapter 16-Stuff Goes Down**

The sun began to rise, lighting the morning sky up. The campfire was now nothing but ash as the birds began to wake up. Bomb rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"YAWN! Mornin', Chuck", Bomb yawned, before looking over to see his friend wasn't there, "Chuck? Chuck, where are you?"

Bomb turned around to show Chuck stuck to Bomb's back, crushed by him during the night. Bomb heard him and pulled him off of his back.

"I'm okay", Chuck murmured, "Just a heads-up, you toss and turn in your sleep."

"Okay, guys!", Matilda shouted, "Up and at 'em! Red! Come on, time to wake up."

Red's response was to snore even louder, still sleeping. Matilda frowned, "RED! WAKE YOUR SORRY BUTT UP!"

Red jumped off the ground in shock and fear, "WHAT THE-I'm up! I'm up!"

"Perfect!", Matilda said, creepily cheerful, "So, what's the plan now!"

"Now?", Red asked, "Okay, I think we should get back to the shore, get on the boat, and search for the others."

"We're leaving the island already?", Stella asked.

"Yeah, I don't know about you, but I don't wanna get killed by a wig with legs and his personal flying monkeys", Red explained, "We can get some supplies, do another search around the island, check to see if there ARE other birds around here. But we have to leave as soon as possible."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" The group turned around to see Dahlia panicking, running around the campsite, their eyes wide with fear.

"Where is it?! Where is it?! Where is it?!", Dahlia screamed. She tossed over the logs that they were sleeping on last night, even lifting up Terence with her bare arms. "Oh, god. Oh god. Oh god. She's not here! She took it!"

"Dude, what the heck is wrong with you?!", Poppy said, grabbing Dahlia and shaking her around.

"IT'S GONE! THE EGG! IT'S GONE!", Dahlia screamed, earning a gasp from the others.

"What are you talking about?! You had the egg last night!", Poppy screamed.

"I know! I have no idea what happened but it's not here!"

"But where could it have...Wait, where's Silver?!", Willow asked. The birds looked around but couldn't find the grey falcon.

"SHE TRICKED US! THAT LITTLE #$% ! TRICKED US!", Dahlia growled before punching a tree with her own fist. The group began to panic. They all trusted the stranger last night, especially Stella. They believed that she could be trusted and yet, her...upbringing still had...has a grip on her.

"STELLA!", Red growled, "I thought that Silver could be trusted! What happened?!"

"I…I thought…", Stella stammered. She couldn't believe this. She was nice to the falcon. She didn't care about how she was raised. She simply wanted to be friends with her! How could this happen?! She looked around to see Willow crying onto Dahlia and Poppy's shoulders. All of them were worried for the hatchling's life, having grown attached to the egg. Suddenly, Stella noticed something.

"Wait...Where's Gale?", Stella asked. The group realized that the purple diva was nowhere to be seen, her bag gone as well. Stella began to growl, realizing what happened.

"Gale...Gale, you STUPID, ARROGANT-!"

"Whoa! Whoa! What's wrong?", Poppy asked.

"Last night", Stella explained, "Gale showed me this piece of paper! Something she found in the cavern! She said it was part of this large map leading to some grand treasure! She probably went to look for it at the castle that Silver lives in!"

"WHAT?!", the group yelled. "Why the flock would she do that?!", Red shouted, "And why didn't you tell us?!"

"I only learned last night! Besides, I didn't think it'd be that important!", Stella declared.

"Not that important?!", Red repeated, "I can't believe this! Come on!"

"Where are you going?", Chuck asked.

"We need to get that egg back and stop that falcon!", Red commanded.

Stella ran over to Red, "Wait! Wait! We need to find Gale! Plus, you're not gonna hurt Silver, are you?!"

Red spoke, "Well, I can promise that we can do one of those things!"

"What?!", Stella exclaimed, "NO! We can't hurt her! She just doesn't understand! We can help her!"

"Help her?! She's gonna kill that baby! Even if we don't hurt her, why would we ever help her?!", Chuck shouted.

"Hey! We thought that you guys were weirdos at first before you pulled off your huge 'redemption adventure!' Why shouldn't she be redeemed?!"

"Stella, this is different! She believes in her cause! If she wants to stay with the pigs, then that's fine!", Bomb attempted to reason with Stella, who simply pushed him away.

"But she doesn't! SHE CLEARLY HATES THEM! HOW COULD YOU JUST ABANDON HER?!"

"...Well, to be fair, we knew her for a day and she called us Zoom-zoom Man and Blowy-up Dude", Chuck said, earning a death glare from the usually peaceful Stella.

"Come on, you guys!", Stella turned to her friends, "We can't just leave her with the pigs!" She thought that her best friends would back her up on this one. However, they all looked at her as if she was crazy.

"But...but what about Gale?", Poppy asked.

"She's...she's probably there too! She could be there!", Stella said. She didn't know how much of that was true but she had to convince the others to help her. The group looked at one and another, wondering what to decide.

Dahlia sighed, "Fine. Let's go."

"GREAT!", Stella jumped into the air in joy. Red groaned, "Fine. But if we're gonna move out, we have to now. Come on!"

"GUYS! LOOK!", Matilda cried out to the others. They walked over to see a trail of footprints, leading into the forest. They began to run into the direction that the tracks were leading to.

….

 _I'm not a bird. I'm not a bird. I'm not a bird. I'm not a bird. I'm not a bird. I'm not a bird._

The falcon constantly repeated this phrase through her head as she curled up in fetus position in the dark, dirty cell. There was a small barred window but the cell was locked with iron bars and there was no way to escape from the small room.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Her idol was a fraud. Her friends were criminals and complete monsters. "No, no, no. There still my friends. They wouldn't betray me! They must be joking! Or...or maybe they're coming for me! Maybe they're coming to rescue me! And..and maybe everything will...will go back to norm-", the falcon was interrupted by a metal cup being thrown at the wall next to her.

"Would you shut up already! I'm trying to think of a way out of here!", Gale cried out. The two were locked up in the same cell. Gale was sitting on the top bunk of a dirty bunk bed, the two pages of her map in her wings. She was trying to figure out a way to escape the prison, get back to her friends, and maybe get the next page of that map. She looked over at the falcon and an idea formed in her head.

"HEY! I just figured out something!", Gale jumped off of the bunk bed and walked to Silver, "You can help me!"

"Excuse me?", Silver asked.

"Yeah! You can help me find the golden egg!", Gale exclaimed, "All you have to do is show your loyalty to the pigs to get out of this prison! Then you'll get me out and you can help me find the golden egg! You know everything about this island! You can help me!"

The falcon simply stared at her, "What are you talking about? What golden egg?"

"It's this grand treasure that's located on this island! You can help me get it! We can split the treasure! We can do this together!"

Silver pushed the starling away, "What the heck is wrong with you?! We're trapped! Okay?! The Handsome Pig doesn't just let prisoners go! And now, I'm gonna die with this stupid bird!"

Gale rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on, darling. Don't act so surprised. You've got feathers, a beak, it was so obvious! Now get over it and help me."

Silver was beginning to get annoyed by this one. The other idiot birds at least faked sympathy. _God, so this what these birds are all like on the inside. Christ, I'm doomed._

"So this is what you fowl are like? You abandon your friends, not care about the problems of others...you want me to be a part of this?!"

Gale paused her thoughts of riches and gold and began to think about the others. As much as she wanted that treasure, her friends were still out there, going through God knows what in order to save her.

She sighed, "Look, I get it. You were raised to hate birds like me. But consider this, we could've killed you on many occasions and yet, we were nice to you, even if you were our "enemy". The pigs you lived with, however, ditched you without a second thought. What do you think that means?"

"...Get away from me", Silver grunted. Gale rolled her eyes and walked back to her bed, hoping that someone would just rescue her already.

….

The flock dashed through the forest and reached the pig's castle, rushing up the mountain towards the large building. They reached the wooden door, which was completely unguarded.

"Okay, so,what's the plan?", Dahlia asked.

"Okay, guys. There's probably gonna be hordes of those morons in there. We just rush in and attack head-on, fighting our way to the egg", Red explained.

"And Gale and Silver", Stella added.

Red bluntly grumbled, "And Gale and nerdy chick."

"HEY!", Stella shouted.

"Hey, she calls us Zoom guy and Blowy Whatever. I call her nerdy chick. Win-win.", Red retorted, "Okay, ready?" The group nodded, preparing to jump right in and attack. Fists clenched and teeth bared, the group yelled and ran at the doors.

"CHARGE!", Red screamed. They busted through the doors, destroying them and prepared to beat some piggy butt. Chuck screamed, fists out. Bomb waved his arms around pathetically. Matilda began shooting her fireballs randomly. They stopped upon noticing something strange.

"What the-?", Red said upon noticing that the entire castle was empty. Not a single pig was there. The banquet hall was completely deserted, outside of the flies eating the remains of the pig's dinner. There were no guards or servants. The place was empty.

"Where is everybody?", Bomb wondered.

"All that matters is that they're out of the castle", Red said, "Okay, where would Gale be?"

He paused to think, trying to come up with an idea. Unknown to him, he was standing under a doorway with the word, "Dungeon", on a glowing neon sign.

He looked up and blushed, "Oh….right. Um... Okay. Matilda, Blues, Terence, run upstairs. Maybe the egg and the others are up there. Hal, Bubbles, you guys stay here. Keep look out. Everyone else, come on."

Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Stella's group ran down the stairway into the dark dungeon, running past the many cells there. Chuck dashed around, looking for Gale.

"Gale? Gale? Gale, you there?!", the canary ran around, stopping and screaming when seeing an old pig skeleton in one of the cells. He walked away slowly, a little messed up from seeing that, and continued to run down the hall. "HEY! HEY, GUYS!", he yelled.

The others caught up to him and saw Gale and Silver in one of the cells. Gale ran to the cell bars, "HEY! HEY, OVER HERE!"

"OMIGOSH! GALE!", Stella ran to the cell and hugged Gale through the bars before slapping her, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU FRIGGIN' SUICIDAL?! JESUS!" SHe then hugged the purple starling again, who had a look of both confusion and happiness.

"Hold on, I'm gonna get you out of here", Poppy said.

"Don't bother", Silver muttered, her back facing the other birds, "The cell's locked. Nothing can open it."

Poppy opened it with ease, revealing that the cell was never locked to begin with. Gale's jaw dropped, "YOU TOLD ME THAT THIS THING WAS LOCKED!"

"GALE!", Poppy, Willow, and Dahlia jumped on top of the diva, hugging her. They laughed before Red broke the moment.

"Hey, um, egg to save", Red reminded the others, who got up and walked out of the cell. Stella stopped and looked back at Silver.

"Come on, Silver! We gotta go!", Stella cried out.

Silver just stared at the wall, "...Why? I'm not one of you."

"What the...Silver, they locked you in a dungeon! They left you here!"

"...They're coming back for me...my friends. I'm not a bird. I know they were wrong."

Stella frowned, "Oh, they told you….Look, it doesn't matter if you're a bird or a pig...What matters is that you're safe and ...and happy."

After a moment, Silver slowly got up and walked past Stella, going up the stairs. Stella followed her, worried for the teen.

Above them, Hal and Bubbles were standing on a balcony near the banquet hall, facing the ocean. They were looking through a pair of binoculars connected to the rails of the balcony. They gulped in fear as the other birds met up at the banquet hall.

"Hey, guys! We found Gale and Silver! You found the egg?", Red asked Matilda, who shook her head, "We looked everywhere. It's not here!"

"What?! That's impossible! Where could it be?!", Red spoke. He turned to Silver, "Do you have any idea where they are."

Silver shook her head, "How should I know?" Red snarled, "If you're hiding something, then I'm-"

"GUYS GUYS!", Hal cried out, "GET OVER HERE!" The flock ran out to the balcony where the teens were and gasped upon seeing what was coming towards them.

Through the fog, an entire armada of ships sailed towards the island, as large as the boat that arrived on Bird Island when all of this began. Green flags flew overhead as laughter could be heard coming from the ships.

"...To quote a great man,..."Oh my gaaaawsh!", Chuck said.

"Where did they come from?", Matilda asked.

Red grabbed the binoculars from Hal and looked closer at the ships. He saw that the ships were filled to the brim with pigs, each laughing their heads off as they were preparing to land on the island. What caught Red's attention was what was on one of the boats coming towards them.

"Is that….?", Stella began.

"No way", Bomb muttered.

"Mighty Eagle?!", Red exclaimed. On one of the ships, the great bald eagle was tied down to the deck of the ship, trying to get out of the ropes tying him down. He tried to attack the pigs mocking him and poking him with their weapons but he couldn't. Looking around the ship that the eagle was on, Red noticed one of the pigs coming up from the inside of the ship, covered in scratch marks and…feathers?! The sounds of crying and anger could be heard from inside the ship.

"Huh, didn't know pigs had feathers", Chuck bluntly stated.

"Must be an evolution thing", Bomb added.

"NO, you guys! I think the others are in there! The other birds!", Red exclaimed. The flock gasped. Their friends were safe but they were being held hostage by pigs!

"What do we do?!", Willow asked, "We're completely outnumbered! Plus, we still have to find that egg!"

"The golden egg?!", Gale asked.

"Not that one, the important one!", Willow explained. Bomb took the binoculars from Red and gasped, "Uh, Willow, I don't think that's gonna be a problem."

He pointed at the beach and the others gasped upon seeing the resident pigs of the island there, Handsome Pig standing in front of them. He smiled that cocky grin of his as he lifted up his prized possession: their egg!

"THE EGG!", Willow cried out, "Oh my god! We have to save it!"

"Hold on!", Red commanded, "We don't have a plan!"

"Oh please, we never have and look how far we've made it!", Chuck quickly stated.

"Dude", Bomb said, "This isn't some small fort! This is the entire pig army! How can we fight back?!"

"...I got it!", Gale shouted, "Silver, do you know how we caaaaaaaa-and where'd she go?"

The group looked around to see the falcon gone. Matilda facepalmed, "Great. Now what?" Red began looking around outside and noticed the slingshot that they used as a raft lying on the beach. He noticed the black explosive fruits growing from the ground and the vines growing from the trees. An idea began to form in his head.

"Guys, I've got a plan."

….

The head ship of the armada landed at the beach while the others stayed behind. The Handsome Pig and the others stood before it, smiles covering their faces as the ship came to a stop. Handsome Pig was smiling, waiting for his reward, as he hid the egg behind his back.

One of the minion pigs hopped down from the head ship, brandishing a sword at the others. "Criminals of the Piggy Empire, bow down before the King of the Pigs, the GREAT, POWERFUL, AND INDISPUTABLY ATTRACTIVE KING LEONARD MUDBEARD!"

A hull of the ship opened up and green smoke spewed. Out of that smoke came the hooved one himself.

For the most part, Leonard looked the same as he did when the birds fought him last time. The obese bearded pig was wearing a red fur coat and his golden, ruby-encrusted crown as he walked down onto the beach, a sly grin covering his face as he looked menacingly at the Handsome Pig. Behind the king, multiple guards stood there, prepared to attack the criminals and defend their lord. The Handsome Pig slowly trotted towards the powerful ruler.

"Greetings, sire! A pleasure to see you returning to our kingdom!", the blonde pig bowed. Leonard simply hit him on the head with his scepter.

"Nice seeing you too", the kind said impatiently, "I came here for our routine check of the island, checking up on how you thieves are doing and if there are any new resources my kingdom can exploit-I mean, find on this island." No matter how menacing this pig was, he still had that annoying charm to him that caused the birds to trust him at first. Behind all that, he was a cunning lunatic, willing to kill millions for a single meal, in this case, eggs.

"Grrrr...Well, sir, as you can see, we have plenty of things that you can exploit.."

"Find."

"Tomayto-Tomahto", the wig-wearing weirdo joked. It was like watching two jesters go at it, each one sly yet charming. "Anyways, we have fruits, picked fresh from the trees of this island!"

One of the pigs was holding a crate full of the red fruits and walked slowly to the King. Suddenly, he tripped and fell on his face, the fruits splattering on the ground and some of the juice hitting Leonard's face. Leonard frowned and merely wiped off the juice, the pigs shaking, afraid of what he'd to them.

"Yeah, pass", Leonard said bluntly, "We've got enough of those fruits from this place to feed us for centuries! Besides, they give us all cramps back home and, woo boy! You won't believe the plumbing issues there!"

The Handsome Pig growled before putting his facade of happiness back on, "Well, we have gold!"

A short young pig wearing a beret covered in paint walked up to Leonard carrying a pile of rubies, pearls, and other gems in his hand. Leonard looked down at the gems with a look of disgust before licking his hoof and rubbing the gems, revealing them to be rocks that were painted on.

"Hm, nice artwork, Blondy", Leonard chuckled. Handsome Pig shouted at the artist, "YOU TOLD ME THAT HE'D BE FOOLED BY IT!" the artist sobbed and ran away in tears as Handsome Pig rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Look, unless you have something of actual value", Leonard said, "Me and my boys are just gonna skedaddle." He began to turn and walk towards the ship.

"WAIT! SIR! LOOK!", Handsome Pig cried out. The King turned and gasped.

In Handsome Pig's hand was the egg, shining in the sunshine. Leonard walked up to it in a daze, opera music being heard in the background. He slowly walked towards the egg, his arm extended towards it. The Handsome Pig smiled. _Bingo. I'm getting off this dump._

However, things took a different turn.

"So?", Leonard said. The music suddenly ended and Handsome Pig was stunned by his response, "S-So? What do you mean, 'so'?! This is an egg! A friggin egg!"

"Yeah, so what?", Leonard said, "I have an entire ship full of those winged morons and guess what those winged morons have!"

Handsome Pig was silent, "Wh...Wh…"

" 'Wh...Wh..'", the King imitated Handsome, "HA! That's what you sound like right now! Sorry, buddy! But unless ya' got something that I DON'T have, I'm just gonna get back on my ship and head back! Toodles!"

The blonde-haired pig was speechless. He stood there,motionless, his arm still extended and holding the egg. He dropped the egg onto the ground and slowly walked towards the King. He passed by some of his fellow criminals and grabbed one of their axes. The guards were to distracted on helping their king onto the boat, allowing Handsome to slowly walk towards the King and raise the axe in the air, preparing to kill Leonard, when….

"PIGS!"

Everyone stood still, Handsome dropped his axe, and Leonard stood still, "That voice…"

Everyone looked around and saw what made that noise. In the distance, they saw someone standing on top of one of the mountains behind them. The figure shouting at them was covered in red feathers and shouting at the pigs from the top of the cliff.

"HEY, LEONARD!"

"Yooouuuu", Leonard moaned angrily, throwing off his cloak and looking up at the mountain with a look of pure hatred. THe one who started this whole feud, the one who caused this war, the one who continued to fight back..he was here.

"LEONARD", he shouted, "THIS IS A WARNING TO YOU, YOUR LITTLE SAILOR BUDDIES, AND TRACY TURNBLAD OVER THERE! I'M HERE TO ASK YOU TO RELEASE MY FRIENDS AND GIVE US BACK THAT EGG! I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HATE US...AND I KNOW THAT YOU REALLY, REALLY WANT THOSE EGGS...BUT I'M NOT GOING TO ATTACK YOU IF YOU SIMPLY AGREE TO THIS! ...I'M TIRED OF FIGHTING! FIGHTING BETWEEN FRIENDS! FIGHTING BETWEEN BIRDS AND PIGS! THIS FEUD HAS CONSUMED OUR PEOPLE FOR SO LONG THAT WE'RE RAISED TO BELIEVE THAT ALL PIGS OR ALL BIRDS ARE EVIL! SO, RATHER THAN JUST SHOOT MYSELF AT YOU WITH A GIANT SLINGSHOT, I'M JUST WANNA TALK! BIRD TO PIG! I WANT TO TAKE THE PEACEFUL ROUTE HERE AND I DOUBT THAT YOU DON'T WANT THE SAME!...JUST PLEASE...LET THEM GO."

In the middle of the jungle, a short, grey falcon was listening to the entire speech, tears flowing down her cheeks.

At the beach however…

"..That was really touching", Leonard sobbed a tear, falling down his face, "….KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!" Whatever feeling of peace that the bird inspired in some of the pigs vanished quickly as the cannons of the hea ship aimed for the mountain and opened fire on the red bird.

The cannonballs crashed into the mountain, causing a massive explosion, destroying that side of the mountain and whatever was on it. As flames and smoke engulfed the mountain, something rocketed out of the explosion, soaring through the sky in a trail of smoke, and landing on the beach right in front of Leonard. It slowly rolled towards the pigs who cautiously walked over to see what just landed there. They gasped.

"Ha...Ha HA!..Ha...HA HA!", the burnt head of Billy laughed. Red feathers were glued to his face as the smiling face of the mechanical bird laughed mockingly at Leonard, who stood there in confusion.

"Huh, don't remember him being made of wood and -waaait a second"

…

"Okay!", the real Red said to his friends, "Too be far, I warned him."

The group stood on the mountain facing directly in front of the head ship. Using pieces of wood and the vines of the trees, the birds made their own makeshift slingshots, the original slingshot positioned in the middle of several others.

Each bird picked up one of the black explosive fruits and placed it on the vines of their slingshots. They pulled back their fruits as far as possible, aiming straight for the pigs' boats, looks of glee on their faces.

"READY?!", Red shouted.

The fruits began to flare up, sparks of flames being emitted from them.

"AIM!"

The birds groaned as they held on as tightly as possible, preparing for the signal to release the fruits. Preparing for the beginning of the final showdown.

"FIRE!"

*LAUNCH!*

 **Yep, only a couple chapters left to go! And yes, that was the Artist Pig. We'll see more of him later. Hope you like the story so far! Please review and be sure to check out some of the other fanfics in the Angry Birds fanfic archive!**


	17. Chapter 17-The Battle Begins

**Chapter 17-The Battle Begins**

The black fruits were launched through the air, flying straight towards the boats. Leonard and the Handsome Pig ducked in cover, many of the other pigs tried to jump off of their ships. Most of them, however, didn't get off in time.

The fruits exploded upon impact, crashing into the enemy ships and blowing them up, damaging most of the ships. The pigs ran for their lives but many were caught in the explosions and were flung into the sky by the power of the explosion. Flames erupted as about ten or eleven ships went down in flames.

"RELOAD!", Red shouted, "We need to distract them! Chuck, are you ready?!"

"You bet. Those guys took away Billy", Chuck growled as he ran up to the original slingshot and pulled back, aiming for the boat holding the other birds on it.

"Well, technically, it was Red's plan to use B-", Bomb was interrupted when Red covered his beak, shushing him.

"JIM! JAKE! JAY! Get ready!", Red commanded. As the birds continued to bombard the beach with their fruits, the blue jays ran off towards the steep hill on the mountain next got them, hopping over the branches of the trees to reach their destination.

The fruits continued to bomb the beach, pigs running around in fear. One of explosives even crashed through one of the windows of Leonard's ship. Leonard noticed this and dashed away from it, Handsome Pig and the other criminals following him. The fruit tore the mothership apart in a ball of fire, wood and metal flying into the air and crashing down to the ground in flames. Pigs of all sizes and ranks soared through the air, their green bodies on fire, as they screamed in fear and landing into the ocean, one o them crashing onto Leonard. He pushed the pig off of him and grabbed Handsome.

"THE BIRDS ARE ON THE ISLAND?!", he shouted, "AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO WARN ME?!"

Handsome Pig smiled nervously, "...Surprise?" He was dropped to the ground as Leonard ran to his guards.

"Guards, kill that stupid bird and get me off of this deathtrap!", Leonard pushed his way through the guards, trying to reach one of the other ships coming in. Handsome Pig brushed off the sand and chased after him.

"NO! YOU'RE TAKING ME OFF OF THIS ISLAND!", he growled, jumping on top of the king and pummeling him. Leonard screamed until he realized he was feeling no pain from the punches and simply gave a tired look to Handsome Pig.

"Curse these tiny arms!", Handsome Pig shouted. Suddenly, a fruit landed right next to them, exploding and covering the pigs in ash.

The Blues made it to the other mountain and pulled their vehicles out from the bushes. Made of logs and mechanical parts of the vehicles found in the pigs' castle, the vehicles had six wheels under it and a motor connected to the back. A makeshift slingshot was built onto each of the cars. The Blues hopped onto their vehicles and prepared to go upon being given the signal by Red.

Bomb pulled Chuck back on the slingshot and aimed for the boat as the others continued firing upon the beach, trying to distract the pigs from the Blues. The egg was rolling around the beach during the chaos, pigs kicking it around, some even trying to grab it since the King didn't want it. Red saw that the egg was alone and grabbed one of the fruits and launched it with one of the slingshots. The fruit soared and crashed into the cliffside next to where the hill the Blues were on, lava beginning to leak out from the cliffside.

"That's the signal!", Jake yelled.

"GO! GO! GO!", Jim commanded. They pushed their vehicles down the hill and jumped onto them at the last minute. They rolled down the hill at top speed, the Blues using a handlebar-shaped stick to allow them to steer down the hill. They dodged rocks that were in their way, Jay even drove over one of the rocks, launching himself into the air. He landed onto the ground, leading the pack, as they aimed for the egg and the pigs on the beach.

"STOP! STOP!", Handsome Pig cried as he pulled on Leonard's tail, trying to drag him back to the island, only for the blonde-haired pig to be dragged by a tired Leonard. The king stopped when he heard something coming towards him.

The pigs turn around to see the Blues barreling towards them on their vehicles, dust and sand trailing behind them. The pigs screamed and tried to dodge the trio. The Blues reached the beach and sped straight through the sand as guards ran towards them with weapons, only to be ran over the car. Leonard and Handsome Pig hugged one another in fear as Jay crashed through them, the wig landing on Leonard's head, as Jay and Jake drove through the beach and into the ocean. They started the engines as the motors acted as a rudder, propelling the hatchlings forward as they sped through the water and towards the boat carrying the birds.

Handsome Pig and Leonard got up. "Hey! Give me that!", he yelled, pulling his wig off of Leonard.

Jim pulled on his stick and steered towards the egg, grabbing it off of the beach. He drove his vehicle into the water, started up the engine, and piloted it towards his brothers. As the boat sped forward, he picked up the egg, holding it as tightly as possible, and pulled it back on the small slingshot on his boat, launching it at Red and the others. The birds panicked, trying to catch the egg.

"I got it! I got it!", Stella yelled. The egg instead crashed into Gale. "I got it", the diva groaned.

"Perfect! Chuck, now!", Red commanded. Bomb released Chuck and let the yellow canary soar from the slingshot and through the air. The wind rippled past Chuck, who growled, trying to aim his body at the ship. He tucked his legs under his wings and pointed his feathery body at the ship.

He growled at the pigs down below and whispered, "It's….Chuck….Time."

He sped up in mid-air and dashed through the sky, zooming downwards at the boat. Friction in the air built up around his body but he continued to hold his position. He soared straight downwards like a bullet as pigs tried to run in cover. The Mighty Eagle groaned, trying to escape from the ropes tying him to the deck.

"Oh boy", Ross whispered, jumping off the ship in fear. He prepared to land into the cool, salty water. Instead, he crashed onto the wood of Jake's vehicle. The Blues were circling around the boat, waiting for Chuck to do his part of the plan.

Chuck squinted as he braced himself for impact, a whistling noise going through his ears. He kept falling faster and faster and faster and faster, crashing right onto the Mighty Eagle's back and….

Everything stopped. The pigs were floating in the air in slow-motion. The Mighty Eagle was slowly sinking into the ship's deck, the ropes slowly being ripped, each thread being ripped off in slow-motion. Chuck smiled and ran off at super speed, everything around him moving at slow-motion. He ran towards the door leading to the cages being kept in the hull. Running down the stairs at super speed, Chuck found the other avians in their cages, looks of both fear and shock on their faces as the Mighty Eagle slowly crashed through the boat. Chuck rushed as fast as possible around the room, glass breaking due to how fast he was moving.

He tried to open the cages, tugging at them, even biting at them. He rushed back to the deck and came back with the pig holding the keys to the cages, the pig's face frozen with fear. Once he unlocked all of the cages, he tossed the pig out the window. Chuck ran to one of the windows to see the Blues circling the boat slowly, each tiny ripple in the ocean could be seen by the speedster. Ross was hanging onto the motor of Jake's boat, screaming. Chuck ran back and began to throw the birds out of the window, aiming them so that they'd land right on each of the Blues vehicles.

"Women and hatchlings first!", he joked. He tossed them out the windows and watched as they slowly floated downwards. He made sure to grab the ones who were under Mighty Eagle's slowly falling body. Next, he dashed back to the deck and brought back one of the pigs' lifeboat, with a pig still in it, rowing like mad. He threw the pig off and placed the net full of eggs and any of the other birds in it. He pushed the lifeboat outside and pushed it off of the deck, hopping off with it, nearly avoiding the Eagle slowly crush him. He slowly floated through the air on the boat.

He clapped, "Aaaand scene!"

Suddenly, everything was back to normal speed. The birds quickly fell right onto the Blues' boats, shocked and screaming in confusion as to how they got there. They quickly held on as the Blues quickly turned around to pilot away from the ship.

Mighty Eagle crashed straight through the ship, destroying it all as his massive body obliterated everything it fell through, pigs and pieces of the boat flying into the air. Chuck's boat sped through the ocean due to how powerful he threw the boat off. His boat was as fast as a stone skipping across a pond, the birds on the ocean holding on to the many eggs in the net. The Blues followed the canary with their own vehicles, the birds holding on in confusion. Ross tried to hold on to their boat but eventually lost his grip and was sent flying into the water.

Ross coughed, "Well, this couldn't get any worse." Bubbles began to rise beneath him, his eyes widening in fear. The Mighty Eagle quickly propelled himself out of the water, like an arrow, knocking Ross into the air. Mighty Eagle coughed, gasping for air, as he clumsily flew towards the island.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!", he yelled.

"The eagle is loose! I repeat the eagle is loose!", Red yelled to the others.

The birds got off of their boats, running towards the jungle. The Blues helped direct them towards where Red and the others were. The black fruits continued bombarding the beach, distracting the pigs.

"This is your captain speaking", Chuck chuckled, "We have now reached our destination of Golden Island. Thank you for riding Chuckster Airlines!" He and the other birds grabbed the net of eggs and lifted them into the jungle.

Mighty Eagle tried to land carefully but instead crashed into the jungle, dust and trees were strewn about. He lost consciousness upon impact, a dopey grin on his face.

"Well", Chuck said, "There goes our heaviest hitter. Come on! To the mountains!"

They eventually reached the top of the mountain, where the others were. Chuck and his group made it first and the others joined soon after. The Blues ran up and gasped at who they saw next to Chuck.

"MOMMY! DADDY!", they yelled. Their parents looked over and gasped.

"JIM!JAKE!JAY!", the Blues' parents yelled as they hugged their children, tears flowing down their eyes in joy. The Blues laughed, happy to finally be with their parents. Red smiled at the sight of the two parents hugging their children. An explosion on the beach took him out of the moment and he ran up to the front of all the birds.

"Everyone! Listen to me!", Red yelled.

"HEY! It's that jerk who beat up the judge!", a random bird shouted.

"What do you want, Birdbrain?!"

"Look, everyone!", Red yelled, "I know that I messed up but you have to listen to me! I have a plan!"

The crowd began to shout at him, still offended by his actions at the party. While they were aware of all the good that the cardinal has done for them, they also watched him go insane before the flood. To say that they were conflicted on how to think about him would be an understatement. The Blues tried to run up to their friend but their parents held them back.

"HEY! SHUT IT!", Bomb shouted at the top of his lungs, the feather on his head flaring up. Knowing his destructive powers, the birds were quickly silenced.

Red sighed, "Look, I….I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hitting you, Mr. Peckinpah. I'm sorry for acting like such a tool to my friends. And I'm sorry that we're all stuck in this situation. But right now, you need to understand that none of that matters!...Look, Bird Island is gone. We're all that's left of that place and right now, we're about to killed by an army of pigs! I know that you must hate me right now, but if we're gonna make it out of here, we need to work together! We need to fight back against those who want us dead! We need to be brave and show those guys that we're not gonna give up! Not now and not ever! Now, who's gonna stand up and fight like a bird!"

While Red's friends smiled at his bravery, the other birds looked around, confused as to what to do. The Blues hopped out of their parents' wings and ran up to Red. They shared a smile before hugging one another. The parents looked at them in curiosity, wondering if they should take their children away or….or let them fight.

Slowly, the birds began to walk forward, moving closer to Red with looks of courage on their faces. The judge walked up to Red, mallet in hand. He looked up at the cardinal, a brave smile on his face.

"...Lead the way, Mister Red."

Red smiled, "Okay, everyone. Once those pigs realize that we're lose, they're gonna throw everything they've got at us, no mercy. If we're gonna get off this island and find a new home, we need to stop these guys before they stop us! Now….who's ready?"

….

Handsome Pig and Leonard were running around on the beach, trying to escape from the explosives bombarding the beach.

"SIR!", one of the guards yelled, "THIS WAY!" The guard led the King to a ship heading for the shore. The Handsome Pig and the criminals ran after the king, who pushed Handsome Pig out of the way.

"NO! You're not coming with me, you psycho!", Leonard shouted.

"NO! I'm not being left on this island!", Handsome yelled. The two fought one another, the criminals and guards charging at each other. They pathetically brawled in the dust when, unknown to them…

"OOOOOOOHHHMYYYYYYYYGAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!" *CRASH!* *KABOOM!*

Something crashed straight into the front of the ship that they were trying to get on, blowing up the entire ship as dust and wood flew through the sly.

Leonard and Handsome Pig stopped fighting, looking over the wreckage of ship.

"What the-?", Leonard was interrupted when a bird with black and white stripes and a beret landed next to them. Mime looked around and smiled sheepishly before a black fruit landed between the bird and the pigs, exploding and providing enough of a distraction for Mime to escape. Leonard looked up to see other birds being launched at the ships from the catapult.

Peckinpah shot through the sky at the ship, only to hit the sail and be sprung back at another ship, destroying it. Cyrus yelled as he crashed onto another ship, breaking through the deck and landing inside.

"Ohhhhh", Cyrus groaned in pain. He screamed when he saw pigs run at him with spears in their hands. He stopped when he felt his nose itch.

Suddenly, Officer Beakins landed right on top of Cyrus, causing Cyrus to sneeze out a bucket load of snot onto the pigs, sticking them to the boxes of TNT behind them. The police bird took this opportunity to throw his police baton at the pigs. His baton crashed into the boxes of TNT, blowing up the ship. The two birds rose out of the ocean and fist-bumped one another.

"Sweet", Cyrus sniffled.

Early Bird was launched next, followed by a short Opal Rumped Tanager, who was grinning with glee.

"Next!", Red called up. The Tanager ran up and hopped onto the slingshot.

"Omigosh! Omigosh! This is gonna be sooo awesome!", she cheered. Red was surprised by the bird's perkiness, "Hm, Okay. You ready?"

"Oh, I was born ready! Come on! LAUNCH ME!", she cried.

She was released from the slingshot and flew through the air. She braced her body, ready to crash into the ship, until...

She flew into a rope connected between two poles and before she could crash into the boat, she was sprung back, crashing into another ship.

"Oh come on!", she shouted as she lifted herself out of the water.

...

"OKAY! Explosive guys are up! Bomb?!", Red shouted.

"I'm so ready, Bomb grinned. Terence aimed the large bird at the biggest ship they could find and prepared to launch him.

"OKAY! FIRE!", Red yelled.

The bullfinch was launched straight through the air, his feather flaring yellow. He yelled as he crashed straight through the hull of the ship. He released a surge of energy, blowing up the front of the ship in a fiery explosion. The pigs on the half of the ship that wasn't blown up sighed. Unfortunately, something fiery came from the sky, blowing up what was left of the ship.

"HAHAHAHAH!", Matilda laughed maniacally. The explosions from her fireballs propelled her through the air. She blew up all the ships in her path, flying through the air. She only stopped when she crashed into the mast of one of the ships, causing it to break and fall down, destroying everything below it. Matilda fell from the sky, believing that she'd crash right into the ocean.

Instead, she landed onto the wooden floor of one of the Blues' boats, now being piloted by Mime. Matilda smiled and got up on her feet. She quickly got onto the makeshift slingshot built on the boat and stretched back.

"Drive towards that one!", she pointed at one of the boats. Mime drove towards the ship and released herself from the slingshot. She grabbed onto one of the ropes from the sail of the ship and swung around the mast, the rope wrapping around the mast. When she was near to reaching the floor, she laughed and shot out another fireball, launching herself into the air with the rope causing her to spin round the mast, colorful sparks surrounding the boat as it blew to pieces.

Red chuckled at the sight, "Heh heh, freaking psycho. Okay, we got any other guys who can go boom?!"

The birds looked around, wondering if there were other birds with explosive abilities.

"MOVE! MOVE!" From the crowd, a short, fluffy white bird with a black feather on her head ran up to Red.

"My time to shine! Please let me do this! Pleeeease!", the white bird pleaded.

"Uhhh, sure, why not?", Red said.

"SWEET!"

The bird was launched through the air, dodging cannonballs shooting at her. Her eyes began to glow red as she gritted her teeth. Her feathers began to stick and red energy began to spark from her eyes.

"DON'T MESS WITH AGATHAAAAAAAA!"

Suddenly, freaking LASER BEAMS shot out of the bird's eyes, red, burning energy being fired at the vessels beneath her, destroying the ships and even boiling the sea. The smell of smoke filled the area as pigs were burnt in the destruction, soot and ash covering their faces. Agatha eventually crashed into the cabin of a boat, destroying it. All that was left was a pig standing there in a towel, looking around awkwardly before the entire ship collapsed within itself.

The birds stared in shock. "Huh, wonder who she is", Red said.

Leonard growled on the beach, watching his entire army being destroyed by stupid birds. He saw a white bird in hockey gear swing his hockey stick, destroying what was in its path. He saw a female red cardinal wearing a yellow bowtie hit the mast of a boat and spring downwards, straight down into the boat. A snowy owl named Alex crashed into a boat and all that was left was the owl and a pig standing on a small piece of wood in the middle of the ocean. The owl simply kicked the pig off and jumped onto a small vessel being piloted by Agatha and Willow.

"THAT'S IT! PIGGY AIRFORCE! CALL THEM IN!", Leonard yelled to one of his guards.

…..

Silver was still crying in the middle of the forest, trying to understand what was going on.

 _I can't. Please. I can't be a bird...They'll come for me...My friends...They have to be real...But...But they're….criminals! They're even fighting the King! But...Is he even my King? What….What am I?_

An explosion occurred in the background, waking her out of her daze.

"I...I gotta get out of here...Oh god, I need to…", Silver was interrupted when she tripped on something. She looked down and gasped upon looking down at what she tripped on.

An eggshell. It has definitely been there for awhile and, to most people, it would probably be meaningless. However, this shell….upon seeing this eggshell, a rush of memories came flooding into her mind.

" _Hahahaha!", she laughed. A young Silver giggled in the living room of her small hut, chuckling alongside her parents. She had just hatched out of her small egg and her parents were celebrating her hatching. Two older peregrine falcons looked down at her, looks of pure joy. The male peregrine falcon picked up baby Silver, bouncing her in the air playfully. Suddenly, that look of joy turned to fear. The noises of town bells rang as the mother looked outside through the window._

" _We have to go! It's a storm!", the mother yelled. The father grabbed his wife and held his child closer to his chest. They ran outside, only to see the storm picking up. They looked to the ocean and the parents screamed. Lighting was lighting up the black, cloudy sky as wind blowed as hard as possible. Baby Silver only had a second to see what was coming right towards them._

 _A tidal wave, almost as large as the mountain of Bird Island, crashed right into the them. Silver screamed as she watched her parents try to hold onto what was left of the wreckage of their hut. It was standing over a cliffside and was one the verge of falling into the ocean. SIlver's father picked up Silver and tried to run off of the hut and into the jungle of Bird Island. However, he was too heavy, risking the entire family's safety._

" _We're too heavy! If we step over there, the entire hut will fall into the sea!", he shouted._

 _The two adults looked at one another in fear. There was only one way to save their child. Silver cried, tears streaming out of her eyes._

" _Shh Shh Shhhh", the mother shushed her child, "It's going to be okay..It's going to be okay, baby."_

 _The family embraced one another for one final moment._

 _, the father whispered. Suddenly, the entire hut came crashing to the ground. But before they could fall to the ground, the parents threw Silver into the air. Silver landed on grassy ground of the precipice of the cliffside. She screamed as she saw her parents fall into the ocean. She tried to crawl to them only to be crashed by another wave, washing her off of the island._

…

Silver stared at the eggshell. She stood there in the middle of the jungle, wondering what she'd just witnessed. Her parents' final words kept resonating inside of her...

" _We love you, Silver…..We will always love you"_

Silver began to tear up, but not tears of sorrow but tears of…...joy.

She chuckled happily, "I know what I am."

 **We're almost to the end!**

 **And, for certain people reading this,...you're welcome. =)**

 **Agatha is owned by I.M Rally**

 **Ortley is owned by Polydactyly Zodiac**

 **Alex the Owl is owned by...Alex the Owl**


	18. Chapter 18-The Battle Continues

**Chapter 18-The Battle Continues**

The pigs' planes soared through the air, trying to shoot up whatever was in their sight. Red saw the planes coming.

"More fruits! We need to shoot those bacon-brains out of the sky!", Red commanded. Rather than bombard the beach, the birds began to fire the fruits into the sky, blowing up the planes coming in. Pigs began to fall to the ground, some even crashing into the boats, which was fortunate for the birds. One of the pigs even ate a fruit coming at him. The fruit exploded inside of him as he fell to the ground.

The birds being launched by the makeshift slingshots on their boats crashed into the planes above. Matilda was on a craze, launching herself onto one of the boats and running across the deck, shooting at whoever came close to her. She performed a roundhouse kick and used her powers to launch herself so high into the air that she crashed right into one of the planes above her. The other birds just looked at her in fear.

"Wow", Agatha muttered, "Isn't that your friend?"

"Ummm", Bomb stuttered, "Could you use that word in a sentence?"

The Blues saw the chaos and ran to the slingshot while the others weren't looking. The Blues' parents saw them and shrieked, "NO! MY BABIES!" They were about to run up to the their children when Red stepped in front of them.

"Ma'am, sir, I know that you're afraid for your kid, but trust me when I say that these three right here are the bravest, most selfless birds that I've ever seen and that I know that they're tougher than they look. So, you need to-"

"Actually", the Blues' mother said, "We just wanted to give them a good-luck kiss."

"...Oh, uh, sure", Red said awkwardly. The parents smooched their children on their foreheads and the Blues stretched back and aimed for the planes.

"WWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" They cried as they flew through the air. They magnetized in mid-air as they soared closer to the planes. They split up in mid-air, a flash of energy speeding them up as they crashed straight through rows of planes, specifically aiming for the pilots. Parts of the planes ended up crashing into other planes, causing a huge chain reaction in which most of the planes ended up crashing into one another and blowing up.

The Blues continued to magnetize together and split up to create even more destruction, eventually stopping to regroup and fall to the ground. They cheered as Mime's boat passed by in order to catch them and bring them back to the island.

The birds cheered, especially the parents. Their own children were able to defeat the entire Piggy Air Force. Red pumped his fist in the air, "YES! Okay, we're not done yet! NEXT UP! GO GO GO!"

The birds continued to bombard the boats and were now being launched at the beach. The pigs were beginning to charge towards the island, weapons in hand. Chuck smiled as he launched himself down to the beach and began to fight off the pigs with his superspeed, making them point their weapons at each other and throwing them back into the ocean. Bomb and Aggie appeared on the beach and used their explosive powers to ward pigs away. Mime, Peckinpah, Cyrus, and Officer Beakins operated the boats built by the Blues in order to act as a rescue crew and a naval force, using the slingshots to continue firing themselves at the boats. The Blues were repeatedly shot into the air, their ability causing the most damage on glass objects and the pigs.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!", Handsome Pig shouted to the other criminals, "GET THEM!" Harvey and the criminals ran at the birds, ready to pummel them. Edward and Early Bird charged at the criminals, raising their fists and yelling. Harvey simply kept running as the two fathers tried to stop him by pushing him back. Harvey looked down at the two as they kept trying to hurt him to no avail. Harvey laughed, raising his fist to take down the two when…

*BAM!* Edward's youngest child crashed into Harvey's forehead. The buff pig staggered a little and fell backwards unconscious. The hatchling chuckled as his father picked him up.

"You lil' rascal, you!", he smiled.

Bubbles was launched right onto the beach, crashing onto one of the pigs.

"WHO WANTS SOME?! WHO WANTS SOME?! AAAAARRRRRRRRRGHHHHH!", he yelled, charging at the criminals. He hit the first pig that he could find, confident in himself. Unfortunately, the pig that he punched was faaaaaaar bigger than him. He was impossibly round and fat, bigger than any of the pigs there. His limbs were barely visible and his face was disproportionately smaller than his body.

Bubbles gulped upon seeing the pig, "Ummm, you, uhhh, want some?"

The big pig quickly walked over on his tiny legs and sat right on top of Bubbles. The fat pig chuckled when suddenly…

*FWOOOOMP!* Bubbles expanded so quickly that the fat pig was propelled into the air. The pig crashed into the ground, landing on most of the criminal pigs.

"YEAH! YEAAAAHH! BUBBLLLLEEESSS!", Bubbles yelled into the air, his body full of air.

Willow stretched herself back on the slingshot, Poppy and Dahlia helping her aim.

"Okay, buddy, I know that you're a bit nervous with the slingshot", Stella told her, "But, if you don't want to do this, then.."

Willow grabbed Stella by her neck and pulled her closer, "SHUT UP AND LAUNCH ME."

Poppy and Dahlia let go of the pigeon as she flew into sky and suddenly spinned downwards to the beach, sand and dirt being strewn everywhere. She spun forwards, running over whatever was in her way. She performed a few drop kicks and spun around the ground, tripping the pigs over.

"BUBBLES! GET READY!", she yelled. The oriole heard her and expanded like a balloon. He rolled over to Willow. The artist spun at Bubbles, hitting him and propelling him at the pigs, knocking the swine down like a bunch of bowling pins.

"GOOAAAAL!", the birds cheered on the mountain. Willow turned around to continue fighting and right behind her was a short pig. She was about to karate chop him when she noticed the artist beret that the pig was wearing.

"..W-Wait? Are..Are you an artist?", Willow asked.

"Oh, uh, um, yes", the pig nervously replied.

Willow smiled, "Oh my gosh! So am I!"

"Really? Oh, wow. What type of artwork you do?", the pig asked, now a bit less scared.

"Oh, I love painting mostly! Once in awhile, I sculpt."

"Really! I mean, I've always been interested in sculpting but you know, I've never had the time. Stuck on an island with crooks and all."

"Well, I haven't been here for that long but I'm sure there are some resources around here. Could make a stone sculp...Oh, wait. I...guess we gotta fight each other."

The pig frowned, "Oh. Oh, right. Right…..Um…."

Willow shuffled awkwardly, wondering if she should fight this pig that she just befriended. Then, an idea came to her mind, "Ummmm...HAHA! I have defeated this simple pig!"

The artist pig realized what her plan was, "Oh, oh. NOOO! This bird has just defeated me! Oh, the cruelty! I'm down! Remember me!" He laid down on the ground, faking unconsciousness. The two gave a thumbs up as the fight continued.

Handsome Pig watched as his idiot minions were being defeated very quickly. He looked around trying to find a way of escaping from this. That's when he saw the plane.

Ross was piloting a small plane that managed to escape from the birds' destruction, and was able to land on the beach. King Mudbeard ran over to him, pushing away everyone in his path.

"MY LIEGE! HURRY! GET ON THE PLANE!", Ross called out over the loud noise from the engine.

"Oh, no. I was gonna just go swimming and go on a leisurely stroll through the for-COURSE I'M GONNA GET ON THE PLANE! MOVE, FOOL!", Leonard yelled. He jumped in the seat behind him. Handsome Pig grinned, "Perfect."

As more and more birds were being shot from the slingshot, Gale and the others were reloading the fruits and launching them non-stop. Gale picked up another black fruit absent-mindedly and launched it at the beach. That's when she realized that she didn't launch a fruit.

She gasped as she saw the egg hitting the beach. "CRAP!", she yelled. Stella and the others gasped upon seeing the egg on the ground.

As Handsome Pig ran over to reach the king's plane, he noticed the egg lying on the beach. He ran back to grab it and then chased after the plane, grabbing the back of it as it lifted into the air.

"OH MY GOD!", Stella yelled, "WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

Red panicked, "What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?!"

"AHEM!" Everyone looked behind to see the young falcon walk up.

"I'm ready", Silver confidently declared. Stella and her friends smiled.

…

"Okay, once you're in the air, you tuck your legs under your wings and brace for impact", Dahlia explained as the falcon was being stretched back on the slingshot, "It may hurt a little and it's gonna get crazy when you're in the air, but you have to stay calm."

Silver took some deep breaths, "Okay. Okay. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." She looked over and saw the others smiling at her. She grinned, "Umm….thank you. For everything. I know I haven't been the best person towards you but….I'm so thankful for everything you've done."

Stella smiled, "Oh, it's no problem, Silver.:

"No no, really", Silver said, "I mean, I've been so wrapped up in who I was raised with and what I was taught, I mean, I actually considered those jerks my friends! How blind could I be?! Plus, you guys never…"

Red shouted, "FIRE!"

The falcon was interrupted and launched straight through the air. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she flapped her wings in fear. Thoughts of death and retreat coming to her mind. She began to cry like a child when, she felt it.

She felt time slow down again. She felt the same sense of serenity that she felt in the volcano. She felt the wind brushing past her feathers. She saw the bright sun shining in the blue sky. Then, she saw the plane soaring through the sky and knew what she must do.

 _We love you, Silver...We will always love you._

"I can do this", she said to herself. Suddenly, she felt her muscles flex and a sudden flow of energy in her veins. Her eyes sharpened and suddenly, she sped up in mid-air. She felt the friction on her body but she wouldn't allow it to stop her. Nothing would stop her.

….

Leonard laughed on the plane, "SO LONG, MORONS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe we made it out of that! Freaking idiot thieves! Thinking they'd get off!"

He was interrupted when Handsome Pig grabbed Leonard's face, scratching at it and trying to pull him out of the plane.

"AARRGHH! HOW-WHU-WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"YOU'RE GONNA KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE ON THAT DUMP! GET OFF OF THIS PLANE!"

"GET OFF OF MY PLANE!", Leonard yelled.

"YOU GET OFF OF **MY** PLANE!", Handsome Pig screamed. The two began to tussle on the plane as Ross tried to swerve the plane to get the crook off of their vehicle. Suddenly, something grey quickly flew past them. They looked up to see Silver soar through the air, going farther and farther upwards. Suddenly, she sped up mid-air and swooped downwards, straight at the plane. She yelled in joy and fury.

"LOOK OUT BELOOOOOWWWWW!", she screamed as she aimed herself straight at the pigs. Ross screamed and jumped right out of the plane.

"ROSS, YOU COWARD! DON'T LEAVE ME!", Leonard yelled. He shrieked a feminine shriek as the falcon soared straight through the wing of the plane. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to grab the egg.

The plane began to go down as Leonard and Handsome Pig shrieked in fear. Leonard's crown even flew off of him.

"I'M NOT GOING DOWN LIKE THIS! THIS IS STUPID!", Handsome yelled.

"DITTO!", Leonard agreed.

Silver laughed, "I DID IT! I DID IT! HAHAHAHAHA!" She crashed next to the other birds, giggling with glee. Her friends ran up to her.

"Oh my gosh, did you see me out there!", Silver shouted.

"You did great, man!", Stella said, "You stopped the plane! And on your first time!"

"Didn't think you had it in you!", Poppy cheered, "You stopped those idiots and got the egg!"

Silver stopped laughing, realizing her mistake. "I didn't get it!", the teen shouted. The birds gasped, looking around worried. Red growled, "Come on! GOGOGOGOGOGOGO!"

"I GOT THIS!", Stella shouted. She launched herself at the plane as it fell through the sky.

"NO! SHE'S OFF COURSE! SHE WON'T MAKE IT!", Dahlia yelled. Her friends gulped, hoping that she'd survive.

Stella soared right past the plane as it fell to the ground. She gasped, seeing as how she completely missed her target. She saw the egg fall off of the plane and fall towards the ocean, the birds' boats too far to reach it in time. She wasn't going to allow this innocent child to die. As the air rippled around her, she growled, a pink glow being emitted from her body. Her eyes began to light up and her eyesight sharpened, focusing on the egg and where it was falling.

"No. NOOO!"

Suddenly, a bright explosion occurred.

A burst of pink energy was released and, out of nowhere, she began to shoot straight towards the egg. She changed her entire course of flight in mid-air, moving in the completely opposite direction. Pink lightning sparked from her body as she reached her wings out and…

"GOTCHA!" She held the egg in her wings as she laughed with joy. The other birds gave a joyful applause, her friends especially cheerful. Poppy hugged Gale like a maniac and jumped up in the air. Dahlia stood there in shock.

Poppy leaned towards the owl, "Guess who's got a powwwerr!"

"Shut up, you dodo", Dahlia groaned. Suddenly, her eyes widened, "WAIT! Where's she gonna land?!"

They looked up and saw that Stella was soaring downwards to the other side of island. They gasped, watching as their friend was going to crash straight into the ground.

Stella gasped, holding the egg closer to her as she braced for impact. Suddenly…

"STELLA!"

She looked over to see Gale being thrown by Poppy. Poppy used her tornado-like ability to throw Gale straight at Stella with enough force so that Gale could fly far enough to reach and grab her.

Gale crashed right into Stella, holding her and the egg in her wings and used the wind to help glide the two towards a mountain near them. They tumbled onto the ground, the egg rolling away from their grasp and Stella unconscious.

"Ow", Gale complained, dazed from the landing. She looked over to Stella, "Buddy? Stella, wake up." The galah stayed unconscious. Gale sighed, "Really, you're gonna do this for me...God."

She looked over and saw the egg rolling into the cavern. She gasped, pushing Stella off of her and running into the cave. She tried to chase after it as the egg rolled further from her grasp.

Oddly enough, the deeper she went into the cavern, the brighter it got. She covered her eyes, shielding it from the bright light. Then, that's when everything changed…

The floor of the cavern was lit up in a futuristic blue light, streams of the light covering the room. There were various holes in the ground, bright flames of lava being emitted from below. In the middle of the cavern was a small stone pillar. The streams of light were no longer blue on the pillar...they were golden. What was resting on the pillar caused a gasp to escape from Gale's mouth.

Gale was standing in front of the Golden Egg.

For the most part, it looked like a normal egg except for the fact that it was as gold as the sun itself, gleaming in the blue light. Smoke was coming from the egg, even though it wasn't hot. The golden aura of the egg was almost….other-worldly.

…

"Oww", Stella groaned, "...Jeez, that's gonna leave a mark. She looked around the ledge that she landed on, noticing that something was missing, "G-Gale? Gale?"

She got up and noticed the cavern, figuring that Gale was inside of it. She slowly walked in and saw Gale slowly walking towards the Golden Egg as if she was in a trance. The diva's eyes were as wide as the sun itself, joy,greed,and pure euphoria rushing through her heart. Thoughts of riches and fame rushing through her mind. Everything that she'd been working for. Everything that she'd wanted in her entire life. All of it was about to happen.

Stella was shocked to see the Golden Egg in front of her. She was shocked to see that the Golden Egg was real at all! Stella looked closer towards the egg and felt an odd trance as well. She saw visions of the treasure that they could obtain with this object. The power that they could have.

Stella began to walk closer, her eyes just as wide as Gale's. But before she could walk any further, she saw her egg, the egg that she'd been guarding. And it was about to fall into one of the holes in the ground.

She gasped, her trance broken, as she darted towards the egg as it fell down the hole. But right before it could fall into the pit of lava below, Stella grabbed it in her wing. However, she dove too far and nearly fell into the pit itself. Luckily, she grabbed onto the edge of the hole before she could fall into the boiling magma. She held on for dear life, slowly climbing her way out of the hole. Unfortunately, some rocks fell down into the lava.

Stella sighed with relief only to feel a rumbling sensation. She looked down and gasped. The ground itself was falling. She screamed and ran.

"GALE!", she shouted, "WE HAVE TO GO! NOW!"

Gale, however, was too entranced with the Golden Egg to notice Stella's screams. She reached out for the prize. Hours of searching were finally going to pay off. Everything that she's ever dreamed of would be solved...if she took the egg.

Stella tried to grab onto Gale only for the ground between the two to crumble and fall into the lava. Stella gasped and saw that the opening to the cavern was covered by rocks that crashed to the ground when the cavern shook. They were trapped. Stella began to panic.

"GALE! GALE! PLEASE HELP ME! **GAAAALLLEEE!"**


	19. Chapter 19-The Fire of Friendship

**Chapter 19-The Fire of Friendship**

The pigs were beginning to run off, jumping into the ocean and swimming back to their boats. The ships began to turn around to retreat back to Piggy Island. The Air Force finally gave up but some of the ships continued to come at the island. The beach was a large battlefield, bombs and birds crashing into the beach.

Chuck darted around the beach, tripping and punching whatever pigs came near him. Bomb crashed next to him, uppercutting thugs and occasionally exploding.

"WOOO-HOOOOO!", Chuck yelled, "THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Chuck suddenly pushed Bomb, rolling him across the beach. He released the black bird and watched as he rolled through whatever was in his path, finishing off by blowing up.

The other birds were putting up a great fight. Hal, Bubbles, and Terence were working together to beat the pigs on the ships. Ortley and Aggie had their backs facing each other as they used their abilities on the pigs ganging up on them, Aggie firing her lasers and Ortley using shapeshifting, turning into larger animals to fight them off. A small hatchling named Cody was eluding the pigs as a heroic bird named Sammy hit the pigs over the head with a piece of wood.

"Okay! GO!", Hal shouted. Terence threw the green bird at the ships as he spun through the air. As the pigs ran across a plank connected two ships together, Hal flied past them from above.

"Whew!", a random pig sighed, "That was a close o-" Suddenly, Hal crashed right through the plank, knocking the pigs into the ocean. A few pigs were climbing up a ladder to one of their ships when they heard something small splash into the ocean next to him.

Out of nowhere, Bubbles expanded as large as he possibly could, coming out of the water as fast as possible. He lifted the ships above him, pushing them away and causing them to rise from the sea and crash right back. One single ship was still on top of Bubbles, struggling to balance on top of the oriole.

The captain of the ship groaned, "Great. How could this get even worse?" A growling noise was heard from behind him.

Terene stood behind the pigs, a look of pure murder passing between them. The pigs squeaked as the large mute smiled maliciously.

….

Red ran onto the beach towards his friends, who were busy fighting the pigs. He ran straight into a group of pigs who were dogpiling on top of Bomb.

"Don't worry, buddy!", Red shouted, "I'll get 'em off!"

Suddenly, Bomb blew up, the pigs flying off of them. The black bullfinch sighed, relieved until he noticed Red standing behind him, his face black from the explosion.

"Well, I'm not gonna feel that bone again", Red groaned. Chuck ran up to the two, an unconscious pig being held in his wing, "WOO! RED'S HERE! Come on, dude! You gotta join in on this! Come on! It's awesome! Now, help me punch this guy!"

"Well, that sounds like fun", Red sarcastically said, "But we have bigger issues. You guys keep fighting. We need one of their ships!"

He ran back up the mountain and placed himself on the slingshot. He aimed for some random ship and launched himself right at it. He braced himself for impact, screaming, as he crashed through the deck. He brushed the dust off him and rose from the ground, "Okay, piece of cake. Just gotta…."

He stopped when he saw a horde of pigs surrounding him, all staring at him angrily with weapons, all pointed at him. Red gulped and heard the sound of laughter. Out of the shadows of the ship, Leonard walked up to Red. He was covered in bruises and sporting a black eye, even his iconic crown was missing.

"Well, well, betcha didn't see this coming!", he chuckled.

"You", Red growled.

"ME!", Leonard said, "HAHA! Ya' know, I was just about to ask the captain to turn the ship around and head back to my castle, but you know what? I think we can have a bite to eat before leaving."

The pigs charged at Red, who tried to punch his way out of this but was eventually overpowered. The pigs grabbed his limbs and lifted the cardinal up.

"TO THE KITCHEN!", Leonard yelled.

"No", Red shouted, "NOOOO! NO! NOOOOOO! CHUCK! BOMB! NOOOOO!"

….

"NOOOOOOOO!", Stella screamed, "GALE! GRAB MY HAND!

Most of the ground was beginning to fall into pool of lava beneath them. Bubbles of lava burst, magma shooting up from below. Stella cried as she tried to find a way to escape from this cavern. She saw Gale standing on a small area of the ground still standing, the starling still in her trance. Stella tried to reach for her friend only for another explosion to occur from beneath them.

"GALE!", Stella shouted.

*CRACK!*

Stella looked down and gasped. There was a crack in the shell of the egg….It was going to hatch.

"Oh no. Nononononononono! GALE!", Stella yelled.

Gale reached for the Golden Egg, a feel of yearning in her heart as she felt as she could stare at the beauty of it for centuries.

"This is it, Stella", Gale muttered, "It's real….It's real. I….We did it….We did it."

The egg in Stella's wings continued to crack and so did the earth beneath Stella. Stella yelled and jumped towards the pillar that Gale was on.

The pillar teetered, trying to balance itself in the middle of all of the chaos occurring. Gale and Stella screamed as they tried to balance themselves on the pillar, lava soaring upwards and pieces of the eggshell falling downwards.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", Gale shrieked.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!", Stella shouted. Gale growled at Stella, a look of pure unrecognizable fury flashing across her face, her teeth clenching.

"YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!", Gale snarled. The Golden Egg rocked back and forth, out of Gale's grasp. Stella tried to hold on the pillar and keep it steady, all while trying to find a way out of this. She looked up and saw a mess of vines hanging from the cavern ceiling. Holding onto the egg in her wings, Stella leaped into the air and grabbed hold of ropes above. She looked down to see the Golden Egg rolling around the pillar below as Gale sprinted after it. It kept rolling out of her grasp but Gale still ran after it.

"GALE! GET UP HERE! WE HAVE TO ESCAPE!"

"SHUT UP! GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID EGG!"

Stella was taken aback by Gale's response. She'd think that her best friend would try to help her escape but she was so focused on that stupid golden egg. Stella rolled her eyes as she tied up the egg with one of the vines and slid down one of the vines. She swung downwards as she tried to reach for Gale, stretching her arm out towards her but Gale acted like she didn't even notice her.

"GAAALE!", she screamed as she swung over and grabbed Gale, lifting her off of the pillar and swinging into the air. Gale screamed as she saw the Golden Egg escape from her.

"NOOOOOOOO!", Gale shrieked, "LET ME GO! LET ME GOOO!" She began to claw at Stella, even snapping her jaw at the pink bird, as though she was a wild animal.

"GALE, CALM DOWN!", Stella shouted, "WE NEED TO FOC-!"

She was interrupted when Gale bit her hand, her teeth biting down hard. Stella screamed in pain as she grabbed the feathers on Gale's head and pulled her head off of her arm. She pulled her up and drew her face closer to the purple bird, worry and confusion in her eyes.

"GALE!", Stella yelled, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" The galah stared at her friend as she struggled in her arms. Her friend that was always by her side, was now more focused on some stupid treasure than their own lives.

Gale stopped struggling and noticed the sad look on Stella's face. All feelings of greed and anger slowly washed away. "Oh...oh god...Wha...I'm so.."

An eruption occurred from beneath them as lava flew upwards. The two flinched as spurts of magma scorched the cavern ceiling. Some of the lava hit the vines that their egg was tied to, causing the rope to start to break.

Stella gasped, "NO!" She jumped from her vine right when the egg's vine snapped and it fell from the ceiling and towards the pit of lava below. She grabbed mid-air and hugged it close to her chest as she landed on the Golden Egg's pillar below. The impact of the fall caused the rocks to flip over and the Golden Egg to be launched into the air. Stella rolled over and nearly fell into the lava but she grabbed onto the rock before she could fall.

She held on tightly to her egg as she held onto the edge of the rock. She cried out in fear as she tried to lift herself up, only for the rock to shake even more.

"GAAALE! GAAAALEE!", Stella screamed.

"STELLA!", Gale shouted. She climbed down her vine as fast as possible, "I'M COMING! JUST HANG ON!" She was about to reach the rock that Stella was holding on to when she noticed something gleaming right besides her.

The Golden Egg was on a ledge next to where the cavern's entrance used to be. It was safe but it was beginning to wobble towards the edge of the pit. Gale gasped, surprised to see the Golden Egg just sitting there. Right under her.

"GALE!"

Gale saw Stella holding onto the rock, desperate to survive. She looked back to see the Golden Egg teetering towards the edge of the pit, about to fall.

Gale's eyes darted back and forth, confused as to what she should do. If she went after Stella, she'd lose the Golden Egg and all of her life's goals would be lost. But if she went after the egg, she'd lose her best friend in the process, her companion since childhood. She kept looking back and forth as both the egg and Stella were about to be gone forever if she didn't make a decision.

Stella or the egg? The bird or the treasure? Her friend or her dreams?

...

"ARGH!", Red growled, "LET ME GO!" The pigs laughed as they kicked open the door to the kitchen. The kitchen was about as messy as Red expected, slop and pieces of food covered the floors and walls. In the center of it all was a massive pot hanging overtop a fire, green water boiling inside. Red gulped and continued to yell, trying to escape from the fools' grasp.

A short moustached pig wearing a chef's hat walked up to the cardinal, chuckling, "Well, look who it is! Ze idiot who ruined ze grand feast! Well, guess ze tables are, how you say, turned!"

Leonard groaned, "God, Jack, would you just shut up and help me kill this fowl!"

"Yes, your majesty...", The Chef Pig sighed. "And it's Jacques", he muttered under his breath. He laughed as he began to stoke up the flames. The pigs drew Red closer to pot, the cardinal shouting in fury and fear.

"CHUCK! BOMB! HELP ME!", he yelled. He looked over at Leonard, who was smiling with malice, "An ENTIRE year. That's how long I've waited. Not a day. Not a month. AN ENTIRE YEAR." A tear of joy fell down his face, "Sorry, this is like...Christmas Day for me, y'know?"

"BITE MY BIRDBUTT, YOU GREEN SLAB OF PORK!", Red shouted. Leonard's smile quickly went away, "Okay. Kill him."

"...Uh, can I take back the birdbutt biting?", Red squeaked, a nervous smile on his face. The pigs proceeded to walk closer to the boiling pot, Red still trying to escape. His entire life flashed before his eyes. He saw visions of his nightmare, his friends laughing at him as he was thrown into the cauldron, all of it. He began to tear up but he wasn't going to beg. He wasn't going to be afraid. He flinched, shutting his eyes and waiting for it to be over.

*CRASH!* "AAAARRRGGHH!"

Red opened his eyes and gasped. He looked over to see Chuck dashing around the kitchen room, punching any of the pigs around him, including Leonard, while Bomb was using a frying pan on the green morons. The pigs dropped Red to the ground and tried to run off, only for Chuck to trip them all before they could escape from the room. Jacques tried to charge at Bomb, jumping on top of his back and pointlessly hitting him with a ladle. Bomb simply brushed him off and ran to help Red.

"GUYS!", Red cheered, "What the-?! H-HOW?! How'd you know that I was in trouble?!"

Chuck stopped running and answered, "We heard your screams and used the slingshot to get over here!"

"You heard my screams all the way from the beach?", Red asked, "How is that possible?"

The two looked at one another and shrugged. Red thought to himself before regaining his focus. "Okay, we gotta get out of here!"

Chuck smiled, "RIGHT! Well, we better hurry!"

"Why?"

"Because the ship's sinking!", Chuck said in the same cheerful tone.

The trio ran to the deck and saw a giant hole in the deck of the ship, obviously made when Chuck and Bomb launched themselves at the ship. The water was beginning to engulf the ship as it slowly began to sink into the water.

"SERIOUSLY?!", Red yelled.

"You try launching yourself at a boat without breaking it!", Bomb yelled, "Come on! We have to go!"

The three ran to the edge of the boat, preparing to dive into the ocean. Red, however, stopped mid-way and looked back at the ship. Bomb and Chuck noticed this and stopped.

"Red!", Chuck said, "C'mon! We gotta go!"

Red looked back and forth and realized what he had to do. "GO! Get back to the beach! I'll meet you there!" He turned around and ran back into the ship.

"RED! Where are you going?!", Bomb shouted.

"They'll drown if I do nothing!", Red yelled.

"WHAT?!", Chuck yelled, "GRRR! WAIT UP!" He and Bomb ran into the ship as the water began to flood into the ship. Red ran in and jumped into the water now flooding into the hull of the boat. He wallowed through salt water and saw the kitchen door. He struggled to open the door and caused more water to suddenly flood into the ship.

Red inhaled as much air as possible and proceeded to dive into the water. He entered the kitchen room and saw the pigs' unconscious bodies floating in the flooded kitchen. He swam as fast as possible towards the floating body of Leonard and grabbed him, pushing off the wall and swimming towards the exit. Bomb entered the kitchen and tried to grab as many pigs as possible. Chuck quickly darted through the kitchen and grabbed any of the remaining pigs leaving a trail of bubbles.

The trio tried to swim out of the ship but the weight of the pigs was dragging them down. Red kept swimming but was unable to escape. Chuck sped past Red , pigs in his hands...only to slowly sink downwards. Bomb began to panic, screaming in fear and kicking around. Suddenly, his feather began to flare up. Red and Chuck looked at one another, the same thought crossing their minds.

" _Uh oh",_ they both thought.

*KA-BOOM!*

The entire ship blew up, water and pieces of the ship flying everywhere. The birds popped out of the ocean, gasping for air.

Red coughed and looked over at Bomb, "JESUS CHRIST, DUDE! I DON'T KNOW WHETHER TO HUG YOU OR STRANGLE YOU!"

Bomb nervously chuckled, "Sorry! Claustrophobic." The three looked around and saw the pigs they rescued pop out of the water, gasping for air. Jacques coughed and poured water out of his hat while Leonard groaned, "Rrrrrr….What the-?"

Red, Chuck, and Bomb quickly swam away before the pigs could even notice them.

"C'mon! We still have a battle to fight!", Red yelled to the others. Chuck moaned, "AAARGGH! WHY?!"

…..

"Come on!", Dahlia shouted. Her, Willow, and Poppy ran as quickly as possible towards where Stella and Gale landed.

"What about the fight?", Willow asked. "It doesn't matter!", Dahlia answered, "We have to help Gale and Stella!"

The group sped up, Poppy using her spinning-ability to move faster and Willow picking up Dahlia and using her cartwheel ability to increase speed.

…

"Uhhh….Uhhh…", Gale kept looking back and forth between Stella and the Golden Egg. The Egg was moving closer to the edge as Stella was beginning to lose her grip.

"I CAN'T HOLD ON!", Stella screamed, "HURRY, GALE!"

Gale's mind felt as though it was going to break from the pressure of her decision. She had no time. She had to abandon one of them in order to save the other.

"Uhh, Stella?", Gale asked, "How long do you think you can hold on?"

Stella was shocked by how casual that question sounded, "WHAT?!"

Gale kept thinking, ideas of what to do rushing through her brain. The outcome of each decision would end up ruining her life but...would it be worth it in the end? She kept trying to think of a solution, Stella's hand beginning to slip and the egg on the verge of falling.

Finally, she came to a decision.

"Uhh, don't worry, deary!", Gale cheerfully yet nervously said, "I'll be right with you!"

"WHAT?!", Stella shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gale used her vine to swing over to one of the legs and carefully but slowly walked towards the Golden Egg, which was on a ledge in front of her.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, Stella!", Gale said, "A bit of physical activity wouldn't hurt you!"

"GALE! HELP ME!", Stella shouted, "I'M SLIPPING! HELP!"

"Calm down, Stella!", Gale said cheerfully, "I'll be right with you in a bit!"

Her own friend…. The bird who stuck by her through thick and thin. The one who fought by her side against the pigs. The one who protected her from the bullies. The one who...who said they'd be together forever….

That same friend was now deserting her. For some stupid treasure. That's what their friendship meant to her.

*CRACK!*

Stella looked down with fear. Fear for the child's life as it was already difficult enough for her to hold on to the rock without this egg in her arm.

"Oh no. Nonononononono. Get back in your shell. Don't make this harder for me", she whispered to the hatchling, "GALE! GALE!"

Gale slowly creeped up to the Golden Egg, returning to the same trance that she was in before. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. All her focus turned to this one egg. All thoughts of saving her friend disappeared, as though nothing else mattered in the universe except this prize. This reward for everything that life has put her through. She reached over, ready to grab the thing and return home to victory and glory. The birds bowing down at her feet. Then, she touched it.

And that's when she saw it.

" _SAVE THE EGG! SAVE THE EGG!" *KA-BOOM!* *CRASH!* Planets erupting. Stars colliding. Devices, lights, explosions all around. Flames erupting. People screaming. The egg in danger._

" _RUN! RUN!", someone yelled. Something large looms overhead. An explosion is heard._

 _The Golden Egg soaring through the sky, crashing into the Earth. A bright light flashed. Everything was white._

 _Something was there. Something furious. Something…cold._

"AAAHH!", Gale shrieked. She woke up from whatever vision she just saw, a rush of emotions going through her mind. Fear, awe, and desire all at once. That's when she realized what she has just found. That's when she realized the true power that was no in her hands.

….

The group reached the cavern where Stella and Gale crashed into. They gasped when they noticed the many boulders blocking the entrance.

"They're probably in there! Come on!", Dahlia yelled. The group tried their best in order to break down the pile of rocks. Poppy tried to spin against the rocks to no avail. Willow tried cartwheeling into the pile only to crash and fall to the ground, not even leaving a mark. Dahlia merely scratched and punched at the pile of rocks.

"It's no use!", Poppy cried. "We can't do break it open!", Willow yelled.

"NO!", Dahlia screamed. She began to pound harder on the pile of rocks, "I'M! NOT! GIVING! UP!"

...

"GALE! GALE, PLEASE!", Stella begged, "Please, please, please." She began to cry, unable to control the tears flowing down her face. Here she was, about to fall to her death, an innocent egg in her arms. And her own friend was just standing there…. As though she didn't care at all for her.

She cried and cried and cried, finally coming to grips that this was the end. That this was it.

She lost her grip and fell from the rock. She screamed, closing her eyes and preparing to burn. She hugged on to the egg and prayed.

*GRAB!*

"STELLA!"

Stella opened her eyes. She wondered why she wasn't being burned alive right now by the lava. She looked up and gasped, "DAHLIA?!"

Her friend was holding her and the egg up by her back, holding her close and preventing her from falling. How she was there was the strange part.

The owl's body was poking out from the pile of boulders as though their was nothing but air around her. Surrounding Dahlia was a bright, blue glow, swirling around her torso where she was poking out of the rocks. It was as though she was a ghost moving through a wall, what she was doing was impossible even by bird standards!

"Dahlia?! H-How..How?", Stella stammered. Dahlia looked at her with a confused look, not realizing what she was doing. The owl looked down and shrieked, "WHAT THE-?! HOW THE-?! HOW-?! WHA-?!"

Suddenly, another explosion occurred from beneath them, causing Dahlia to jump up in fear, pulling herself, Stella, and the hatchling out of the cavern. They tumbled outside and groaned.

"STELLA!", Willow and Poppy exclaimed. They rushed over to help their friend up, concerned for her well being.

"Are you okay, buddy?", Poppy asked. Stella and Dahlia struggled to get up, Stella still being in shock. "I'm fine", Dahlia said, brushing dust off of her feathers.

"D-Dahlia", Willow stuttered, "How did you…?"

"YOU WERE LIKE A GHOST, BRO!", Poppy exclaimed, "You were all like 'Screw you, physics! I'm Dahlia"! And the rocks were like, 'Oh no, better let her pass!' and then-!"

Dahlia interrupted, "Well, if I were to guess, the stress of the situation was the key to unlocking my 'hidden' powers. I suppose it involves phasing through matter, altering my densit-"

The owl was silenced when suddenly, Stella hugged her tightly, holding onto to her with all of her strength. Dahlia was confused, wondering what was happening, seeing as how she, being the least emotional out of her friends, wasn't used to this. But after everything that her friends have gone through, after Stella nearly died in that cavern, she didn't even try to pull her off. The scientist returned the hug as Stella smiled, tears flowing down her face. Poppy and Willow smiled, although they were just as confused as Dahlia.

"Thank you", she cried, "T-thank you."

However, the moment of peace was interrupted when the mountain began to shake beneath their feet. Dahlia looked around worriedly and gasped.

"OH MY GOD!", she screamed, "GALE! I HAVE TO GET HER! I GOTTA HURRY!"

She sprinted towards the cavern opening, hoping that her new ability would activate again. Stella slowly got up and tried to run over to Dahlia. The injuries sustained from earlier however, caused her legs to buckle and trip.

"WAIT! DAHLIA!", Stella was tempted to stop Dahlia. Tempted to just leave Gale in there. Tempted to let her burn.

 _No, no, no! I can't! I can't let her die! She's my...she's my...friend?_

Dahlia ran at the pile of boulders, yelling as she charged towards her friend, "DON'T WORRY, GALE! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

Instead, she simply crashed right into the wall of boulders, falling on her back in pain. She laid down on the ground for a second before jumping back up on her feet, "I'm still coming for you!"

She proceeded to continued running into the pile of boulders. She rapidly began hitting it with her shoulders until, out of nowhere, she phased through it, screaming in surprise.

Her friends watched her phase through the rocks as if it were nothing. Poppy especially was shocked, "She has a power….I owe Chuck so much money."

*CRACK!*

"Cheep cheep!"

Stella froze, a rush of emotions were now flowing through her mind. _Now?,_ she thought to herself, _Please not now._ She looked down and her jaw dropped. Poppy and Willow gasped, their eyes widening with surprise.

A tiny scrub jay was looking up at Stella, sitting in its eggshell peacefully. It had light blue feathers on its body and a tiny orange beak, smiling up at the galah. Its thick eyebrows rose in joy, the two large feathers on its...his head blowing in the wind. He chuckled, staring at Stella with...admiration?

Stella looked down at the hatchling and smiled. He laughed in a high-pitched voice and hopped onto Stella, hugging her with glee. Stella sat there, shocked, wondering how she should react to this. She picked up the hatchling and watched it wiggle in her wings, bouncing with energy. This little boy, this new life. She had been through so much to make sure that he survived. Now, this was her reward.

"...Hey there, little guy", she whispered in a motherly-tone. Poppy and Willow edged closer towards the child, a look of joy on their faces. The baby looked at the two and edged away, scared of the two.

"Oh no, no! Don't worry", Stella reassured the baby, "These are my friends. They won't hurt you!"

The baby scooted backwards, reluctant to come closer.

"Don't worry", Stella reassured, "You're safe now."

…..

Dahlia jumped into the burning cavern and onto a small ledge. "WHOA!", she shouted when a burst of flames explode in front of her. The cavern was lit up in flames, the magma about to fill up the entire cave. Smoke covered the area, causing Dahlia's eyes to water and her to cough. The heat was so intense, it felt as though all oxygen was being sucked out of the room.

Dahlia gasped for air, "GALE! GALE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" She looked around, the smoke obscuring her vision. She looked around, trying to find her friend.

"Mine...mine...mine…"

The owl looked up in surprise, turning around in shock to see Gale laying down on a ledge above her, something bright in her wings.

Dahlia looked around and saw large pieces of stone floating on top of the lava. Her muscles tensed as she sprinted across the cavern, hopping off of each rock. Lava spurted out from below, nearly burning her tail off.

"EEP!", she shrieked, quickly putting out the small fire on her bum, "Hot! Hot!" Another explosion occurred behind her, urging her to keep running and jump onto the ledge that Gale was on.

"GALE!", she said, happy to see her friend. That happiness quickly faded the second she saw Gale.

The purple bird was lying on the ground, covered in sweat as it looked like the heat was taking its toll on her. Her eyes were as wide as possible as she was holding up the Golden Egg, which that itself surprised Dahlia, who believed that the Egg wasn't real.

"Mine...mine...mine", Gale repeated to herself. It was as if she didn't even notice that the owl was there. The aura surrounding the egg glowed brighter as Dahlia began to stare at it in confusion and...adoration. Her eyes were slowly growing as large as Gale's when another explosion happened, waking the owl up from her trance.

"GALE! WE HAVE TO GO!", Dahlia shouted. She quickly ran over and picked Gale up in her arms, the Egg still in Gale's wings. She proceeded to run back to the exit, the lava now overflowing the cavern. She sped up, hopping across what was left of the cavern floor. She saw the pile of boulders in her way and growled, determined to escape. Gale, however, was more focused on the egg in her arms. Dahlia yelled in rage as a blue aura began to glow around her.

She dramatically leaped into the air, ready to phase through the pile of rocks. However, the jump was so sudden that it cause the egg to fly out of Gale's wings.

"Whu-NOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Gale screamed. She reached out for it, trying to grab it before it fell..but it was too late.

The egg fell through the air and landed into the burning lava below, slowly sinking in the bright red flames. She tried to struggle her way out of Dahlia's grasp but it was too late.

The two phased right through the pile of rocks, tumbling onto the ground.

"DAHLIA! GALE!", their friends shouted. Poppy and Willow quickly ran over to help Dahlia up, Stella walking over to them.

"Get off of me, you dodos! I'm fine!", Dahlia said, "Nothing to it!"

Poppy rolled her eyes, punching the owl playfully as Willow checked for burn marks. Stella smiled, watching the three joke around with one another when…

"No", Gale whispered.

" _Oh no",_ Stella thought.

 **I'm back! Only one or two more chapters to go! Please review and I hoped you enjoyed this!**

 **Agatha is owned by IM Rally**

 **Cody is owned by Extreme Light 9**

 **Ortley is owned by Polydactyly Zodiac**


	20. Chapter 20-What Have We Become

**Chapter 20-What Have We Become**

"No...No no no NOOO!", Gale shrieked. She ran at the wall of rocks and scratched at them, trying to re-open the cavern. "LET ME IN! LET ME IN! THE EGG! I NEED IT! I NEED IT!"

Her friends watched her in fear and worry. Willow picked up the hatchling and began to back away. Poppy and Dahlia shared a quick look before trying to help Stella up. Stella pushed their wings off of her shoulder. The pink bird stared at Gale, a look of pure fury and betrayal on her face.

"NOOO AAARRRGGGHHH!", Gale animalistically screamed into the air. She pounded on the rocks and sank to the ground, uncontrollably sobbing. The group watched her in fear, scared of what was happening. Stella however wasn't afraid...she was angry.

"You….you", the galah muttered. Gale stopped sobbing and looked up, her eyes red with tears. She smiled, "St-Stella! Stella! Thank God! Come here! Come here! You can help me!"

Stella snarled, "Help...you?"

"YES! Come on, darling!", Gale said, as though none of the betrayal in the cavern happened, "We can work together! Come on! Help me break down these rocks!"

The anger boiled up inside of Stella, "Help?...Help? Why should I help you?"

Gale turned around and smiled, "Well, what are friends for, darling?"

Stella clenched her fists, "Friends?...When I was hanging on that ledge about to fall, was my friend there to help me?"

Gale's smile slowly faded. Dahlia, Poppy, and Willow were listening intensively, wondering what Stella was talking about.

"When the egg was about to fall into the lava pit, where was my friend to save it?"

Gale looked at her in confusion, "Stella, wha-?"

"When I was about to die", Stella growled, "WHERE WAS MY FRIEND?!"

Silence fell amongst the group, Dahlia, Willow, and Poppy staring at the two friends in fear of what was going to happen. Stella glared at Gale, relieved to finally let all of that fear, all of that fury out of her system. To let this bird know what she just went through.

"But…", Gale stuttered before quickly regaining her diva composure, "But, deary, I was going to help you after I got the Golden Egg! I was never going to abandon you!"

"But you still went after the egg before me", Stella retorted.

"But I was going to retu-", Gale was interrupted when Stella pushed her to the ground.

"Because you cared more about some stupid treasure than your friend!", Stella yelled.

That's when she snapped.

" **IT IS NOT SOME STUPID TREASURE!** ",Gale grabbed the pink bird's neck. Stella gasped as Gale began to choke her. Gale stared at Stella, a deranged look in her eyes, her feathers in a mess as sweat dribbled down her forehead.

"G-G-Gale!", Stella choked. Suddenly, Gale let go, stumbling back with a look of fear and shock on her face.

"Oh...oh god", Gale whimpered, "I-I, Stella...I" She walked closer to Stella, worrying for her friend.

"GET OFF OF ME!", Stella shouted, pushing her away. Gale fell on her back, groaning in pain. Stella stood over the purple bird, tears flowing uncontrollably from her eyes.

"I TRUSTED YOU! **I TRUSTED YOU!** I've been your best friend since we were hatchlings! I looked up to you for years!", she cried, "We were friends! SISTERS!"

"WE ARE SISTERS!", Gale replied, also on the verge of crying, "And we will always be friends! But...But we can be more! Everything we ever dreamed of in school, everything we've ever wanted! We can have it all! All we need is that egg!"

"Gale...I don't care about those dreams. I don't want treasure. I don't want fame. I...I just want my best friend back", Stella quietly sobbed. Her friends edged closer to her, piecing together what happened in the cavern. Stella was having trouble holding her emotions in, but she felt that she shouldn't. She nearly died in that cavern because of her own best friend, her freaking best friend. She wanted Gale to understand what she just went through.

"...But..don't you want more?", Gale whimpered.

Stella looked down at her in tears, "Why would I want more when I have everything I want?"

Gale whimpered, more tears flowing, causing her mascara to run. She covered her face and sobbed heavily. The only noise that was heard between the group was her crying. Everyone else stared at her in silence. The least emotional of the group, the one who they all thought was impervious when it came to her feelings, was now a sobbing, insane mess. Willow held the hatchling closer, the child looking at Gale with curiosity. Stella was disturbed, disturbed to see her friend like this. Disturbed that their friendship is now...ending.

Gale's crying continued, sobbing endlessly, "...You...you…Oh God..You're one of them."

Stella tilted her head in confusion, "Wh..What-?"

Suddenly, Gale burst out into laughter. She drew her wings away from her face and looked at Stella, a deranged smile on her beak, her teeth like daggers. Mascara covered her wide eyes, which were now wide with insanity. If that wasn't unsettling enough, Stella looked straight into her "friend's" eyes and stepped back. They were no longer her usual light brown color.

They were bright gold.

"You…you are one of them, aren't you?..One of those...those...Heh heh heh..HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", the purple bird laughed maniacally, "I...I should've known this whole time! You...YOU! THIS WHOLE TIME! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"G-G-Gale?..Gale?", Stella whimpered, having no idea what was going on right now.

"Heh Heh, so, when is it? When are they coming?", Gale asked Stella.

"G-Gale? What are you talking a-?"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!", Gale suddenly shouted, "HA! This explains it! HAHAHAH! It explains everything! My friend..My real friend wouldn't ditch me! You..you're trying to kill it aren't you?!"

"Gale?", Willow whispered, "Are you..okay?"

Gale turned towards her so quickly that it made the small pidgeon jump back, the hatchling still in her wings. Gale chuckled, "Are...you really don't know, do you? You don't know what's coming, do you?"

"Gale, calm down", Stella warily whispered, having trouble staying brave, she reached her hand out towards the purple bird, trying to help her. Even after everything that's happened, she couldn't just leave another bird behind.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!", Gale shrieked. Stella jumped back a little in fear but realized that she couldn't just leave. The mountain began to tremble,heat and smoke seeping through the cracks in the rocks.

"Uh, Stella..?", Poppy gulped.

"It's...It's okay, Gale", Stella nervously whispered, "Let's just get back to the beach..and go home."

The purple bird's eyes widened suddenly, pupils dilating. She clenched her fists, let out a guttural snarl…

..And scratched Stella across the face with her talons.

Blood seeped from the scratches covering the side of her head, three clear wounds glistening red. Stella landed on her back, covering her face as tears and blood flowed down her feathers. She was gasping for air, sobbing in fear and pain.

 _G...GOD! Oh GOD! It..hurts! Wh...Gale...GALE! WHY?! WHY?! ARGH!,_ she thought to herself, a flurry of memories and thoughts rushing through her brain. Fear. Pain. Anger. Rage. Vengeance. Forgiveness.

The starling stood over the young galah, her feet covered in her blood and a look of pure rage on her face. Her golden eyes glowed with anger as she raised her talons into the air, preparing for the final strike. The pink bird's blue eyes shrunk in fear, realizing that this was it. _No..please._

"STELLA!"

Suddenly, Poppy and Dahlia charged right into Gale, knocking her to the ground. The duo tried to hold down Gale, who was clawing and scratching at them like a wild animal. She screamed in rage as Poppy was finally able to grab her face and hold her down. As Dahlia grabbed her legs, Willow placed the hatchling on the ground and ran to help them, grabbing the purple bird's wings. Gale continued to struggled in their arms as Poppy held her shoulders.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THAT'S YOUR FRIEND! YOUR BEST FRIEND, YOU FREAK!", Willow screamed, anger gleaming in her eyes. Poppy growled, lifting her arm in the air to strike Gale down.

Until…

"STOP!", Stella shouted. She got up and sprinted at her friends, quickly pushing them off of the person who nearly killed her. "GET OFF OF HER! STOP!", she yelled.

"Hey, what are you doing?!", Dahlia shouted.

"She just tried to kill you!", Willow yelled, "GALE, our own friend, just tried to kill you!"

"Calm down!", Stella yelled, "This isn't the way! We don't have to do this!"

"Take that peaceful crap and throw it out the window, dude!", Poppy shouted, "She's clearly lost it!"

"Yeah, why are you defending the girl who just tried to murder you! Who left you to die in the cavern?!", Dahlia argued.

"Becau...Because I…..", Stella was at a loss for words. She tried to think of a way to defend her choice but...how do you defend someone trying to kill you?

*WHACK!*

Gale swiftly kicked the side of Stella's head, knocking the pink bird onto her friends. They crashed to the ground together, struggling to get up as Gale slowly walked over to them.

Tears streamed down her eyes, a look of sadness and fury on her face. Her body shivered, afraid of what she had to do now.

"I...I never wanted this", she sobbed, "I...I thought you were my friend." She wiped the tears off and raised her foot into the air, talons drawn and ready to kill. Stella and her friends flinched, hugging each other and preparing for death.

"Cheep! Cheep!"

Stella looked up to see the small hatchling standing on her belly, looking up as Gale prepared her talons. Gale looked down and tilted her head in confusion as the hatchling looked up in fear and sadness. A small tear flowed down the hatchling's cheek as he hold onto Stella, as if defending her. Gale looked at him and then at Stella and then back at the hatchling. Ideas of what to do rushed through her head until she finally made a decision.

Reluctantly, she slowly rose her leg into the , closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see what happened. Stella gasped and tried to move the hatchling away but he perched there bravely. He looked at Gale and growled.

And that's when things got weird.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Out of the tiny hatchling's mouth came a shriek. A high-pitched shriek so loud that it nearly caused Gale's ears to bleed. Dust was strewn everywhere as Gale struggled to keep her footing, the power of the scream releasing a surge of wing and energy. Suddenly, a blast of noise came from the child's beak, throwing Gale into the air and straight through the pile of rocks blocking the cavern. She screamed as she flew into the cavern, fire and lava spurting and exploding everywhere.

The hatchling closed his beak and gave a look of confidence, as if he bested a great monster. Stella and the others however, were both shocked by the hatchling's...power and that Gale was thrown back into the cavern.

"NO!", Stella shrieked as she saw her friend being thrown into the boiling volcano. She pushed her friends off of her and tried to run in to save Gale. Unfortunately, a large explosion burst through the mountain, rocks and plants being shredded by the boiling magma. The group was launched backwards by the blast, falling off of the mountain at a dangerous speed. They screamed, holding on to one another. Poppy began to spark up and quickly drilled downwards at the earth, surprisingly saving them.

"Err..No. NOO!", Stella shrieked. She looked up and saw the mountain in flames, burning whatever was around it to a crisp. She fell to the ground, tears slowly falling. Sobs built up in her throat. Her friends slowly walked up to her, holding her close and watching in pain.

Watching as their friend was surely killed.

 **I know! I know! This was a short chapter! But trust me, I will try to make these chapters come out faster.**


	21. Chapter 21-Escape From Golden Island

**Chapter 21-Escape From Golden Island**

"COME ON!", Red yelled, "KEEP FIGHTING!"

The pigs were running back to their boats and the criminals were being chased back into the island. The birds cheered as the beach exploded, sand and water being strewn about. Chuck ran up and down the mountain, knocking down anyone in his path. Red and Bomb simply had to charge down the beach and the pigs immediately ran, knowing how dangerous they were.

On the ships, Terence, Hal, and Bubbles were destroying the boats that didn't get the memo yet. Cannonballs soared through the air, fire blazing from the cannons. As the trio ran across the deck of a wrecked ship slowly sinking, they saw one of the ships aiming at them, weapons pointed straight at them.

Hal, grabbing onto Terence's back, shrieked, "AIEEEE! CANNONS! TWELVE O' CLOCK!"

"Actually, I think it's nine, dude", Bubbles pointed out. Suddenly, the cannons fired straight at them, the pigs laughing in malice. Seeing the projectiles, Terence grabbed the two off of his back and dodged the cannonballs with ease, jumping as high as possible into the air as one of them soared below and slid under one of them as they flew above. Running at top speed, he leaped through the air towards the ship firing at them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!", the two teens said in a feminine shriek. The large cardinal held tightly onto the teens as he placed Bubbles n Hal's wings.

Hal gulped nervously "Uhhh, what are we do-?"

Suddenly, Terence through them into the air, the duo rotating together at high speed screaming. They yelled in both fear and excitement as they spun above the ship, missing it completely and soaring upwards. Bubbles cheered as he gripped onto his friend's belly and watched the world spin around them. He saw the blues of the sky and the waves of the ocean spin around him and simply laughed with bravery and cheerfulness. Hal simply screamed, not because he was spinning (he was definitely used to that), but because he had absolutely no idea where he was going.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHITHINKI'MGONNAHURL,BRO!", the toucan shrieked.

"I KNOW! AWESOME, RIGHT!HAHAHAHA!", the oriole laughed. They quickly crashed into the mast of one of the boats, which thankfully didn't completely break off. The two held on for dear life on the broken pole.

Terence grinned as he clenched his fists and let his body soar towards the boat. The pigs looked up from the cannons and quickly stopped laughing, gulping in fear.

The mute crashed straight through the hull, the ship quickly collapsing in on itself, a large fiery explosion blasting through the wood as swine of all shapes and sizes flew into the air and landed into the water. The two teens noticed and gasped, worried about their friend.

"OH MY GOD!", Hal screamed.

Bubbles groaned, "3...2.."

Suddenly, out of the inferno of the destroyed ship, Terence somehow flew into the air. They looked closely and gasped when they realized how they were doing it.

Under his back, Matilda was propelling the larger bird into the air using her exploding powers to propel herself into the air. Terence looked around in confusion, surprised to see the white hen carrying him, laughing all the way.

"WOO-HOOOO!", she yelled, "BOOM BABY BOOM! LET'S DO THIS!"

Hal's jaw was wide open in shock while Bubbles merely grunted, "Hm. One second off."

…

"AAARGGHH!", Silver yelled. She dashed around the beach, darting around the other birds fighting and aiming for any of the pigs still fighting. She thought it would be hard, fighting against the ones who she considered her people for her entire life. But honestly, not only was it easy, but it felt good. It felt good to pick up pigs and throw them at others, watching them tumble to the ground. It felt good to uppercut a few, launching them in the air and

finishing them off with a roundhouse. It felt good to run under their legs and kick them in the back and knock them down.

It felt good to be a bird.

"WOOHOO! WATCH OUT! COMING THROUGH!", she giggled, running at top speed, sand being strewn around her. She saw Bomb punching a few of the pigs on the beach and ran over to help.

"A little help here?!", Red yelled as some larger pigs grabbed his limbs and stretched him around angrily.

"Kind of hard to help when you need help yourselves", Red heard Bomb say.

"...What?!", Red asked in confusion.

"I'm in trouble, dude", Bomb matter-of-factly stated. Red turned and gave a surprised look as he saw his friend being held down by a group of the green swine. "Hey, buddy!", he waved to Red as though nothing was happening.

Suddenly, Silver jumped on top of the pigs' heads and proceeded to kick them around, grabbing one with her talons and throwing him at the pigs holding down Red. Unfortunately, the pig landed on Red as well.

"Oh my gosh!", Silver gasped, running over to the cardinal, who was under the pig's unconscious body, "Are you okay?"

Red grunted, "Well, outside of the pig's butt in my face right now, everything's pretty

peachy."

"Hey, where's Chuck and Matilda?", Bomb asked, holding two pigs in a chokehold.

Suddenly, a large explosion occurred behind them, the trio jumping in fear. They looked behind to see a ball of red and pink fire erupting from the ocean, large pieces of ships flying through the air, a yellow streak causing waves throughout the sea.

The group stood there in silence. "...Found them", Bomb muttered.

…

Terence and Matilda landed on the boat, malicious grins on their beaks. The pigs turned around, eyes widening in fear upon realizing what was about to happen.

"Awww! I always wanted a battleship!", Matilda smiled. She quickly jumped up and shot one of her fireballs at the piggy crew, knocking them into the air. She jumped off of Terence's shoulder and proceeded to slowly stroll down the deck, smiling all the way. Terence, however, proceeded to attack the pigs off-screen.

Matilda however acted like she didn't notice the violence, "Hm, you know I really love the 18th century look, aesthetic and all, but I feel like the coloring needs some improvement."

Suddenly, a dark red liquid splattered on the deck in front of her, coloring it red. Matilda paused and looked down, "...Perfect! Now, maybe we should rearrange some of the stuff here, maybe a crate there, few bodies over there. What do you think, Terry?"

A crate crashed onto the deck next to her, a few pigs being thrown behind her.

"Hmm, maybe they'd look better over there", Matilda decided.

Terence quickly darted behind her and was once again off-screen. He then through the pigs the other way, their screams ignored by Terence.

"OKAY! There we go! Now, we're talking!", Matilda cheered, "Okay, now where's the steering wheel?"

Suddenly, a pig was thrown behind Matilda, crashing into the ship's sails and letting it be filled with air, blowing the ship towards the beach.

"There we go!", Matilda cheered.

…

Chuck looked up to see Matilda steering the ship towards the beach, white flags flying instead of green ones. "That's the signal! IT'S GO TIME! BIRDS, LET'S GET ANGRY!"

The Blues revved up their engines and let their boats speed through the water, Chuck guiding them to the beach by running at top speed on the water. Mime, Peckinpah, Cyrus, and Officer Beakins held on to any of the birds they rescued from the water, holding on to the decks of their boats. Out of the water, Ortley emerged from the sea, now in the form of a great white shark, Aggie riding on her back.

"THIS! IS! AWESOOOME!", Aggie cheered, unleashing her laser eyes on whatever boats were still firing at her.

"I KNOW, RIGHT?! WOOOO!", Ortley cheered as she swam towards the beach. The birds evaded the sinking boats burning around them, fire scorching the water and pieces of the boat hanging from the remains of the ships.

"Heeere's CHUCKY!", Chuck laughed as he darted around the burning remains of the boats. He jumped over a burning mast and was able to grab onto a rope, swinging over the burning spikes of the wreck of a dungeon. He hopped across the wooden planks floating on the water at superspeed like a stone being skipped across a pond. Before the entire boats could crash down onto the ocean, he burst through the flames, screaming epically.

He dove into the water, watching as the flaming boats sunk into the ocean.

The canary resurfaced from the ocean,"*GASP!* *COUGH! COUGH!* WOO! That was awesome,right, guys?!" No response. "...Guys?" He began to worry. He looked over and saw the boats bursting into flames, right where his friends were.

"YAAA-HOOO!"

Chuck looked up to see the Blues' boats somehow jump into the air. He saw them use their boats as vehicles, riding across the ruins as if it were nothing. They were able to steer the boats, using the logs that the boats were made of to roll around while still keeping the boat together. Flames snatched at their vehicles but the birds were able to evade the fire by using their weight to help turn the boat. The three vehicles grouped together and drove up the mast of one of the boats. However, the boats were beginning to roll backwards.

"We don't have enough speed! We need to get off now!", Peckinpah ordered. The birds quickly hopped off the vehicles and jumped into the ocean, bracing themselves for impact.

"AIEEE!", Chuck shrieked. The birds dove into the ocean, submerging as quickly as possible. Chuck looked over, scared for his friends. Suddenly…

"LOOK OUT, TROUBLE! HERE COMES BUBBLES!"

Out of the water, Bubbles quickly expanded his body until all of the birds were on top of him, hanging up to him in surprise and happiness. The oriole laughed as he tried to balance himself on the water, "Now, who's the best? Bubbles the best!" He proceeded to do a short victory dance in the water.

Chuck paddled behind Bubbles as fast as possible, "Okay, guys! Let's blow this burning ice cube stand! WOO!" Using his speed, he paddled the large oriole towards the beach, sending waves all around him.

….

"Come on! COME ON! WE HAVE TO GO!", Poppy yelled. The group ran through the forest, in hopes of reaching their friends before it was too late. Poppy carried Stella in her wings. The pink bird was shivering in the parrot's wings, unable to speak or process what was happening.

 _She's dead….She's dead...Gale is dead._

Dahlia held on to the baby bird, running as fast as possible. Willow, recognizing the path, was able to lead them in the right direction.

"Come on! We need to go! NOW!", the pigeon screamed.

They eventually reached the beach and looked around. They saw a boat with white flags sailing towards the beach, none of the birds aiming for it. They watched the pigs run to the ocean, trying to evade the attack.

"Okay, we have to go help the others. We need to do this now! Come on!", Poppy ordered.

She put down Stella and ran off to help the others. The birds stopped upon noticing that their friend wasn't following them. They ran back and grabbed her. Poppy yelled, "Hey! Buddy! Come on! We gotta go!"

Stella looked down at her feet, staring off into space, silent tears falling down her cheeks, "I….I killed her….I...k-killed.."

"Hey, hey, you, you didn't kill Gale, okay? You didn't do anything. Stay calm", Poppy told her friend.

"I...I could've...I..I killed..", Stella muttered.

*SLAP!* Out of nowhere, Willow slapped Stella across her face. The pigeon had an unrecognizable look of fury on her face. Tears were rushing down her face, her feathers now messy from running through the forest.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!", she screamed, "YOU NEED TO FORGET ABOUT HER AND FOCUS ON HELPING THE OTHERS! STOP BLAMING YOURSELF FOR THIS AND MOVE ON!"

Stella screamed, "I LET HER DIE! YOU THINK I'M JUST GONNA FEEL BETTER?! YOU THINK THAT EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE FINE?! MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD AND I KILLED HER!"

"SHE WAS OUR FRIEND TOO so don't you DARE try to make yourself seem like the only one HURT BY THIS!", Willow screamed.

The two stared each other down, as though they were about to fight. Stella looked away after a minute and silently stared at the ground, tears flowing down. Willow frowned, "...Look, I'm sorry about Gale. But we can't just let the others die. What would Gale do now?"

Stella smiled a little, "Kick some piggy butt."

"Then, let's do just that", Willow smiled. The group ran off to the beach, prepared to join the fight. Poppy quickly used her tornado-like ability to grab some pigs and toss them into the air. Dahlia noticed a few pigs with a cannon and dashed over to them, using her phasing powers to phase into the cannon and blow it up once she became solid. Willow hung onto the baby bird as she rolled down the beach, juggling the chick in her wings, and knocked down whoever was in her path. Stella yelled in rage as she punched her way to a horde of pigs. As she knocked down a few of the pigs, unnoticed by her was a short hog with an axe behind her.

"AAARGH!", out of nowhere, Silver crashed onto the beach, landing on the hog with the axe. Stella turned around and gasped, "SILVER! YOU'RE HERE!"

"And you're spinning but you don't see me cheering", Silver said in a daze, a few bruises on her face from using the slingshot. Stella pulled the falcon up, "Come on! We have to help Red!"

…

The boat sailed towards the beach, Red noticing it's white flag. "That's the signal. Everyone! HURRY UP! Let's move! GO GO GO!"

He and Bomb ran over to the boat as a ramp opened in front of the hull, Matilda, Terence, and the teens inside.

"Did someone say ship?", Hal said with a confident look on his face.

"Literally no one said ship, dude", Bubbles muttered.

"I was trying to sound cool!", Hal argued.

"Well, sorry for ruining your "cool" moment ,notice the hyphens", Red sarcastically said, "But we gotta get of this deathtrap. Get ready to head out! Where's Chuck?"

*ZOOM!* "Charles C. Chuckington Esquire, reporting for duty!", Chuck quickly appeared on top of Red's shoulder, smiling down at him. Red brushed the canary off, "Okay, birdbrain. I need you to cover us while Silver, you get everybody on board. Matilda, Hal, Bubbles, you guys prepare the ship. Make sure none of the other boats get near it. Terence, Bomb, come with me!" The large cardinal and the bullfinch ran after Red, who ran into the jungle.

"You heard the guy! Get the others!", Chuck told Silver before darting off to help his friends. Silver closer to where the other birds were still fighting off and shouted as loud as possible, waving to the birds, "EVERYONE! COME ON! WE'RE LEAVING!"

Once the birds were able to knock down the pigs that they were fighting, they quickly ran towards the ship, making sure that their families and friends were with them. The Blues quickly drove their vehicles onto the shore and got everyone off, who proceeded to run to the ship. Hal and Bubbles helped guide whoever was coming onto the ship as Aggie and Ortley picked up the large net of eggs, Cyrus and Peckinpah helping them.

Matilda was on deck, running to find the steering wheel to start up the boat's engine rather than rely on the boat's sails to move. "Okay, 'Tilda! This is it! We're almost home free! Just gotta get to the wheel and..WHAT THE-?!"

Rather than a simple wooden wheel, she saw a large,complicated dashboard with several blinking lights and levers covering it, buttons of all sizes covering it.

"Oh COME ON!", Matilda yelled.

….

"HEY! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!", one of the pigs yelled. Many of them got up and charged after the birds when…

*ZOOM!* Suddenly, the pigs were in the air, right above the middle of the ocean. They screamed as they fell into the water. The other hogs looked around and saw what happened.

"Whoever wants to eat my dust first, step right up!", Chuck shouted, now standing on top of an unconscious pig.

"IT'S THE ZOOM-ZOOM MAN! RUN!", the pigs yelled, running into the jungle in fear of Chuck.

"SERIOUSLY?!", Chuck yelled, "HOW-?! You know what, whatever?" He ran off to stop any of the pigs still fighting as the boat filled up with avians of all types. The Blues ran onto the decks, parents included, to see what was going on. At the head of the deck, Matilda was reading a small manual.

"Okay, so which button do I press?", Matilda asked herself, not understanding the complex machine. "Errr...This one?" She pushed a small red button. Suddenly, the cannons erupted beneath her, cannonballs crashing into the beach at the back of the ship.

"..Okay, not that one. Umm...This one?" She pushed a larger button, which simply caused the boat's whistle to give a loud "toot" noise, scaring Matilda.

"RRRRRRR AAAAAAARGHHHHH!", Matilda screamed, clenching the manual in her hands and proceeding to use it to beat the dashboard, "WHY?! WON'T?! THIS?! STUPID?! THING?! WOOOORK?!"

She quickly stopped herself, "Okay, okay, deep breath! Deep BREATH! Now, what-?"

She was interrupted once a small, wooden steering wheel suddenly popped out from inside the dashboard, a small button reading "engine" in the center of it. Matilda, covered in sweat, growled, "ARE YOU-?! WHATEVER!"

"A-hem!" Matilda turned to see the Blues in the arms of their parents, clearly freaked out by Matilda. Their parents scowled at the white hen. Matilda sheepishly grinned, "Heh heh, buckle up, kids! Don't need to see dear old Matilda have a rage attack!"

….

"Red, what are we doing out here! We gotta go now!", Bomb shouted. The three were running down a path of dirt, trees and rocks strewn all over the place in a chaotic fashion. It was as if something large crashed into the forest.

"Hey! You're the guy who said 'no birds left behind'!", Red retorted.

"What does that have anything to do with-WHOA!", the black bird gasped.

In front of them laid the unconscious body of the Mighty Eagle. The large bald eagle lay in the middle of a field, bruises and scratches all over his body. Dust covered his white feathers as his tongue was hanging out from his yellow beak.

Chuck quickly swooped through the trees and ran to the trio, "Hey, the pigs are gone, but we gotta go now-whu...what is this? WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!"

"Uh, how are we gonna get that guy up?", Bomb asked.

"Buddy", Red grabbed onto Bomb's shoulders, "For all the messed up stuff we just went through, I realize it now. I thought that doing everything alone would be better but it's only held me back. I get it now! If we're gonna get off this island, I'm gonna need all the help I can get! And that's where you three come in! You guys have been the best pals that I could ever ask for! And I know now that together, we can do anything! So, we can either leave this guy here or we can all get off of this island! NOW WHO'S WITH ME?!"

Bomb and Chuck cheered, jumping up and down yelling. Terence smiled, waving his arms happily. "LET'S DO THIS!", Red shouted. The happy four ran to the unconscious bird, finally ready to escape from this place. To go home. To be FREE!

Five Minutes Later…

"AAAARGHHH! PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT!", Red shouted.

The group was able to do literally nothing, not even able to lift up the large eagle. They stood there, trying their best to tug at the Eagle's legs and push him out of the forest to no avail. It looked so pathetic.

"Don't worry, guys!", Bomb said, "Power of friendship!"

"THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP IS FREAKING USELESS, BOMB, AND YOU KNOW IT!", Chuck yelled, trying to hold up the eagle's head. Red and Terence were struggling to lift up the wings when suddenly, Terence let go of the wing and walked off, leaving Red to hold up the wing.

"WHAT THE-?! TERENCE, WHERE ARE YOU-ARGH!", Red was crushed by the giant wing and was stuck under it. Red muttered under the large appendage, "...Jerk."

Terence strolled over to the Eagle's head where Chuck was. "Hey, buddy! Sure could use a hand here!", Chuck pleaded, trying his best to get on Terence's good side. Terence simply pushed the canary out from under the head and let the Eagle's head crash to the ground. He slowly walked over and looked down at Mighty's unconscious face. With a glare on his face, Terence raised his hand into the air..AND SLAPPED MIGHTY EAGLE ACROSS THE FACE!

"AAARGH! WHAT THE HEY-NOW?!" The large bald eagle quickly got up in shock from the slap, lifting his body up, dust flying from his back. He rubbed his head, a massive sore now swelling on his face. The others backed away to avoid being crushed by the giant.

"What the-? How did I get here?!", he asked, "Last thing I remember was...THE PIGS! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHERS?!"

"Don't worry, they're fine!", Red assured, "Right now, we need to get off of this island. The boat's waiting for us at the beach. We need to move now!"

"Lead the way!", the eagle said. He quickly rose to his feet and proceeded to follow Red, heading towards the shore.

….

"Okay,come on! Come on! We gotta go!", Hal shouted to the birds still entering the boat. The last few hopped on before Hal and Bubbles ran inside. Stella and her friends waited inside, helping everyone else find seating.

"Come on, everybody! Get ready!", Dahlia shouted.

"Keep your wings and legs inside the battleship at all times!" Poppy yelled, "If you need assistance from a certain yellow parakeet, please ask the short owl instead!"

Willow seated down with the small baby bird in her hands, holding onto him tightly.

Stella noticed something was wrong and ran over to the two teens. "Guys, where's Red, Bomb, and Chuck?"

"They're still on the island!", Hal responded.

"What's taking them so long?! We gotta go now!", the pink bird shouted. That's when she noticed someone else was missing, "Wait. Have any of you seen Silver?!"

"The psycho falcon?!", Bubbles said, "Nope! Didn't see her crazy face inside!"

"Oh no", Stella whispered, "WAIT FOR ME! I'LL BE BACK!" She ran down the ramp and dashed around the beach, shouting for her friend, "SILVER! SILVER, WHERE ARE YOU?! SILVER?!"

*SHING!*

On her quivering throat was a gleaming white blade, glowing in the morning sun. Stella froze, her blue eyes widening larger than ever. Her mouth hung open, afraid of what was happening.

"You're not going anywhere", the Handsome Pig snarled, his voice raspy from the fight. His face was covered with bruises, his teeth chipped from the plane crash. Parts of his wig were scorched, some strands were even on fire.

In self-defense, Stella quickly elbowed the wigged pig and threw him over her shoulder, knocking him onto the ground. The knife skidded across the sand, the hog quickly trying to run towards it, only to have Stella grab him by the legs and throw him back. He landed on his back, disheveled from the fight.

"..Well, that was easy", Stella proceeded to walk off, trying to find Silver. Unnoticed by her, the Handsome Pig found a small axe next to him. Grabbing it in his hooves, he threw it at her, the axe gleaming in the sun. It was about to her right behind her head when…

"NOOOOOOOO!"

*SHINK!*

Stella gasped, turning around the see what happened. On the ground next to her was the body. The body of the one who saved her. The body of the person she sacrificed her life for her.

Silver lay on the ground...still.

"NO!", Stella gasped. She ran to the body, praying to God that her friend was okay. She already lost Gale, she wasn't gonna lose another friend. She picked her up, scared of what she might see, when..

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Stella jumped back. Silver was screaming, laying on the ground with fear in her eyes. In her hands was the axe that was just thrown at her. She caught it mid-air! She was panicking, "HOLY...JESUS! WHAT THE HECK JUST...WHAT?!"

Stella gasped, a smile quickly forming on her face, "SILVER! YOU'RE ALIVE!" She quickly picked up the short falcon, hugging her until Silver's face was blue, "Yeah, and I really hope to stay that way!"

Stella put her friend down, "COME ON! WE GOTTA GO!" They were about to run off when Silver stopped and slowly walked back, "Hang on, wait." She slowly walked to the Handsome Pig, standing above him.

"Ummm", the hog gulped, "You know, if I had to pick a favorite…"

He was suddenly kicked in the face by Silver, knocking him unconscious. Silver huffed, "And THAT was just for locking me in a dungeon. You don't even wanna see the silver beast unleashed, boy!"

"Silver, he's unconscious", Stella pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but it looks cool!", Silver argued.

"We're the only ones here", the galah pointed out.

"Well, do you think it's cool?"

"Well...yeah, that was pretty frickin' cool", Stella chuckled, "But seriously, LET'S GO!"

The two quickly ran onto the boat, hearing the gears of the ship began to rev up. On the deck, Matilda was preparing to go, wondering where her friends where when…

"HOLD THE BOAT! HOLD THE FLOCKING BOAT!"

Matilda turned around to see Red, Bomb, Chuck, and Terence running out of the jungle and onto the shore, trying to catch the boat before it left. They quickly ran up the ramp, panting as they fell onto the floor, tired.

" *Huff* *Huff* Okay, let's go!", Red said, slowly standing up, "Also, you guys may wanna hold on."

The entire hull shifted, the birds feeling the boat shake out of nowhere. As the engines of the boat rumbled, steam pumping out of the iron pipes of the ship, the Mighty Eagle slowly landed onto the ship, making himself comfortable on the mast of the boat.

"ONWARDS, MOLLY! SET SAIL!", he shouted to Matilda. Matilda rolled her eyes. "Most wise and powerful guy can't get names right..go figure", she muttered to herself. She pushed the button on the steering wheel and held on tight.

The inside of the boat began to shake from the engines, the birds feeling the entire ship tremble. Red, Chuck, and Bomb quickly sat next to the Blues family and prepared for take off. The boat trembling caused Chuck to shake rapidly and for Bomb's stomach to start jiggling around. Terence simply stood on the ground, waiting patiently.

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING!", Red yelled to the others.

On the deck, Matilda yelled in glee, "START THIS BABY UP!" She pulled the lever on the dashboard, lights flickering on and the sound of gears filling the air.

The boat quickly lurched forward, Matilda setting it at full speed. The vessel pushed through muddy sand and water and slowly trudged into the sea, saltwater splashing around it. Matilda hung on tightly to the steering wheel while Mighty Eagle was nearly thrown off of the mast, screaming in fear.

Inside of the ship, the birds were thrown around, sliding around the floor and trying to stay sturdy. Bomb quickly rolled onto Chuck and Red crushing the duo, who gasped for air. The Blues hung onto the ropes from the seats above them, their parents being tossed around as well.

The net full of eggs hung from the ship's ceiling, violently tossing around. The lights flickered on and off,causing the room to be completely dark sometimes.

Poppy screamed, "I DON'T WANNA DIE!" and grabbed onto her friends, crushing them.

"If it makes you feel better, I can make it quick it!", Dahlia threatened, holding up her fist. The boat turned again, causing Poppy to begin to spin down the row of seats.

Right before she could crush Dahlia, the owl turned intangible and phased through the parakeet, who dragged Willow and Stella with her. Dahlia gave a smug look when the hatchling dropped from the seat above and hit her on the head, knocking the scientist out. The hatchling jumped out of the way when Poppy rolled back, crushing Dahlia now that she was tangible.

Terence stood in the middle of the room, not even being moved by the ship's shaking. As the ship tilted around, Hal and Bubbles screamed as they slid down the boat's floor, continuously sliding off-screen and on-screen while Terence calmly stood still.

"AAAAAAAaaaaa….aaaAAAAAAAAHHHHhhh…..aaaAAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhh...aaAAAAH!", the teens screamed as they moved in a cycle around the ship. Eventually, Terence just picked the two up.

Matilda tried to navigate where she was going when the ship suddenly hit a rock. Everyone inside jumped into the air, some of them hitting their heads on the rows above them. Silver was knocked out of her seat and rolled down the floor, screaming. She crashed into the ramp of the ship, causing it to fly open. Water sprayed everywhere as the ramp moved across the ocean. Silver nearly slid off of the ship until she grabbed onto the side of the door and pulled herself in, soaking wet.

"MATILDA! STOP THIS CRAZY THING!", Silver screamed. She tried to find a way to close the ramp to no avail. Seeing her in trouble, Stella finally got out of Poppy's grasp and ran to help. That's when the net snapped!

It quickly fell to the ground, landing right on Terence, which helped soften its fall a little. Terence tried to keep steady but he eventually lost balance, falling on his back. The boat's constant movement caused him to slide closer and closer to the open door and then be pulled away. Hal and Bubbles tried to keep the cardinal steady by holding onto his legs but it didn't work. One final turn was all it would take for him to go flying out the door.

Stella screamed, "COME ON! COME ON! HOW DOES THIS THING CLOSE?!" The two looked around and saw a small part of the wall look like it was carved into a square. Desperate, Silver touched the square part, causing the wood of the ship to part way and reveal a keyboard, which would open and close the ramp. The falcon quickly pressed it, shutting the ramp slowly.

Terence crashed into the wall but the eggs were still safe. Silver and Stella whistled in relief. "Whew! That was a close one", Silver said. She fell to the ground, tired.

Red got up, pushing Bomb off of him, "Jesus. Can't believe we actually made it! Haha!" The other birds sighed, thankful that they actually survived.

"Yeah, don't worry. You guys are safe now", Silver reassured, looking a little sullen. Stella noticed this and put her wing on her shoulder, "Hey. Couldn't have done it without you. You saved everyone. Including me." Silver smiled, happy to be with her new friends, "Yeah..Guess I did."

"Um, for the record, it was my plan", Red egotistically pointed out, interrupting their moment.

"Um, excuse me?!", Chuck said, darting around the room in a hyper manner, "I had to take down most of the boats! The planes! The pigs! I'm the hero! The big guy! Praise the Chuckster!"

"Now, now, let's not argue", Bomb said, "No reason to fight….Besides, let's not forget you wouldn't have gotten outta that sinking boat without me!"

"By accident, may I point out!", Chuck snarled. The two birds began to bicker, arguing which one of them was the hero. Red looked at the two and chuckled. They may have been idiots and they may have been weird (okay, understatement), but these two have been through heck for him and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Guys. GUYS!", Red yelled, stopping the two's argument, "If you're done comparing tail feathers, I just wanted to say...thanks. For everything."

The two birds sat down and smiled. "Well, about time you thought of us", Chuck jokingly said. Bomb laughed and glomped the two in a big hug, surprising Red, "Um, buddy. I'd rather Matilda kill me than die hugging...oh, what the flock." He proceeded to hug Bomb back.

Stella looked up. "Hey, where did you go when we were about to leave?", she asked Silver. Silver looked at her and a sad look flashed on her face. She reached towards a bag hanging on her shoulder and pulled out something: a white eggshell.

"Oh", Stella whispered, "Is..is this-?"

"My eggshell from when I was a kid. Yeah", Silver answered, " I found it in the woods and...it's what helped me remember...my family...I..for years, I thought I was just some freak pig. Some nobody with no one to call a family. But, being with you guys..has been the happiest I've ever been in my whole life."

Stella smiled, happy to see the once cowardly and antagonistic falcon grow into a brave friend so quickly.

Silver looked around and noticed something, "Wait, where's Gale?"

Silence ensued. Everyone looked at Stella for an answer, now realizing that the diva wasn't among them. Dahlia, Poppy, and Willow looked at one another, saddened now that they remembered that not everyone made it. Stella...Stella simply sat there in silence. Tears were in her eyes and her lip began quivering a little.

"Gale….Gale didn't...she...the volcano...She's..", she broke down. She covered down, covering her face as she wept openly. _Everything we've been through. All the chaos we caused, the messes we got into, she was there for her...now...now…_

Stella's thoughts were interrupted when she felt the wings of someone else on her body. She opened her eyes to see her friends holding onto her, tears rolling down their eyes as they slowly rocked her back and forth. Silver was grabbing onto Stella, holding onto her in order to comfort her. Red, Chuck, and Bomb slowly got up and hugged Stella as well, knowing what it was like, to lose a friend. Even if they didn't like Gale that much, she was still one of them. Even Terence and the teens got in on the hug! Suddenly, the entire flock wrapped their arms around each other, rocking each other back in forth, mourning their friend. Stella looked around, wiping her tears, and felt..joy. Joy of being with her friends..no..her family. She felt as though everything would be just fine.

*KA-BOOM!* The entire boat shook everybody falling to the birds piled up on each other, crushed by one another, and struggled to get up.

"WHAT THE-?!" MATILDA!", Red angrily shouted. He turned to see the white hen coming down the stairs of the ship, fear in her eyes and ash all over her body.

"Red, we have a problem", she said.

….

The birds ran on deck to see what was going on. The Eagle was hiding behind the cabin when a cannonball suddenly flew overhead. The group ducked as another one missed them as well.

"WHAT THE-?!", Red shouted. He ran over to the side of the boat and looked over, his jaw dropping.

On the beach were the criminal pigs. Bruises and bumps covered their faces but that didn't stop them from laughing their injured heads off as they aimed at the boat. In their possession was a large black cannon, the Handsome Pig himself standing on top of it.

"If I can't get off this place, no one can! HAHAHAHAHA! Oh *COUGH!* COUGH* Sorry, bug in my throat, jeez. FIRE!"

The cannon was lit up and shot another cannonball at the boat, crashing through the mast of the ship. The giant pole slowly crashed into the ocean, water spraying everywhere.

"THIS IS IT! GAME OVER, BROS!", Chuck screamed, hugging onto Bomb's face.

The cannon aimed directly at them, preparing to take down the hull of the ship. The birds drew closer to one another, cringing in fear. Red shut his eyes in fear, standing in front of the others as if he could guard them from a freaking cannonball. Even he knew how pointless it would be.

*KA-BOOM!*

…..Red opened his eyes and slowly looked up. And that's when his world turned upside-down.

The beach was covered in black ash, pigs unconscious everywhere. The cannon was somehow now sticking out from the ground. The Handsome Pig was lying on the sand, face first and groaning in pain. What exactly stopped them? Well, Red simply had to turn to find out.

Farther away from the bird's boat, a small ship crowded with pigs had their cannons aimed at the criminals, the smoke coming from the cannons showing that they were the ones who saved the birds. The ship was filled to the brim with hogs, many sticking out of the windows and filling up the ship's deck. And at the front of the ship was the villainous boar himself…

"Leonard?"

Leonard stood at the front of the deck, smiling at his victory against the criminals. The king was covered with bruises and had a tooth missing, even missing his famous crown, but still managed to look as confident as ever. Next to him was Ross, now sporting a black eye, who was looking through a telescope to see if they hit their target.

Leonard noticed the birds and flashed a cocky grin at them. He walked closer to their boat and cupped his mouth to call out to the avians, "THAT WAS JUST FOR SAVING ME, REDDY! DON'T THINK THIS MAKES US BFFS OR WHATEVS!"

Red's stoic composure fell, completely surprised by what just happened. _Leonard just saved us? Freaking Leonard saved us? It made no sense. The guy wanted to kill us. THe guy wanted to take our kids and kill 'em and yet,..this weirdo had a sense of..honor and helped us for saving him.._

The King's boat slowly turned around and drifted off, the pigs snorting away with glee from stopping the criminals, even though they still technically lost to the birds. As the pigs' boat drifted away into the fog, the birds' ship simply stood still in shock. Everyone looked surprised. A pig just saved their lives and spared them. Their worst enemy...helped them.

"...Uh, am I taking crazy pills or did that just happen?", Chuck asked.

"I wish I could answer that, buddy, I wish I could answer that", Red said, still in shock.

After a few minutes of silence, the birds finally decided to go back below deck and start up the ship. Everyone slowly went back down until only Red's group and Stella's group were still on deck.

"..That was...odd", Dahlia whispered.

"Understatement, bro", Poppy said, "Matilda, crank it up!"

The white hen quickly started up the ship and sailed out into the fog, the island now small dot in the sea from their point of view. They did it.

They finally escaped.

 **One more to go, people! I promise! Just one more chapter!**

 **So yeah, it was nice writing the fight scenes and comedy in this chapter, feeling much more like writing an actual Angry Birds sequel!**

 **I hope you're still enjoying this fanfic! Please review and I'll see you at the last chapter in a few days! Later!**


	22. Chapter 22-The Birds Return

**Chapter 22-The Birds Return**

The ship sailed slowly over the ocean, the moonlight shining over the sea. Lights shone from the windows as inside, the birds were celebrating. They were able to find some instruments, food, and party toys inside the supply room and had the time of their lives. The band played as loudly as possible , each music note a reminder of their freedom. The avians danced around the floor, jumping with glee at their happiness. The eggs in the net rocked back and forth, as if they were happy as well.

Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, and Terence sat together, laughing with one another about their adventure.

Chuck jumped into the air, "And then, I was like *BEEEWWW!* and we were like *VEEROOOOM!* and the ship was all *KA-BEW! BEW BEW BEW!* It was crazy, scary, and unnerving all at the same time! It was crazaryerving!"

"That's not a word", Red pointed out.

"IT IS NOW! WOOOO!", Chuck picked up a sombrero out of nowhere and dashed around the place, shouting into the air. Bomb looked at Red in a pleading manner.

"*Sigh* All right, go ahead", Red sighed. Bomb rushed off to join Chuck, giggling like a child as he jumped right into the crowd, dancing his tail feathers off with his canary friend.

Silver sat with Stella's group, watching the spectacle, "Huh….Is this-?"

"Normal? Weird? Unnatural?",Dahlia interrupted, "No, yes, and absolutely-positooney."

"PERFECT!", Silver cheered as she ran to join the others, jumping into the air in a silly manner as the others cheered her on.

"Go, Silver! It's yo' birthday! Go Silver!", Poppy yelled.

"Haha!", the baby bird laughed in Willow's lap. Stella laughed as she tickled the little boy's chin, watching it chuckle.

"You know, I realized that we haven't named him yet", Willow realized.

"OMG, YOU'RE RIGHT! Um, how about 'Noise-Blaster!' Or, or 'Mister Awesome-Perfect-Dude!' or, OR 'POPPY JUNIOR!'", Poppy suggested.

"..Why am I stuck with you?", Dahlia groaned.

"Well...What about..Luca?", Willow said. The others looked at her. "Why that name?", Stella asked.

Willow shrugged, "Well, the name is supposed to mean 'light' and-"

"He was born at a burning volcano! Good idea, Will!", Poppy interrupted.

"Well, that's not the metaphor I was go-", the pigeon was interrupted once Poppy stole the baby from her and held him into the air.

"I hereby christen thee 'LUCA-POPPY JUNIOR!'", she yelled, followed by a slap by Dahlia. Stella laughed as the group fooled around with the baby. It was as though all the problems faced on the island suddenly went away just by being with these fools, even if they could be crazy sometimes...okay, most times, but still, she loved them as though they were her own family.

At the front of the hall, Judge Peckinpah walked, the birds cheering at his presence.

"Ladies and gentle-birds! Hatchlings of all species! We have done it! We have once again triumphed against our enemies, the pigs! With all of our determination, we have banded together to fight our common enemy! And it was all thanks to the brave and powerful leadership of a great bird...RED!"

Red blushed as the birds clapped and yelled for him, his friends running up to him and laughing with him. Peckinpah beckoned for the cardinal to come over in front of the crowd. Chuck edged him on as the red bird reluctantly walked over to the mayor, awkwardly waving to the others.

"Now, come on, Mistah Red! Don't be shy!", the mayor patted him on the back, "Stage is yours!"

"Uh, how about not?", Red whimpered. The birds applauded as the cardinal stood there, trying to grasp for words.

"Umm...Hello, everyone. Well, errrgh...we did it!", he said. An applause followed. "Yep, we did it again! Uh...Well..we all did good! Yep! And...well, I guess I...couldn't have done it without any of you guys! Yooou have all helped a great deal and….I'm thankful. I'm thankful to see you all here...Now, I know that many of us have been...traumatized by what happened..And I know that we have lost some friends...And yet...We're still here! We still won! We still escaped! And do you know how?"

"TOGETHER!", the birds yelled out.

"Actually I was gonna say 'my plan', but THAT works too!", Red responded, "And do you know how we're gonna get out of this mess? How we're gonna find a new home?"

"TOGETHER!"

"That and this map that we found in the cabin, but TOGETHER! Yeah! Sure!"

Red chuckled as he walked offstage, high-fiving some of the others, even kissing some girl's egg. As he awkwardly waddled over to his table, the ship began to toss and turn. Red looked up and heard the sounds of footsteps. He and his friends ran upstairs to see Mighty Eagle dancing around on deck to the music down below, laughing merrily.

"I haven't been this jolly dancing since prom night! WOO! DANCE WITH THE MIGHTY EAGLE, MY FRIENDS!"

"Unless dancing with the Mighty Eagle involves NOT breaking the entire ship down, not interested", Red stated. The group walked over to see Hal and Bubbles arguing at the steering wheel.

"No, no, I'm sure we already passed that rock", Hal said.

"Of course we didn't pass by that rock", Bubbles argued, "I think I'd remember passing by a rock shaped like a unicorn."

"Hey, how's it goin'?", Matilda asked.

"Oh, everything's going well!", Hal said with a smile.

"Everything's going terrible!", Bubbles bluntly spoke with a glare.

"Everything's going terribly well!", Hal argued.

"No no. Everything's terrible", the oriole muttered.

"WELL!""TERRIBLE!", the two yelled at the same time.

"WELL!""TERRIBLE!"

Terence walked over and handed the two the map. The teens grabbed the map and looked over it. Bubbles put the sheet of paper down and silently stared angrily at Hal.

Hal's eyes widened, "...Okay, so maybe we were headin' the wrong way."

Bubbles continued to glare.

"Okay, so maybe we're not even on course", Hal awkwardly said.

Bubbles still stared.

"...Okay, so maybe-"

"SHUT UP!", Bubbles shouted, flapping his wings in an over-the-top manner.

"MAKE ME, BIRD!", Hal shouted back. The two participated in a sissy fight as Terence rolled his eyes and proceeded to push the duo away, taking control of the ship.

The ship proceeded to turn around and sail the other direction, the black waves of the ocean spraying everywhere.

….

Hours later, on the route to their destination, the birds had no choice but to pass by Golden Island again. Remembering their escapade, they drifted as far away as possible from it while still managing to stay on course.

On deck, Stella was blowing bubbles out of boredom while Silver, Willow, Poppy, and Dahlia were busy fishing, Luca sitting right next to them.

"Come on. Come on", Silver muttered in frustration.

"Maybe we're not doing this right?", Willow whispered.

"Of course we're not doing this right!", Dahlia yelled, "We need worms as bait, not just an empty hook! Where are we even gonna find a worm on this boat?!"

Suddenly, a small worm popped out of a hole in the wooden bar that they were sitting on.

"There's one", Silver pointed out.

In a flash, Poppy quickly snatched it up with her beak and gulped it down. The group stared at her in disbelief and shock.

"There was one", Willow bluntly pointed out, breaking the silence.

As Dahlia strangled the yellow canary, Willow just laid there, a sad look in her eyes, as she watched the bubbles float into the air, the island in her view.

As the bubbles floated into the air, that's when she saw it.

From the sky, something silently floated downwards, the wind coming from the direction of the island. The others stopped their arguing and looked up, surprised upon noticing it.

A small feather landed right next to them.

A purple one.

Stella quickly picked it up and stared at it in her wings. She whispered in a tearful voice, "G-guys…"

"All the others are downstairs. The wind is coming from the island…", Dahlia rationed.

Poppy quickly swiped the feather away and looked at it closely. She looked closely at it, smelled it, and even licked it.

"Hmm", Poppy said, "Fresh. Cheap strawberry perfume. Hint of inflated ego." She gasped, her eyes widening. "You guys?"

"Oh my God", Willow whispered, "Do you...do you think…?"

Stella looked out towards the island, "...She's alive."

She turned to the others in a worried manner, "I….I gotta…"

She pointed towards the island, scared out of her mind. If she was wrong, then she'd be risking her life for nothing...but if she was right…

"I have to find her."

"Whoa whoa!", Dahlia shouted. Stella ran to the other side of the boat, grabbing a shovel lying around and a few fruits from the crates.

The owl stuttered, "Dude, all we have is a feather. We don't know if she's alive!"

"Yeah, this could be from her corpse for all we know!", Poppy shouted, followed by a slap to the back of the head by Dahlia.

"I feel it, guys! I think...I think she's alive and if she is, I can't leave her behind! I have to go!"

The birds looked at each other in fear. "Well, then, we should get the others! Have them turn the ship around", Willow recommended.

"I...We can't, okay. They'll say no..and even if they believe us, I can't risk their lives! We just escaped! I-I'm sorry but I need to go!"

She quickly hugged her friends tightly, holding them for almost a minute. "Thank you...for everything. You guys…..you are all the most important people in my lives and….I...I need you to know that...you're more to me than my friends...You're my family...I love you guys so much."

Tears streamed down their eyes. The birds in so much shock about their friend's abrupt decision. They couldn't believe what was happening. But if this were to be their final moment together,..they were gonna enjoy it while it lasted.

"Take care of yourselves", Stella whispered. She patted baby Luca's head, the chick's eyes looking at the galah with fear. Stella kneeled down and picked the blue baby up, "Listen, sweety...I..know you can't understand why I'm doing this...but I..I want you to have what's best. I want you to be happy...But it can't be with me…"

The baby bird whimpered, reaching out to the pink bird in fear. Willow held the hatchling tightly, scared of what was happening.

"Goodbye."

The pink bird quickly ran off and jumped over the edge of the boat, fruits and weapons in hand. She crashed into the freezing water and quickly resurfaced, paddling her way towards the island as fast as possible.

Eventually, she reached the sandy beach and struggled to get up, prepared to walk straight into the dark jungle,

"I'm coming for you, Gale….I'm coming for you", she whispered. She was ready for whatever the world had in store for her. Ready to find her friend. She was about to walk into the forest when…

*COUGH! COUGH!*

She turned around to see her friends at the shore, gasping for air. The hatchling giggled as he watched Dahlia and Poppy argue.

"You know, when I said 'let's go after her', I meant 'let's get a boat first!', dodo!", Dahlia screamed.

Poppy shrugged, "Oh no, I heard that. I just wanted to go the fun way."

"If jumping into freezing water is fun for you guys, I'm in for a treat!", Silver smiled, helping Willow up.

"I've been living that 'treat' for a while", Willow rolled her eyes.

"WHAT THE HE-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I TOLD YOU TO STAY ON THAT BOAT!", Stella screamed in disbelief.

"Um, we're here to help...thought that was sorta obvious", Silver mumbled.

"Uh, no. Flock to the no! You are gonna get back into the water and swim back to the ship!", Stella ordered.

"Oh sure, let's all ditch a member of our family and leave her to be alone on an island of death!", Poppy yelled sarcastically, "Listen, Stella. I know that you want us to be stay safe. But the only way that we can be safe is if we know that you are safe! And, for God's sake, let's be honest, you'd probably die in about two hours."

"POPPY!", Dahlia growled, "I said three hours. Four tops."

"The point is", Willow interrupted, putting her arms on Stella's shoulders, "That you're our family...That you're one of us...And by God, WE are not going to leave your side. I am not going to leave your side."

Stella looked into her eyes, finally seeing it...Finally seeing the love that was in all of their eyes...The feeling between this group...This family.

"Now, gonna find our diva or what?", Silver chirped.

Stella giggled, "Come on, guys. This island is large so we may be stuck here for a while."

"Oh, yay", Dahlia grumbled. Hand-in-hand, the group began to walk bravely into the woods, together.

….

Fog surrounded the ocean, the boat slowly lurking forward. The green lantern at the front of the boat shone brightly as all of the birds stood on deck, ready to finally get to their destination.

"DO YOU SEE ANYTHING?!", Red shouted to Chuck, who was standing on top of Mighty Eagle, who was standing at the top of the ship's mast.

"Nothing but fog and fools up here!", Chuck yelled.

"We're the only ones up here", Mighty Eagle pointed out to the canary.

"I know", Chuck giggled.

Suddenly, the entire boat bumped into a large rock poking out of the ocean. The entire crew fell over, struggling to get back up. Matilda grabbed the steering wheel and tried to steady the boat, looking around to see where she was going. Chuck ran down, trying to help people up, Bomb waddling over to assist him.

"Remind me where we're going 'cuz certain death ain't worth it", Chuck asked.

"There", Red whispered.

"What type of place is called 'There'?", Bomb wondered.

Red swiftly grabbed Bomb's beak and turned it in his direction. Everyone gasped, shocked by what they were seeing. Even Mime's usual "oh my gawsh" couldn't sum up what they were looking at.

The sun shone through the fog, lighting up the beautiful blue sky. In the distance, a tall oasis of an island glowed green as a white, sandy beach encircled rich,blue river, which in turn encircled the vibrant trees and flowers standing tall at the island. Green hills rose into the sky, full of beautiful plants, perfect for nests and houses for the feathered avians.

The birds all smiled in shared silence, finally happy. Happy to finally have a home again.

Red smiled,"Matilda, when you're done using my wing as your personal tissue, please set the boat at full speed."

Matilda continues to wipe her eyes with Red's feathers, "It's like if Christmas was a place and it was summer!"

"That makes no sense", Red said with the same smiling expression.

The boat slowly drifted towards the island, cheering with glee. The birds began to run towards the front of the ship and lifted Red into the air, proceeding to toss him up and down into the air, chanting his name.

"RED! RED! RED! RED! RED! RED! RED! RED! RED!"

Red looked down in shock, smiling uncontrollably. His friends jumped up and down with joy, running over to laugh with him. The entire ship rocked and turned with each jump but the birds continued to celebrate.

Chuck and Bomb ran over and helped lift Red down.

"You did it, bro!", Bomb congratulated, "You saved us!"

"No, guys", Red smiled, "We saved each other." Bomb and Chuck smiled, cartoonish tears of joy in their eyes. Noticing this, Red quickly reverted back to his sarcastic attitude, "Oh, well, I mean, I did most of the work. I guess you guys helped."

"Oh, get in here, you little-!", Matilda quickly pulled him in for a hug, Terence joining as well. Red, smiled awkwardly but slowly began to enjoy this.

He did it. The village recluse saved everyone again. The "angry bird" saved everyone again.

Everyone on board continue to cheer as the boat slowly reached the shore, nothing in their way to stop them.

And if that couldn't make an Angry Bird happy, then nothing could.

…

Music played at the Golden Island as the birds began to start building in the treetops. Pieces of wood were pulled up with ropes and vines as Poppy and Dahlia were building small houses and tents for their stay on the island.

"A little higher, to the left", Dahlia ordered as Poppy was using a single vine swung around a tree branch to lift Dahlia's campsite , or lab as she called it, into the top of the tree. Poppy struggled to hold onto the enormous metal home, trying to pull it up as carefully as possible. Dahlia stood right under it, helping her position the object.

"No, no, my left! My left!", Dahlia screamed. Suddenly, Poppy slipped and fell and the vine slipped from her grasp, crashing right onto the scientist. Poppy looked up to see the "lab" in ruin, a pile of metal pieces everywhere. Dahlia quickly ran out of the pile with her powers and growled at Poppy, who simply burst into laughter.

Silver and Willow were busy fixing a small crib for Luca as Stella was busy reviewing the map of the Island. She was interrupted once Luca jumped onto her lap, begging her to play with him. Smiling, Stella picked up the hatchling and walked over to the others to see what was going on.

Dahlia watched as Stella walked over to help Silver and Willow with the crib, "Do you think Gale's really alive?"

"I don't know, but we've gotta have hope", Poppy replied. The two nodded silently before continuing to fight one another in a childish manner.

….

*Pant. Pant.* KAFF! KAFF!*

Blood and feathers clotted her body, her leg twisted and broken. Her eyes twitched as she walked, pain coursing through her body. She could have just given up. She should have just fallen. But she couldn't. A map was gripped in her hand. Even if the egg wasn't in the volcano anymore, it had to be somewhere on the island. She couldn't give up. She had to find the egg. She had to make it up to her friends by finding it.

They would love her. They would...worship her.

And Gale wasn't going to give up just yet.

…..

"Ow, my aching wig", Handsome Pig complained. He lay on his throne, a bag of ice on his forehead. Inside the castle, pigs of all sizes and shapes were lying around in pain, bruises covering their bodies and broken teeth lying on the floor.

"Sir", Harvey asked, "Reports are coming in! There are more birds on the island!"

"WHAT?!", the pig yelled, jumping into the air.

"Sir, should we prepare for battl-", the soldier stopped once he noticed that his leader was now cowering under his throne, hiding.

"Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts", the hog said to himself, cowardly whimpering.

…..

The birds partied loudly throughout the night on the island, fireworks lighting up the night sky. They had begun construction on the town but were too happy to focus on work, so they simply celebrated that night. Bomb and Chuck danced to the beat, looking about as idiotic as possible. Red rolled his eyes and nearly vomited once he saw Terence and Matilda on the dance floor, doing some weird version of the salsa. Mid-dance, Terence held Matilda up and grinned.

"Tus ojos son tan hermosos como la luna misma, querida mía, y tu mera existencia me llena de puro amor", Terence said randomly, surprising the white hen.

"Uhhh, I love you too?", Matilda smiled nervously, blushing as the two continued their dance. Hal and Bubbles danced alongside them, arguing.

"No, no, you're supposed to do it this way!", Hal argued.

"Why do you always get to lead?!", Bubbles groaned

"Someone wake me up from this nightmare", Red sarcastically muttered. He smiled a cocky grin and walked up to his friends, joining in on the dance. The cardinal began to jump around like a fool, awkwardly dancing next to Chuck and Bomb.

"WOO! GO RED! DO THAT...WHATEVER YOU'RE CALLING THAT!", Chuck cheered on.

….

Back at Golden Island, the birds were dancing to the sound of the music from a radio they found in the wreckage of one of the pig's fortresses. The group danced along to the sound, baby Luca hopping on top of Willow's hat with joy. Dahlia and Poppy fought over space on the dance floor but still had fun. Silver was doing the tuna dance and nearly fell of the tree before grabbing on of the branches, smiling awkwardly.

Stella stands at the top of the treetop, looking up at the stars with hope. As her friends played below, she smiled with glee, a feeling of beauty in her heart.

"I'll find you Gale", Stella smiled, "Swear to it." She quietly hopped down from the tree branch and joined the party.

"Hey, how do you think the others will react now that we're gone?", Dahlia asked.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine", Poppy said.

...

Red held up the small piece of paper left on the boat by Poppy, sighing in frustration but joy.

"Dear, Red", the letter said, "We'll be back soon. Don't wait up. LOL, Poppy"

Red rolled his eyes, hoping that they were safe. However, knowing them, he knew how smart they were and knew that they'd be fine.

Tomorrow was a new day and she was sure as heck gonna be a part of it.

So is the life of an Angry Bird.

 **Jason Sudeikis-Red**

 **Josh Gad-Chuck**

 **Danny McBride-Bomb**

 **Maya Rudolph-Matilda**

 **Sean Penn-Terence**

 **Noah Schnapp-Jay**

 **Owen Wilder Vaccaro-Jake**

 **Pierce Gagnon-Jim**

 **Kate McKinnon-Stella**

 **Kristen Schaal-Silver**

 **Mae Whitman-Poppy**

 **Amy Schumer-Dahlia**

 **Charli XCX-Willow**

 **Olivia Wilde-Gale**

 **Jade Pettyjohn-Luca**

 **Anthony Padilla-Hal**

 **Ian Hecox-Bubbles**

 **With Peter Dinklage-Mighty Eagle**

 **John Oliver-Handsome Pig**

 **And Bill Hader-King Leonard Mudbeard**

 **Thank you to my Followers and Reviewers**

 **Alex the Owl**

 **Amelia-Granger**

 **Angelmation**

 **Centipedal**

 **Damander E**

 **Doctors-Master**

 **FantasyLover88**

 **Fra-Chan-18**

 **GirlRobin**

 **I.M. Rally**

 **KittyKatBella**

 **LOFreidom**

 **Liliana Dragonshard**

 **Polydactyly Zodiac**

 **Ponycrazy7597**

 **PsycoCyclone95**

 **Raizir**

 **ReaperWolf87**

 **Regularshow2001**

 **SchizophrenicFrankie**

 **Skyler the Elf Owl**

 **TheUltimateAngela**

 **Tyraka628**

 **Dragongirl582**

 **Emotion fear**

 **Mugiwara-cristal**

 **Platypusgirl27**

 **Supertinagirl6**

 **Sammy Heroes**

 **Kathita the hedgehog**

 **Extreme Light 9**

 **SharkKiller 503**

 **Calvin**

 **DarkSword302**

 **Digifan303**

 **Eeveeon1105**

 **ExMarkSpot**

 **N. Harmonik**

 **TechGamer5**

 **Pizza guy**

 **IluvOlaf3**

 **DANGIT-Man**

 **Sonic Thruster**

 **Toothless615**

 **MLPAndHOTRFanatic2010**

 **And all my Guest Reviewers**

 **Thanks for Reading! See ya' next time!**


End file.
